One simple thing can change everything
by Mallau Fictions
Summary: Les Mikaelson sont de retour a Mystic Falls plus déchirer que jamais. Et si, a cause d'une dispute tout changeait? Si une rencontre dans un bar faisait revenir des sentiments perdu? Si un banal mensonge pouvais nous montrer se que l'on refusait de voir? #Klaroline et d'autres à découvrir ! ps: Oublier tous se qui se passe dans TO et TVDs5 ARRET DEFINITIF
1. Prologue

PDV REBEKAH

Je suis de retour dans cette ville, elle n'a pas changer. Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois que je suis partis. Je n'étais pas revenu depuis. Klaus et Hayley sont avec moi. Elijah, lui m'avait prévenu. Il ne reviendrait peut être pas avant quelques siècles. J'esperais que ce soit faux. Il avait suffit d'une dispute, une fois de plus… Klaus avait fait son égoïste, Elijah en avait eu marre et il était partit. Me laissant seule avec Klaus. J'aurais pu partir moi aussi, mais je ne voulais laisser Hayleu seule avec Klaus. Nous avions développés des liens fort toute les 2. Comme la sœur que je n'avais jamais eu, et la famille dont elle avait été priver. Sa faisait du bien d'avoir une présence féminine après avoir passer plus de 1200 ans avec seulement des hommes autours de moi.

Nous revoilà donc, Hayley, Klaus et moi dans cette ville ou tend de choses c'était passé. Mikael, mon père avait été anéhantis ici, ce qui était une bonne chose. Ma mère, Ester avait aussi voulu nous tué ici, elle était finalement morte, définitivement. Mais Finn et Kol, eux aussi avait été tué. J'avais également rencontré une très belle personne et revu mon dernier ex, qui c'était d'ailleurs a 2 reprises, servit de moi. Je n'avais pas revu Matt depuis mon départ. Pas une visite, pas un coup de téléphone, ni un seul message. J'avais penser que c'était mieux comme sa. Je ne comptais pas revenir mais maintenant je regrettais. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment allait se passer nos retrouvailles. Peut etre m'avait-il oublier. Je n'en avais aucune idée et pour être honnête j'habréhandais. Mais j'avais de forte chance de le croiser un jour ou l'autre. J'espèrais juste que tous se passe bien. Quoi que de ce côté la, il y avait de forte chance qu'il y ai plus d'une disputes ou bagarres, car revenir a Mystic Falls signifait peut être revoir Matt mais sa voulait aussi dire revoir cette garce d'Elena. Se qui était une tous autre histoire. Quand a Klaus, il espèrait fortement revoir Caroline et pourquoi pas développé quelques choses avec elle, même si il ne l'aurais jamais avoué.

Nous allions nous réhinstallé dans notre ancienne demeure. Et j'allais bien évidement aller avec eux. Sa aurait été tellement plus simple que je reprenne mon ancien appartement. Mais pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué hein ? J'allais donc devoir me débrouillé pour évité mon frère tout en étant la pour Hayley. Cela s'annonçait d'un amusement auquel j'avais bien trop souvent joué.


	2. Le retour

**Chapitre 1:  _Le retour_**

**PDV REBEKAH**

« Hey ! Faite attention. Ce sont d'anciens meubles, donc fragiles par conséquences ! »

Je suis devant notre maison, en train de gueuler après ses incompétents d'humains qui ne connaissent pas la vraie valeur des choses. C'est si difficile de trouver du bon personnel maintenant. Je sentis une présence à côté de moi. Je jetais un coup d'œil furtif sur ma gauche avant de reporter mon attention sur les déménageurs.

« Arrête un peu de t'en prendre à ces pauvres humains.

-Tu es enfin réveillé. Dis-je, ignorant sa remarque.

-Oui je viens tout juste.

-Bien. »

Hayley me sourit avant de repartir à l'intérieur de la maison. Je restais pour surveiller que rien ne soit cassé.

Les déménageurs étaient partis. On s'en était sortit sans trop de problème, ce qui n'avait pas été gagné au départ. J'avais fais remettre la bibliothèque, en tous point exact, d'Elijah. Pour si il revenait finalement. Je ne perdais pas espoir, j'espérais qu'il revienne, ne serais-ce que pour moi.

Je me trouvais en se moment dans la bibliothèque, un verre de whisky en main.

/Appel téléphonique/

(Boite vocal)

Elijah ? C'est encore moi. Répond moi, ne serais-ce qu'une fois. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi… Et Hayley aussi, rajoutais je avant de raccrocher

/Fin de l'appel/

Je tournais en rond. J'en étais à mes 3èmes verres en moins de 5 minutes. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Elijah depuis son départ, se qui remontait à bientôt 1 mois. J'aurais aimé qu'il réponde ne serais-ce qu'une fois à un de mes appels ou de mes messages. Mais rien. C'était le silence radio. Je n'aimais pas ça. Cela me rappelait bien trop de choses que je voulais oublier. Je décidais de réessayer une fois de plus.

/Appel téléphonique/

(Boite vocal)

Elijah ! C'est moi. Encore ! Rappel moi le plus vite possible. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien.

/Fin de l'appel/

Je rangeais mon portable dans ma poche, finissant mon verre quand quelqu'un se fit entendre.

« C'était Elijah ? demanda Hayley.

\- Sa boite vocale tu veux dire. Je n'ai le droit que à sa depuis son départ. »

J'allais me servir un autre verre quand elle m'arrêta.

« Tu en es a ton combien ?

-Je n'en ai bu que 3, répondis-je

-Alors c'est suffisant. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Je peux en supporter beaucoup plus que cela.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi toi tu pourrais te saouler et pas moi.

-Peut être parce que tu es enceinte de ma nièce.

-Et bien justement, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une Rebekah à moitié saoul à m'occuper. »

Je reposais le verre et levais les mains à l'air.

« C'est bon, tu as gagné, dis-je sur un ton qui n'était pas des plus sympathique qu'il soit »

Puis je partis dans ma chambre, laissant Hayley seule. Je n'étais pas de la meilleure compagnie en ce moment et ce n'était pas à Hayley de ce coltiné ma mauvaise humeur. Surtout qu'elle n'était en aucun cas responsable.

**PDV KLAUS**

Cela faisait 2 jours que nous étions revenus à Mystic Falls, Rebekah, Hayley et moi et plus de 2 semaines que je n'avais ne serais-ce qu'aperçu ma sœur qui se trouvait pourtant dans la même maison que moi. Elle se donnait tellement de mal pour m'évité que je ne pouvais que l'applaudir. Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle soit énervée contre moi, après ce que j'avais fait. Ou du moi ce qu'elle croyait. Mais les raison de son ignorance m'étaient inconnues. Si c'était à cause d'Elijah, je ne l'avais pas obligé à partir. Ça avait été sa propre décision et ce serais plutôt à lui qu'elle devrait en vouloir. Mais à force j'avais l'habitude des caprices d'Elijah. Mais ce que je ne comprendrais jamais, c'est comment, elle avait réussi avec une telle facilité à monter Hayley contre moi aussi. Elles étaient devenu inséparables toutes les 2. Qui aurais crus que, un jour Rebekah ne puisse ne serais-ce qu'envisagé de supporter une louve à ses côté, enceinte qui plus est alors qu'elle les avait toujours eu en horreur. Mais non, elles étaient devenues très proches en peu de temps. Ce qui était une bonne chose. Rebekah prenait soin de Hayley et du bébé et elle, rendait ma sœur plus conciliante et moins capricieuse en terme général. Mais je crois que l'un de leur passe temps favori était de se liguer contre moi, comme en ce moment. Les rares fois où je voyais Hayley était les moments ou elle venait manger ou alors regarder la télé. Sinon elle était constamment avec Rebekah ou dans le reste de la maison, jouant au même jeu que cette dernière. Qui arrivera le mieux a évité le grand méchant Klaus ? Si j'avais à parier se serais sur Rebekah. Elle est bien plus habituée que Hayley. Mais je ne me plains pas de cette situation. Au moins j'avais la paix et je préférais sa aux reproches. C'est juste que ma sœur m'exaspère au plus haut point. Quand pensera-t-elle à grandir ? Pas maintenant en tout cas, c'était clair et net.

Je marchais tranquillement dans Mystic Falls quand je passais devant la maison de Caroline. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis mon départ pour la Nouvelle-Orléans. Je décidais d'aller toquer à sa porte. Elle ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Je vis à son air choquer, qu'elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à me voir.

« Bonjours Caroline, lui souriais-je.

-Kl… Klaus ?

-En chair et en os.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens de rentrer à Mystic Falls.

-Quand sa ?

-I jours.

-Hum… Et… tu compte rester longtemps ?

-Rien n'est décidé pour le moment. »

Décidément c'était l'interrogatoire. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour voir si elle était seule ou non. Elle restait silencieuse, d'un silence pesant.

« Je peux entrer ? demandais-je.

-Non. Désolé.

-Je vois, tu n'es pas seule.

-Si. Mais Tyler ne vas pas tarder. Vraiment désolé, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

-Ce n'est rien. Bonne journée love, dis-je avant de partir, un peu déçu »

J'avais préféré partir, car malgré ses excuses, elle ne voulait clairement pas de moi dans sa maison. Sinon pourquoi inventer ce mensonge ? Je sentis le besoin de partir chassé, j'en avais besoin sur l'instant alors je m'éloignais en direction de la forêt.


	3. Inquiètes

**PDV CAROLINE**

Qu'elle idiote, ce n'est pas possible. Klaus est la, sur le pas de la porte. Et tous ce que tu trouve à dire c'est un mensonge ? Mentir a Klaus ? Non mais qu'elle conne. Ou c'est que je suis allé chercher que Tyler n'allait pas tarder à revenir ? Il n'était jamais revenu depuis l'enterrement de Bonnie. Mais Klaus lui était revenu. Pour quelles raisons ? Il y avait forcement une raison. Pour moi ? Non ce n'est pas possible. Mais pour quel autre raison alors ? Il aurait pu aller n'importe où. Mais c'était Mystic Falls qu'il avait choisi. La ville qu'il avait décidé de quitter et de ne plus revenir. Il devait forcément il y avoir une raison et mieux valait la trouver rapidement. J'avais de nombreuses questions en tête, et pas une réponse. J'envoyais finalement un message à Elena. Peut être pourrait-elle m'aider à y voir plus clair.

/SMS/

*Klaus est de retours.

*Quoi ? Comment ça ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ?

*Doucement avec les questions hein^^ Pour te répondre dans l'ordre. Klaus est de retours à Mystic Falls. Il est revenu de la Nouvelle-Orléans en avion je suppose. Ça va faire 2 jours. Et je n'en ai aucune idée.

*Ha Ha Ha. Je me doutais un peu qu'il n'était pas revenu à pied quand même. Son retour ne présage rien de bon… Tu le sais ?

Son retour ne présage rien de bon… Ces mots trottaient dans ma tête comme le refrain d'une chanson. Il était vrai que, à chaque fois que Klaus était dans les parages rien de bon n'arrivait. Mais… s'il était revenu pour moi ? Pouvait-il avoir changé à ce point ? Non je ne pense pas. Les gens ne changent jamais complètements. Mais… il pouvait y avoir de l'espoir. Les choses serais tellement plus simple…

/SMS/

*Et s'il avait changé ?

*Nous parlons bien de Klaus là ?

*Oui… mais bon, tout le monde peut changer. Même lui…

*Je ne parierais pas sur sa à ta place Caroline. Klaus est et restera l'hybride méchant et manipulateur que l'on a toujours connus. De même que toute sa famille.

*Tu as peut être raison…

*J'ai raison. Klaus ne changera pas. Il a bien trop de sang sur les mains pour ça. Il n'y a plus d'espoir pour lui. Met toi bien ça dans la tête.

/FIN SMS/

Je ne répondais pas. C'est vrai que Klaus avait tué énormément de gens. Plus que je ne pourrais en compte. Mais étais-ce pour sa qu'il ne pouvait pas changer ? Je n'en savais rien. J'avais vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un et Elena ne s'emblais pas ouverte à la discussion.

/SMS STEFAN/

*Stefan ? J'ai vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un… Je peux passer te voir ?

*Bien sur Care'. Que ce passe-t-il ? Rien de grave ?

*Je t'expliquerais chez toi

*D'accord, je t'attends.

/FIN SMS/

Stefan était le plus apte à m'aider. Je savais qu'il était ouvert à la discussion a contrario d'Elena. Et en plus de cela, il avait côtoyé les Mikaelson pendant plusieurs années. Lui saura peut être répondre a certaine de mes question. Je me préparais donc pour aller chez lui. Je pris une douche, m'habillais, me coiffais. Un peu de maquillage et c'était bon.

**PDV REBEKAH**

/Appel téléphonique/

(Boite vocal)

Agrh ! Va y continu d'ignorer mes appels si sa t'amuse ! Tu sais quoi ? Je vais arrêter de te chercher et de m'inquiété. Fait ta vie et OUBLIE-MOI. Oublie mon existence car c'est ce que je vais faire !

/Fin de l'appel/

Je jetais mon verre à travers la pièce. Il alla s'écraser sur le mur d'en face.

« Bordel !

-C'était Elijah ? demanda Hayley qui venait d'entré dans la pièce.

-Encore sa boite vocal. Et toi ? Sa donne quoi ?

-Il ne me répond pas non plus, me répondit-elle après un cours moment d'hésitation »

Je soupirais, exaspéré par mon frère. Je vis Hayley commencé à remonter.

« Hayley ? l'appelais-je.

-Oui ? dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

-Tu voulais quelques choses peut-être ?

-Non non. Ne t'en fais pas, souria-t-elle avant de ce remettre à partir.

-Reste Hayley. Sa fais longtemps que l'on a rien fait toutes les 2. On ira se faire une sortit après que j'ai rappelé Elijah.

-Hum… oui pourquoi pas. »

Elle redescendit et s'installa dans un des fauteuils pendant que j'appelais de nouveau Elijah pour m'excusé du dernier message.

/Appel téléphonique/

(Boite vocal)

Elijah c'est toujours moi. Je voulais juste m'excuser du dernier message. S'il te plait rap…

/Fin de l'appel/

Je fus couper par l'arrivé de Klaus dans le salon.

« Bonjour à vous, dit-il d'un ton insupportable »

Je tachais de ne pas m'énerver. Je raccrochais sans même finir mon message et rangeais mon portable dans la poche de mon jean.

« Toi ! lui dis-je, plantant mon regard dans ses yeux.

-Oui ?

-Tout sa c'est de TA faute.

-Qu'est ce qui est de ma faute ? me demanda-t-il. »

Comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi je parlais. Je commençais a réellement perdre mon sang froid. Hayley était resté assise sur le fauteuil. J'aurais aimé qu'elle remonte dans sa chambre, au cas où sa dégénairerait. Mais j'étais bien trop concentré sur ma colère contre Klaus pour lui dire quoi que soit.

« Si tu avais, pour une fois ! respecté tes promesse Elijah ne serais JAMAIS partit !

-Si tu étais un minimum responsable, ça ne serais jamais arrivé.

-Mais bien sur ! Il te fallait juste une excuse à dire a Elijah ! Tu m'as simplement daguer car je ne te soutenais pas !

-Crois ce que tu veux Rebekah. Si tu veux croire que tout est toujours de ma faute alors soit crois le.

-Je ne vais plus rien croire a ton sujet pour la simple et bonne raison que parts. Je vais aller retrouver Elijah. LUI à le vrai sense de la famille ! »

Je me tournais vers Hayley.

« Si tu veux m'accompagner je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

Je lançais un de mes regards noirs à Klaus avant de sortir de la pièce quand Hayley m'interpela.

« Oui ? demandais-je, me tournants vers elle.

-Tu ne peux pas partir 'Bekah.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Je n'ai plus rien qui me retiens ici.

-Non ce que je veux dire c'est que… tu ne peux pas aller retrouver Elijah…, dit-elle finalement d'une toute petite voix.

-Je n'en vois pas la raison. »

Elle ne me répondit pas. Elle semblait songeuse, soucieuse. Comme si elle réfléchissant au pour et contre de me dire ce qu'elle savait. Et je n'aimais vraiment pas sa.

« Alors, pourquoi ? m'impatientais-je. »


	4. Il y a 3 siècles

**PDV HAYLEY**

Devais-je lui dire ? Il ne m'avait jamais interdit de lui dire. Si elle allait le retrouver, elle serait forcément déçue et m'en voudrait de lui l'avoir caché. Mais si je lui disais, ce serais peut être pire… Je la voyais s'impatienter. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Klaus. Était-il au courant ? Je me lançais finalement.

« Tu peux pas partir le retrouver car il ne veut pas te voir. Ni toi, ni personne, rajoutais-je. Il ne veut pas être retrouvé.

-Quoi ? Tu dis n'importe quoi. Comment tu pourrais savoir ça de toute façon ! »

Elle ne me croyait pas et c'était normal à près tout. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je devrais annoncer a ma meilleure amie, ma sœur Originel, que sont frère avec qui elle a passé plus de 1200 ans ne voulait plus voir personne je n'aurais pour sur pas crus cette personne.

« Car il me l'a dit…

-Quand ? s'énerva-t-elle »

Je ne fis pas cas de sa colère. Elle était totalement justifiée à ce moment précis.

« Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. J'ai réussi à l'avoir au téléphone après qu'il soit partit. Il m'a dit de stopper les recherches, qu'il ne voulait pas être retrouvé pour le moment. Qu'il reviendrait quand il l'aurait décidé. »

Son visage se décomposa devant mes yeux. Elle retenait ses larmes et ça se voyais. Klaus s'approcha d'elle et je me levais pour faire de même quand elle sortit les crocs.

« Dégage ! Ne t'approche pas ! lança-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Rebekah… tenta-t-il »

Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle partit en vitesse en dehors de la maison. Je regardais Klaus, pleine de questions.

« Elle va se calmer et revenir, ne t'en fait pas. Elle va juste s'en prendre a quelques humains avant.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ? lui demandais-je.

-Parce que je connais ma sœur. Et que ce n'est pas la première fois.

-Comment ça ?

-D'après Elijah, je dépasse souvent les limites, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel ; Et quand il en a vraiment marre, il part. Durant une période indéterminée.

-Donc… il va revenir ?

-Oui.

-Mais quand ?

-Sa personne ne le sait. Ce peut être dans 10 mois comme dans 10 ans comme dans 100.

-Combien de temps est-t-il partit le plus ?

-Hum… ce devait être 320 ans. Quelques choses comme sa.

-Et euuu… Et Rebekah ?

-Rebekah est toujours plus difficile a gérer dans ses moments la. Plus que d'habitude en tout cas. Et non, si tu te pose la question les seuls fois ou je ne l'ai pas eu a mes côté sont les fois ou je l'ai daguer. »

Il c'était servis un verre de wiski et était partit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, me faisant signe de l'imité. Chose que j'exécutai.

« Ma sœur a toujours aimé sa famille du plus profond d'elle même. Plus qu'Elijah lui-même je dirais. Tous ce qui n'a jamais compté pour elle sont ses frères, quoi que nous fassions. Elijah et Rebekah et moi étions les plus proches de la fratrie. 2 était mort jeune, l'un avant notre naissance. Finn avait toujours été le chouchou de notre mère et ne supportait pas sa condition de vampire. Il m'a rapidement déçu, se qui lui valu d'être le premier daguer. Et Kol n'a jamais été vraiment là non plus. Il n'y avait que nous 3. Au début nous étions comme une vraie famille. Nous nous entraidions pour survivre à notre nouveau statut de vampire. On parcourait le monde à la recherche de toujours plus sang et d'amusement. Malgré le faite que nous étions en cavale, nous profitions pleinement de ce que la vie nous offrait »

Il marqua une pose le temps de boire une gorgé de son verre.

« Quand tu deviens vampire, tous se que tu ressens s'amplifie. J'ai développé une soif de pouvoir que j'avais toujours eue au fond de moi. Le faite d'être constamment rabaissé par mon propre père l'avait commencé. Si tu demandais à Rebekah, je suis plus que certain qu'elle te dirait que je n'ai aucune tolérance envers ceux qui me déçoivent. Sa a empiré en devenant vampire. J'ai fais énormément de choses mal, qui ne plaisait pas à Elijah. Il me disait souvent que je dépassais les bornes mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je m'en suis pris quelques fois à Elijah et Rebekah. Des mauvais jours où j'étais énervé.

-Tu t'en prenais à eux de quelle manière ?

-Verbalement, rarement plus. Rebekah a toujours tolérer mon comportement a contrario d'Elijah. Quand il ne me supportait plus il partait.

-Pour quel raison Elijah était partis aussi longtemps ? »

Je le vit ses pincer les lèvres avant de les humecté avec sa langue.

« Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour la. J'étais dans une grande colère dû a un maudit groupe de sorcière et j'avais fini par m'en prendre a Rebekah devant Elijah, impuissant. Ce groupe de sorcières, avec qui Elijah avait sympathisé pour évité des tensions m'avait attaqué. Elle était une dizaine et m'avait bloqué dans ma transformation de loup jusqu'à ce que je j'arrive à en atteindre une et a la tué. Les autres avait essayé de riposter, se défendre mais ma transformation était déjà terminé. Elles n'avaient aucune chance et je n'eu aucune pitié envers elles. J'étais rentré chez moi peu après plus énervé que jamais, accusant Elijah. S'il m'avait laissé les tués la première fois au lieu de sympathisé avec elles rien ne se serais passé. Rebekah est arrivé au moment ou je m'énervais vraiment contre Elijah. Sa n'avait été que ma deuxième transformation puisque la malédiction n'était pas briser et c'était vraiment horrible. Mais tu connais sa, me dit-il.

-Oui… Et qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? Demandais-je.

-Ensuite ? Rebekah était donc arrivé au moment ou je m'apprêtais à mordre Elijah, or de moi. Je ne me contrôlais plus. Ma partit loup avait pris possession de moi. Rebekah a voulu m'en empêcher mais j'étais bien évidement plus fort qu'elle. Mes crocs se sont plantés dans sa carotide à elle. Elijah m'a envoyer valser loin de notre sœur, furieux. En fin de compte une bagarre a explosé entre Elijah et moi, Rebekah au milieu. 3 de mes hommes sont finalement arrivés, immobilisant Elijah. J'étais dans une rage folle et j'ai directement attaqué Rebekah qui essayait de me calmer. Je n'étais plus moi-même et ne réalisait pas que c'était ma propre petite sœur que j'attaquais avec autant de sauvagerie. J'ai… »

Il avala difficilement sa salive. Je voyais qu'il avait du mal à en parler mais que d'une certaine façon sa le soulageais. Comme si le faite de m'en parlais le libérait d'un poids longtemps porté. Il reprit finalement son récit.

« J'ai…torturé ma sœur comme jamais. Devant Elijah qui ne pouvait rien faire mise a part observé. Je lui ai fait endurer des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais du subir et encore moins par l'un de ses frères. Je la voyais s'souffrir, me suppliant d'arrêter. Je ne me suis rendu compte de ce que j'avais fait qu'une fois que Rebekah était étendu par terre, morte sous les coups et morsures que je lui avais infligé. Je m'en suis tout de suite voulu terriblement. J'avais ramené Rebekah dans sa chambre et j'étais resté a ses côté attendant qu'elle se réveille jusqu'à ce qu'Elijah me mette a la porte de la propre chambre de ma sœur. Il m'interdisait de la voir ou de lui parler durant des jours entiers. Il avait même fait poster des grades devant sa chambre pour quand il devait s'absente. Le faite que j'ai blessé ma sœur physiquement était une chose, elle s'en était remis facilement. Mais je l'avais blessé mentalement aussi. Elle c'était fait torturer, tabassé par son frère, l'homme même qui était censé la protéger. Je n'imagine même pas son état après sa. J'ai respecté ce qu'Elijah demandait. J'ai grader mes distances avec elles pendant un temps malgré que j'aurais aimé pouvoir être a ses côté. Je n'avais même pas pu lui montrer a quel point je m'en voulais. Ils étaient partis en voyage tous les 2 après sa pendant un peu plus de 3 ans, se qui les avaient encore plus rapprochés. A son retour Rebekah était plus sereine que lorsqu'elle était partit. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle me pardonnait mais qu'il lui était impossible d'oublier. Quelques jours après leur retour Elijah est partit sans donner d'explication, me laissant seul avec ma Rebekah anéantit. Elle était partagée entre son envie de retrouver Elijah, de le détester, de me pardonner totalement et de continuer à m'en vouloir quand même un minimum. C'était une période difficile et elle était dure à gérer. Il y a eu de nombreuses disputes orales durant de nombreuses années. Je me suis également reçu plus d'un coup. »

Je prenais conscience de que je Klaus me disait. Imaginant la scène. Ce que Rebekah avait pu vivre était pire que tout.

« Et tu l'as laissais faire ? Je veux dire, le Klaus que je connais l'aurais empêché, se serais défendu…

-C'est ma sœur et ce que je lui avais fait vivre était inimaginable et impardonnable ! Ce n'est pas quelques coups qui aurais pu me tué, s'énerva-t-il.

-Hey, doucement. Ce n'était qu'une question. »

Je marquais une courte pose.

« Tu viens de dire que c'était impardonnable et pourtant si, elle t'a pardonné.

-Et je l'en remercierais toujours.

-Et hum… c'était il y a combien de temps ?

-Un peu plus de trois siècles.

-Je vois… Elijah est revenu il y a peu… c'est sa ?

-Oui. »

Il fini son verre.

« Bon… hum, je crois que c'est tout. Tu devrais remonter dans ta chambre. Rebekah ne devrais pas tarder à rentrer et il vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas la a son retours, changea-t-il de sujet. »

Il était mal, en posture de faible. Il c'était dévoilé à moi et voulait maintenant reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il se sentait vulnérable et ça se voyait.

« Je veux être la pour son retours.

-Non ! C'est toi qui lui as annoncé qu'Elijah ne voulait plus la voir pour le moment, laisse-moi gérer le reste. Tu en as assez fait comme sa. Elle s'en prendrait à toi sans même s'en rendre compte si elle te voyait, claqua-t-il. »

Son ton était dur et autoritaire. Mieux valait obéir dans ses cas là. Je montais donc dans ma chambre et mis de la musique. Je préférais, quitte a ne pas assister a son retours ne rien entendre.


	5. Une rencontre imprévue

**klarolinelive31**: Et oui, j'ai ENFIN compris le fonctionnement de xD Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir, et si tu veux parler viens sur la page en PV je me ferrais une joie de parler avec une fan haha. Bonne lecture ;)

**Elsa**: pour te répondre, mes chapitre aurons à peut près tous la même longueur car je préfère ne faire que 2 PDV dans un chapitre. C'est plus simple pour moi comme je publie ma fiction également sur facebook. En ce qui concerne le reste, il y aura des PDV différents mais je te préviens si tu es fan de Elena, Bonnie, Tyler ou Damon alors cette fiction n'est pas faite pour toi, car ils ne seront que peu présents et il n'y aura pas ou alors vraiment peu de PDV d'eux car tous simplement je ne les aime pas. Sinon je te souhaite une bonne lecture (:

* * *

**PDV STEFAN**

J'attendais l'arrivé de Caroline. Elle avait quelque chose à me dire et sa n'avait rien de bon. Je m'étais installé dans le salon quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je supposais que c'était Caroline.

_« Tu peux entrer 'Care c'est ouvert._

_-Stefan ?_

_-Je suis au salon. »_

Elle entra dans le salon et me sera dans ses bras alors que je me levais pour l'accueillir. Etreinte que je lui rendis aussi vite.

_« Tu voulais me parler ? Demandais-je une fois que nous étions assis._

_-Oui. Klaus est revenu…_

_-Quoi ? Quand sa ? Dis-je surpris._

_-Il est de retours à Mystic Falls, dans son ancienne maison je suppose._

_-Comment es-tu au courant ?_

_-Il est venu chez moi toute a l'heure._

_-Chez toi ? Que voulait-il ? »_

J'étais à la fois surpris et inquiet. Le retour de Klaus ne prévoyait rien de bon. S'il était revenu, c'est qu'il voulait quelque chose. Et puis… il était forcément revenu avec sa fratrie, nous avions donc de nouveau 3 originels en ville.

_« Je ne sais pas. Il voulait me parler je crois._

_-Et ? Il t'a parlé ?_

_-Non… Je lui ai dis que Tyler allait arriver donc il est repartis…_

_-Mais… Tu ne l'as pas revu depuis son départ._

_-Je sais, maison lui non._

_-Tu lui as mentis ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. J'avais peur qu'il dise "Je te l'avais dit" ou quelque chose comme sa._

_-Oh je vois, répondis-je avec un petit sourire aux lèvres._

_-Quoi ? Il n'y a rien à voir._

_-Si tu le dis._

_-Oui je te le dis. Maintenant enlève moi ce petit sourire niais de ton visage._

_-Quel sourire ? »_

Je savais très bien de quoi elle parlait et je le continuais pour la taquiner.

_« Celui là, dit-elle en m'imitant._

_Bon okei. C'est mieux quand c'est toi qui le fais mais tu sais très bien._

_-C'est bon j'arrête, dis-je en levant innocemment les mains en l'air._

_Bon alors, que veux tu faire par rapport aux Mikaelson ?_

_-J'en s ais rien, justement._

_-S'ils sont de retours c'est pour une raison. Et leur présence est significative de mort. Mieux vaut se tenir loin d'eux si tu veux mon avis._

_-Oui je sais, mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ils sont revenus._

_-Ne fait rien de stupide pour simplement soulagé ta curiosité 'Care._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Stefan, me souri-t-elle._

_-Bien. Tu veux boire quelque chose, demandais-je après un petit moment._

_-En faite non. Je vais partir. Ma mère m'attend._

_-A plus tard dans ses cas, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras »_

Elle me rendit l'étreinte puis partit.

**PDV KILLIAN**

Je m'étais transformé en loup pour courir. Ce n'était pas des plus pratiques avec un morceau de patte en moins mais je m'étais habitué. Avec mon apparence humaine, j'avais mon crochet mais en loup il me manquait ce bout de patte qui aurait du être comblé par ma main manquante.

En sentant l'odeur du sang, je m'étais dirigé vers lui, me retransformant en humain. Je m'appuyais contre un arbre, regardant cette blonde que je connaissais depuis bien des siècles, vidé un humain de son sang.

_« C'est pour sa que j'ai du mal à apprécier les vampires. Toujours trop lâche au point de s'en prendre à quelqu'un seul, au milieu d'une forêt. »_

La tête blonde fini de vider l'homme de son sang avant de le laisser tomber à terre, mort. Elle se tourna vers moi, passant sa langue sur ses crocs et ses lèvres afin d'y enlevé le sang qui restaient avant de reprendre une total apparence humaine. Elle me lança un sourire des plus sexys.

_« Tiens mais qui avons-nous là ? Ne serais-ce pas ce cher, très cher Killian ? »_

Je lui fis mon sourire le plus charmeur.

_« Bonjour à toi Rebekah. On ne m'avait pas mentis. Les Mikaelson sont bien de retours en ville. »_

Je la regardais attentivement. Elle avait les yeux gonflés. Elle venait de pleurer, sa se voyait.

_« Tu as pleuré. Que se passe-t-il amour ?_

_-Rien qui ne te regarde Killian._

_-Bon, alors sinon…aurais-tu de ton frère, Niklaus ?_

_-Bien sur que j'en ai, mais pour quelles raisons les partagerais-je avec toi ?_

_-Parce que je te le demande, évidement._

_-Dans ce cas, ta demande est rejetée. Essaye un autre jour, tu auras peu être plus de chances, me répondit-elle un sourire provocateur aux lèvres. »_

Je lâchais un grondement sourd d'avertissement.

_« Si j'étais toi, je ne me provoquerais pas._

_-Tes grondements ne me font pas peur. J'y suis habituée. N'oublie pas que je vis avec un hybride depuis plus de 12 siècles. Tes avertissements sont tous aussi inutiles. Je n'ai pas peur de toi._

_-Un hybride qui est ton frère. Bien sur qu'il ne te ferra pas de mal. Alors que moi je n'hésiterais pas. »_

Je la vis perdre des couleurs et son assurance. Il c'était passé quelques choses avec son frère. Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

_« Je vais te laisser…_

_-Que ce passe-t-il amour ?_

_-Rien. Je dois rentrer. Mon frère m'attend._

_-Tu es sur ?_

_-Oui. »_

Elle venait de piquer ma curiosité. Je devais savoir ce qu'il c'était passer avec son frère. Elle commença à partir. Je la rattrapais et me plantais devant elle.

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! me demanda-t-elle agressivement._

_-Il me semble t'avoir posé une question._

_-Et je t'ai répondu !_

_-Ta réponse me déplait Rebekah._

_-Tu devras pourtant t'en contenté, répondit-elle alors qu'elle avait retrouvé son assurance. »_

Je m'approchais d'elle, jusqu'à n'être cas quelques centimètre. Je regardais mon crochet et le posait sur son cou, y traçant quelques cercles invisibles.

_« Tu sais, je t'apprécie beaucoup Rebekah, alors ne m'oblige pas à te donner une leçon sur "à qui tu dois du respect" »_

Elle retira d'un geste de la maison mon crochet, me plaquant rapidement contre un arbre.

_« Je n'ai du respect que pour mes frères. Et là encore, sa dépend des fois. Ne cherche pas à me l'enseigner, tu risquerais d'y perdre en plus de ta patience un peu plus qu'une main. Des gens s'y sont déjà tenter avant toi, et personne n'en est revenu, rajouta-t-elle un sourire fier aux lèvres. »_

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, me regardant dans les yeux. Je lui souris, satisfait telle une victoire.

_« Tu pense vraiment ça ? Que j'y perdrais ma patiente légendaire ? »_

Je secouais la tête de façon à dire non, puis avec ma main valide je m'amusais avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

_« J'ai toujours aimé les blondes, dis-je avec un sourire charmeur »_

Je regardais ses yeux, puis ses lèvres pour revenir à ses yeux avant de déposer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je fis remonter mon crochet jusqu'à sa poitrine et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende je lui transperçais le cœur de mon crochet, la gardant contre moi. Elle s'affaissa légèrement du à la douleur et au faite qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Je la vis serrer les dents pour ne pas crier.

_« Première leçon, respect tes aînés, sous peine d'être punis. »_

Elle me lança un regard noir. J'appuyais un peu plus avec mon crochet sur sn cœur, se qui la fit lâcher un cri de douleurs.

_« Est-ce clair ? »_

Elle secoua la tête en signe d'acquisition.

_« Bien. »_

Je retirais mon crochet de sa poitrine, la libérant. Elle recula, reprenant son souffle. Elle me lança un regard noir alors qu'elle sortait les crocs.

_« Si j'étais à ta place, je ne ferais pas ça, dis-je d'un ton calme._

_-Et pourquoi cela ?_

_-Parce que j'en ai aussi, et que les miens, contrairement au tiens, te serais mortel, répondis-je avec un sourire satisfait »_

Elle partit d'un petit rire moqueur.

_« Me prendrais-tu pour un de ses stupides petits vampires ? Je. Suis. Immortel, dit-elle ponctuant ses derniers mots._

_-Et toi. Me prendrais-tu pour un simple loup ?_

_-Ce n'est pas ce que tu es ? Un homme qui se transforme en loup ?_

_-Si. Mais le premier de mon espèce. L'originel tout comme vous, et un métamorphe pour être plus précis._

_-Je vous croyais tous mort._

_-Vérifie tes sources la prochaine fois amour._

_-Et quels sont les particularités du métaphore Originel ?demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil._

_-En plus de pouvoir me transformer quand je le désire ? »_

Je m'approchais d'elle et dégagea son cou de ses cheveux, y faisant glisser mes doigts.

_«Une simple morsure dans la carotide de n'importe quels vampires, même Originel est mortel._

_-Et devrais-je avoir peur ? Questionnait-elle._

_-J'ai des principes. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de tué les femmes. J'ai des activités plus… pacifique avec elles généralement, répondis-je avec un sourire charmeur. »_

Elle rapprocha son visage du bien, me regardant dans les yeux. Elle fini par ce reculer après quelques minutes qui m'avait paru une éternité.

_« Tu es tellement pathétique mon pauvre Killian. On dirait… »_

Elle se tût.

_« On dirait ? Repris-je. Qui est aussi pathétique que moi ?_

_-Personne ! »_

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

_« Tu m'as coupé dans ma chasse. Maintenant au revoir et au plaisir de ne pas te revoir, sourie-t-elle faussement. »_

Je n'eu pas le temps de la rattraper qu'elle était déjà partit à vitesse vampirique. Qui pouvait bien être cette personne et que lui avait-elle fait pour qu'elle refuse d'en parler si catégoriquement. Ma curiosité était piquée à vif. J'avais vu dans ses yeux qu'elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille brisé. Et je découvrirais ce qu'elle cache.


	6. De nouveau un départ

**PDV KLAUS**

/Appel téléphonique/

_Elijah ? Rebekah sait, ou du moins pense savoir. Tu te demerde comme tu veux mais tu lui dis. Ou bien c'est moi qui le ferais !_

_-Niklaus tu sais que je ne peux pas._

_-Alors je lui dirais._

_-Niklaus ! Je te demande de ne rien lui dire._

_-En attendant c'est moi qui ai ses crises, pas toi !_

_-J'en suis désolé, mais… ne lui dit rien._

_-Je te laisse un mois jour pour jour. Sinon c'est moi qui lui dis !_

_-Nikla…_

/Fin de l'appel/

Je raccrochais. Il devait lui dire sinon je le ferrais. Cette mascarade avais assez durée et je refusais d'être accuser pour quelques choses que je n'avais pas fait. Je rangeais mon portable quand je l'entendis rentrer. Je me dirigeais vers elle. Elle était déjà dans les escaliers pour aller rejoindre sa chambre.

_« Rebekah, l'appelais-je._

_-Je ne veux voir personne ! dit-elle sans se retourner._

_-Et moi je veux te parler Rebekah, répondis-je d'un ton autoritaire. »_

_Elle se tourna vers moi. Plantant son regard droit dans le mien._

_« Lâche-moi Klaus ! »_

Puis elle monta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

**PDV REBEKAH**

Je montais en vitesse dans ma chambre et claquais la porte. J'ouvris mon placard puis sortit une valise avant de commencer à mettre des affaires à moi dedans.

*Toc, toc, toc*

_« Dégage Klaus ! »_

J'entendis pousser la porte. Je me retournais, prête à sortir Klaus une nouvelle fois quand je vis Hayley rentrer. Je revins à mon sac.

_« Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-elle._

_-Sa ne se vois pas ?!_

_-Si. Mais pourquoi fais-tu ta valise ?_

_-Arrête veux-tu ?_

_-Arrêter quoi !?_

_-De répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions pour commencer !_

_-Je ne reçois pas d'ordre. Encore moi de toi ! Crachais-je._

_-Pourquoi tu fais ton sac ?_

_-Parce que je pars !_

_-Tu ne peux pas faire ça…_

_-Si je peux, puisque regarde je le fais ! »_

Je venais de finir mon sac. Je le fermais et me retournais vers elle. Elle me regarda choquer, les larmes aux yeux. Je l'ignorais tout bonnement.

_« Arrête Rebekah… ne part pas… s'il te plait…_

_-Au revoir Hayley ! »_

Je partis à vitesse vampirique. Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture, mis le sac sur les siège arrière et démarrais. Je me rendis chez Matt. Une fois arrivé devant sa porte, j'attendis quelques minutes ne sachant pas quoi faire. Cela ne se faisait pas de revenir comme sa, sa prévenir. Je décidais finalement de frapper. Pas de réponse. Une deuxième fois, pas de réponse. Une troisième fois, toujours rien.

_« Matt s'il te plait, ouvre moi… »_

Comme personne ne répondit j'en conclus qu'il n'était pas là. Je repartis en direction du Mystic Grill. Il était peut être en service et j'avais donc une chance de le voir. J'entrais dans le bar/restaurant, posait mon sac sur le contoire et commandais une vodka. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir si Matt était là. J'interpellais finalement un serveur.

_« Excuser moi, est ce que Matt est ici ?_

_-Non._

_-Vous ne savez pas ou il est… »_

Le serveur était déjà partit. Qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient âtres impolies dans cette ville.

_« Matt n'est pas à Mystic Falls. Il est repartit directement après votre retours, me répondit une vois que je ne connaissais que trop bien. »_

Je me retournais pour apercevoir assis à côté de moi l'homme porteur de cette voix qui m'avait hanté durant les années '20.

_« Comment ça ? Il est où ?_

_-Partit voir de la famille apparemment. Enfin c'est ce qu'il a dit à Elena._

_-Où sa ?_

_-En Alabama. »_

Je soufflais, buvant cul sec mon verre avant d'en recommander un autre.

_« Alors comme sa vous êtes de retour en ville._

_-Ouais._

_-Pour quel raison ?_

_-Personnel. Sa ne regarde que nous, lui répondis-je un peu sur les nerfs._

_-Je n'ai fais que poser une question pas la peine de t'énervé._

_-… »_

J'avais enchaîné les verres. Stefan en avait bu lui aussi mais seulement 3 ou 4 alors qu'il essayait de faire la conversation. Son regard se posa sur mon sac avant de revenir sur moi.

_« Tu pars ?_

_-ouais…_

_-Tu vas où ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Le plus loin d'ici._

_-Pourquoi partir déjà ?_

_-Personnel. »_

Il ne rajouta rien. Je continuais d'enchaîner les verres. Stefan en avait plus quelques uns de plus mais toujours raisonnablement. Pour ma pars je commençais enfin a ressentir les effets de l'alcool.

_« Pourquoi tu bois toi ? Demandais-je._

_-On doit avoir une raison pour boire maintenant ?_

_-Non. »_

Je le vis réfléchir, hésiter puis il se tourna finalement vers moi, me regardant.

_« Tu peux venir au manoir si tu n'as nulle part ou aller._

_-Je me débrouillerais._

_-Tu es sur ? Car tu n'as pas l'air bien net et tu ne vas pas dormir dans ta voiture tout de même. »_

Je pris quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Enfin surtout pour pouvoir analyser correctement les paroles de Stefan.

_« Hum… oui pourquoi pas… Mais seulement pour cette nuit. Après moi je pars d'ici._

_-Oui. Aller viens maintenant on rentre avant que ton état n'empire. »_

Il se leva. J'essayais de faire de même mais j'avais quelques difficultés à me lever de ce tabouret. Stefan me pris par la taille et m'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture. Il me fit asseoir. Je dormais (à moitié) sur le siège quand il se gara dans la cours du manoir.

_« Rebekah ? »_

Il souffla. Voyant que je ne répondais pas il se dirigea de mon côte. Il me souleva avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre. Il me déposa sur son lit puis descendit au salon.

**PDV DAMON**

Je rentrais chez moi après être aller au Mystic grill ou j'avais vu Elena. Elle m'avait raconté que les Mikaelson étaient de retour en ville et honnêtement sa sentais les problèmes. Je montais dans ma chambre pour déposer quelques affaires avant de redescendre et je fus vraiment choquer, en passant devant la chambre de Stefan, de voir allonger sur son lit Rebekah. Je rejoignis Stefan au salon. Il me devait quelques explications.

_« Tu m'explique ce que Barbie fais endormis dans ton lit !_

_-Bonsoir à toi aussi Damon, dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Et pour Rebekah, je lui ai proposé de passer la nuit ici car elle était saoul et n'avait nulle part où aller._

_-Et si je suis contre ? Car oui je suis contre. Je ne veux pas la voir dans MA maison !_

_-Sauf que tu oublie que c'est aussi ma maison et que, lui aillant moi-même proposé de coucher là, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire Damon, répondit-il d'un calme énervant. »_

Il se retourna vers le foyer, pensant que la discussion était close mais je n'en avais pas terminé moi. Je me plantais devant lui, le regardant dans les yeux.

_« Tu te souviens des atrocité qu'elle à faite à Elena ? Et à Caroline ? Et même à nous ?! Je refuse qu'elle couche ici. Même pour une nuit !_

_-Tout le monde fait des erreurs Damon. Toi aussi tu en as fais. Stop maintenant, sa ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête pour ça. Rebekah restera ici cette nuit. Point. »_

Il se leva et monta dans sa chambre. Non mais dites-moi que j'hallucine. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui faire ? On aurait dit qu'elle l'avait ensorceler. Je fini par monter dans ma chambre en claquant la porte. Puérile certes mais j'espérais que sa ait réveillé cette invitée non désirer. Je m'allongeais sur le lit en attendant qu'Elena rentre.

**PDV STEFAN**

Je venais de rentrer dans ma chambre quand j'entendis une porte ce claqué, ce qui signifiait que Damon était allé se coucher contrarié. Tend pis pour lui, ça lui passera bien. Je regardais Rebekah dormir depuis le cadre de ma porte. Malgré tous, elle était restée une très belle femme. Trop belle femme… Je quittais mes chaussures et mon t-shirt avant de m'installer à ses côtés dans le lit, ce qui la fit se tourner vers moi. Elle ouvrit ses yeux bleus encore ensommeillés.

_« Désolé… je ne voulais pas te réveiller, m'excusais-je._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas… je ne dormais qu'à moitié…_

_\- Rendors-toi alors, souriais-je._

_-Tu vas… dormir où toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. »_

Je la regardais, scrutant son visage. Même à moitié endormis elle était toujours autant sexy. Je me rappelais nos matins où nous nous réveillions dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans les années '20. Nous passions des soirées magnifiques. Et nos nuits… N'en parlons même pas. "Arrête tout de suite Stefan. Ne pense pas à elle comme sa. "

_« Ici. A moins que ça ne te dérange, finis-je par répondre._

_-Non… c'est ta chambre… c'est moi qui devrais… dormir ailleurs._

_-C'est le lit le plus confortable. Et ça ne me dérange pas de le partager. "Surtout avec toi, me rajoutais-je intérieurement. " »_

Elle avait du mal à parler, elle cherchait ses mots dû aux effets de l'alcool qui ne c'était pas dissipé.

_« Aller dors maintenant. Tu en as grandement besoin._

_-Merci et… bonne nuit…_

_-Bonne nuit à toi aussi. »_

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir et je fis de même peu de temps après. Juste assez pour avoir eu le temps de mémoriser son visage si paisible et si beau.

**PDV ELENA**

Je rentrais chez Damon. Enfin chez moi. Je montais à l'étage e m'allongeais aux côtés de mon homme qui se tourna vers moi avant de m'embrasser avec amour et passion.

_« Tu rentre bien tard, me taquina-t-il._

_-Désolé… j'étais chez Bonnie._

_-T'inquiète pas._

_-Stefan n'ai pas rentré ? Je ne l'ai pas vu._

_-Si. Il est couché dans son lit avec une blonde Originel._

_-Quoi ?! Comment ça ?!_

_-Apparemment elle était saoul et n'avais nulle part ou dormir. Donc il a voulu joué au bon Saint-Maritain en la ramenant ici._

_-Et elle ne pouvait pas aller ailleurs ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien, et je m'en fou… maintenant que tu es là. »_

Il avait fini sa phrase d'une voix sensuelle, langoureuse alors qu'il m'attirait plus près de lui. Il m'embrassa tendrement puis ses baisers devinrent de plus en plus pressants, brûlant. Je répondais à ses baisers, bien évidement. Et ce qui devait ce passé se passa.

Après avoir passé un moment magique et vraiment intense tous les 2, nous nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	7. Une nouvelle trahison

**Odessa : **Merci de ton soutiens. Je te laisse découvrir au fur et mesure de mes chapitre mais je peux te dire que tu sera surprise! En se qui concerne Klaus et Caroline les quelques chapitres prochains seront basés sur eux.

**ludivine92 : **Je sais que ton attente aura été longue mais je te promet que le prochain arrivera plus rapidement. En attendant je te laisse à ta lecture! ;)

* * *

**PDV STEFAN**

J'étais allongé, Rebekah à mes côtés, sa tête posée sur mon torse alors qu'elle y dessinait quelques cercles invisibles. J'avais pendant plus de 2 heures redécouvert en détailles chaque parcelles de son corps. 2 fois. Je jouais avec une mèche de ses cheveux quand elle releva la tête et me regarda.

_« Je peut emprunter ta douche ? »_

Cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une demande mais je hochais positivement la tête alors qu'elle se levait. Elle venait d'ouvrir le jet d'eau quand son téléphone sonna.

_« Rebekah ? Ton téléphone sonne._

_-Qui est-ce ? »_

Je regardais le nom qui s'affichait.

_« Klaus._

_-Répond lui et dit lui d'aller se faire foutre. Merci._

_-Hum… d'accord. »_

Je décrochais donc a sur sa demande son téléphone.

**/CT KLAUS ; STEFAN/**

_-Rebekah ?! Où diable est tu ?_

_-Rebekah n'est pas disponible pour le moment._

_-Stefan ?! Qu'est ce que tu fou avec le téléphone de Rebekah !? Elle est où ?_

_-Sous la douche._

_-Sous la… Passe la moi !_

_-Elle m'a demandé de te dire d'aller te faire foutre. Donc je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille te parler._

_-…, retrouve-moi derrière le Mystic Grill dans 30 minutes !_

** /FIN CT KLAUS ; STEFAN/**

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'il avait raccroché et dans sa voix était-elle qu'il ne valait pas mieux désobéir. Je me préparais donc pour aller à se « rendez-vous » quand Rebekah sortit de la salle de bain, j'avais emprunté celle de Damon en attendant.

_« Tu pars ? me demanda-t-elle._

_-J'ai, réfléchis-je, une course à faire. Je reviens dans peu de temps._

_-Je serais déjà loin quand tu reviendras, sourit-elle._

_-Tu pourrais… attendre mon retour ? J'aimerais te montrer quelques choses et tu pourras si tu le désire, partir après._

_-Si tu veux, mais fais vite. »_

J'avais en effet envie de lui montrer un petit quelque chose qui je l'espérais la ferait changer d'avis sur le faite quand à partir, ou dans le pire des cas a partir seule… Elle commençait à se rhabiller. Elle était tellement belle. Et son sourire… Des images de notre folie de la journée me revierent en mémoire et je me surpris à sourire comme un idiot, seul. Je ne retournais m'apprêtant à partir, éspérant qu'elle n'est rien remarquer. Louper. Je l'entendis lâcher un petit rire, ce qui signifiait très clairement que j'avais été repérer.

_« A toute à l'heure dans se cas, dis-je avant de sortir de la chambre._

_-Oui. »_

Elle fini de se rhabiller et se posa sur mon lit. Un de mes journaux en main alors que je partais rejoindre Klaus.

J'arrivais au point de rendez-vous. Klaus était déjà là. Il me regardait, plutôt fixait même je dirais.

_« Tu es en retard._

_-Ne 5 minutes, répondis-je. Estime-toi heureux, j'aurais pu ne pas venir._

_-Arrête sa tout de suite. De croire que ne serais-ce que ta présence à ce rendez-vous va me coûter cher. Ce que je vais te demander, tu vas l'exécuter sans rien dire car c'est toi qui me le doit, pas le contraire. Vois sa comme une partit de la dette que tu me dois. »_

Je ne répondis rien, préférant me taire. Je le vis sortir de sa poche intérieur un vieux tissus blanc qui contenait un objet que je ne pouvais voir ni même en deviner sa forme. Il le déplia et laissa apparaître une dague.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse avec sa ? Demandais-je. »

J'avais bien une idée mais j'espérais fortement me tromper.

_« J'ai besoin que ma sœur rentre à la maison et tu vas mis aider. Je ne peux le lui demander sous refus catégorique et elle n'accepterait même pas que je l'approche. Alors que toi… Pour je ne sais quelles raisons elle te fait de nouveau confiance. Tu pourras dont…_

_\- Comment sais-tu qu'elle me fait confiance ? Le coupais-je._

_-Elle a dormis chez toi, et plus que sa d'après ce que j'ai compris. Je connais ma sœur et elle n'aurais pas coucher avec toi si elle ne te faisait pas un minimum confiance._

_-Justement. Je viens tout juste de la récupérer, sa confiance. Ce n'est pas pour la trahir de nouveau… De toute façon je ne peux pas, la dague me tuerait. »_

Je le vis s'approcher de moi, très près, menaçant. Je ne cillais pas, lui montrant qu'il ne me faisait pas peur.

_« Ce n'est pas un choix que je te laisse. Si tu ne le fais pas, ton frère en payera les conséquences. En ce qui concerne la dague, elle est ensorceler. N'importe qui peut l'utiliser mais du moment où elle est retirer complètement du corps la dague est juste bonne a s'en servir de couteau._

_-Laisse Damon en dehors de cette histoire. Et comment puis-je te faire confiance au sujet de la dague ? Tu aurais plus de milles raisons de me tué._

_-Allons Stefan, toi-même tu sais se que je pense des dommages collatéraux. Ils sont souvent utiles pour arriver à nos fins. Et oui, plus de milles comme tu dis, mais une seule de te garder en vie. Ma sœur. Pour le reste, tu dois simplement me croire._

_-C'est bon… Je le ferais, répondis-je résigner et à contre cœur après quelques secondes de réflexion. »_

Il alla pour me tendre la dague quand il s'arrêta dans son mouvement.

_« Et n'essaye pas de me duper, sinon tu me demanderas de te tué tellement je te ferais subir l'enfer. »_

Je hochais la tête. Il me tendit finalement la dague. Je la pris et l'examinais avant de la remettre dans son chiffon et de la ranger dans mon veston.

_« Les cendres sont déjà dessus, tu n'as plus qua la lui mettre dans le cœur. Appel moi une fois fais pour que je puisse venir chercher Rebekah._

_-Je le ferais._

_-Bien. »_

Je me retournais, commençant à partir. J'étais déjà à quelques pas quand il dit une phrase qui m'interpella.

_« Dans tout les cas, on sait aussi bien que l'autres que tu l'aurais trahis tôt ou tard. Tu ne fais que sa depuis que tu la connais. »_

Puis il partit. Je réfléchissais à ses paroles en chemin. Peut être avait-il raison. Je ne faisais que la trahir. Qu'est ce qui m'aurait empêché de le refaire ? Rien justement. Avec ce que j'allais faire j'étais sur d'une chose. Ce sera la dernière fois que je la trahirais, car le jour ou elle me pardonnerais n'était pas près d'arriver.

J'arrivais chez moi. Je montais dans ma chambre et m'adossais au cadre de la porte alors que je regardais une Rebekah en pleine lecture d'un de mes journal, allongé sur le ventre. Elle releva la tête et sourit quand elle me vit. Je le lui rendis.

_« Tu es resté, lui dis-je quelque peu déçu._

_-Tu me l'avais demandé, répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux. »_

C'était vrai… Mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle parte. Cela m'aurait évité de faire ce que Klaus m'avait demandé, ou plutôt obliger. Elle se leva pour venir vers moi. Quand elle se retourna pour déposer sur le lit mon journal je sortis la dague de ma poche et la glissais dans ma manche de sorte qu'elle ne la voit pas.

_« Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais me montrer ? »_

Je m'approchais de sorte à être très près d'elle. Je passais une main derrière sa nuque, on aurait pu croire à un baiser mais à la place, je lui mis à contre cœur, la dague dans le cœur. Une expression de surprise s'afficha sur son visage, tendis qu'un « pourquoi » traversait ses lèvres que j'avais embrassé avec tend de passions et de désirs quelques heures au paravent. Elle me lança un dernier regard noir, un de ses spécial qu'elle réserve à ceux qui l'on trahit, alors que je m'excusais. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne sera pas la dernière que je le verrais d'après moi, ce fameux regard. Sa peau devient peu à peu grisâtre pendant que ses veines s'asséchaient. Je la déposais sur mon lit. Je l'avais depuis le début gardé dans mes bras. J'appelais finalement Klaus pour qu'il vienne récupérer le corps de Rebekah. Il arriva quelques minutes après et repartit presque aussi vite avec Rebekah cette fois.

**PDV HAYLEY**

Je vis rentrer Klaus, le corps dessécher de Rebekah dans les bras.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Demandais-je inquiète._

_-Rien d'important. »_

Il me répondit d'un ton sans équivoque. Il ne voulait pas que je pose de question. Mais c'était de Rebekah que l'on parlait et c'était mal me connaître que de croire que j'allais obéir à cet ordre ci.

_« Rebekah a une dague plantée dans le cœur. ENCORE! Excuse-moi de croire que si, c'est important !_

_-Hayley ! Je te conseil fortement de ne pas te mêler de sa ! »_

Klaus n'aimait que l'on conteste ses décisions, surtout en se qui concernait sa famille, mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Rebekah ne pouvait contester pour elle, alors c'était à moi de le faire.

Nous avions atteint la chambre de Rebekah. Il la déposa sur son lit et je m'empressais d'aller vers elle, posant ma main sur la dague, prête à la retirer. Bien sur que j'étais au courant. J'avais été la lorsque la sorcière les avait ensorceler. Si je l'enlevais, elle serait inutilisable pour le reste des temps. Ce qui était à ce moment la un avantage pour moi.

_« Que c'est-il passé ?! Redemandais-je en détachant mes mots._

_-Je te promets Hayley que, si tu fais sa je te le ferais regretter amèrement._

_-Alors je ne te le redemanderais qu'une dernière fois. Que c'est-il passé ?! »_

Il ne répondit rien, me regardant simplement dans les yeux comme pour me tester. Avais-je réellement le cran ? La question était naturellement positive. Je resserrais la poigner dans ma main avant de la retirer. Je n'eu pas le temps de l'enlever entièrement qu'une main puissant se posa sur la mienne et la renfonça dans son cœur. En moins de 5 secondes je me retrouvais assise de force sur le canapé, un étage en dessous. Klaus me regardait, mécontent, énervé contre moi comme jamais. Il ouvrit la bouche une première fois avant de la refermer pour trouver les bons mots, ceux qui serais juste et qui ferais mal.

_« Tu as a partir de maintenant… interdiction formel de monter dans la chambre de Rebekah. »_

Son ton était calme, bien trop calme. Mais le pire c'est que j'avais l'impression d'être une gamine de 12 ans que l'on punissait car elle avait sécher.

_« Tu ne peux pas contrôler mes moindre fait et gestes, dis-je sur de moi._

_-Tu es sur de sa ? »_

Il appela deux de ses gardes qui arrivent aux pas de course comme des petits toutous. C'était pathétique !

_« Je veux que personne n'entre dans la chambre de ma sœur sans mon autorisation. Et assurer vous que Hayley ne s'en approche pas._

_-Bien, répondirent les 2 hommes. Ce sera tout ? »_

Je levais les yeux au ciel exaspéré.

_« Non. Trouver moi en 2 autres de confiances. Je veux qu'ils ne lâchent pas Hayley d'une semelle._

_-Quoi ?! C'est une blague là j'espère ! M'exclamais-je. »_

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage quand les 2 autres gardent arrivèrent. Je me levais et laissait entendre un « pauvre mec » avant de monter dans ma chambre. Je claquais la porte au nez de mes deux nouveaux toutous. Ils n'essayèrent pas d'entrés. Quel vampire sain d'esprit penserais a venir se frotter à une louve, enceinte et énervé qui plus est ? Malgré tout je les entendis se poster devant la porte de ma chambre. Rebekah me manque vraiment.


	8. L'invitation

**ludivine92 :** Tu voulais la suite? Te voilà servit! Moi aussi j'ai été triste en écrivant ce passage. Surtout en sachant qu'elle déteste sa. Je l'ai récris au moins 3 fois car il ne me plaisait pas ^^ Je trouve que c'est une très belle preuve d'amitié ce que Hayley a fait et je suis heureuse que sa t'es plus. Bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

**Les paroles entre {...} durant un dialogue sont les penser des personnages.**

* * *

**PDV CAROLINE**

J'étais devant chez Klaus. Pour je ne sais quelles raisons alors que je me promenais je m'étais rendu ici. J'attendais ne sachant si je devais ou non toquer. Bon, maintenant que j'étais là, autant y aller à fond.

*TOC, TOC, TOC*

J'allais repartir quand la porte s'ouvrit finalement. Je me retournais vers la personne qui avait ouvert.

« Caroline, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

-Je… venais ramener son rouge à lèvre à Rebekah, mentis-je.

-Son… rouge à lèvres… ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

_-Oui son rouge à lèvres. _{Qui est en faite le mien.}_ J'ai oublié de le lui rendre quand… je fouillais dans mon sac à la recherche d'un rouge à lèvres. …Quand, on c'est vu toute à l'heure. _{Dans mon imagination_}__»_

Je l'entendis rire légèrement. Je ne le regardais toujours pas, trop occuper à chercher un de mes rouge à lèvres, pour cacher le rouge qui m'étais monter aux joues.

_« Le rouge à lèvres… de Rebekah… quand vous vous êtes croisé toute à l'heure… Je vois il me semble qu'elle m'en avais parler, dit-il d'un ton amusé. »_

Je ne comprenais pas se qui le faisait rire, mais la maintenant je m'en fichais. Tout se qui m'importais c'étais de trouver un maudit rouge à lèvres. Agrh. C'est quand on en a besoin qu'on ne les trouvent plus ! S'est pas possible !

_« Ne te fatigue pas à continué ton mensonge sweatheart, ria-t-il._

_-Quoi ? Non mais… c'est la vérité. »_

Je m'étais enfin la main dessus.

_« Tiens regarde, dis-je en le lui tendant. »_

Il repoussa ma main contre ma poitrine.

_« Elle était avec Stefan toute la nuit dernière, ainsi que la journée. »_

Je le regardais, les yeux exorbités. Un sourire quelque peu moqueur s'afficha sur son visage. Je pris la parole alors que je glissais mon rouge à lèvres dans mon sac.

_« Si c'est une blagues, ce n'est pas drôle !_

_-Il ne m'en viendrait jamais à l'esprit, s'amusa-t-il._

_-Et elle est où là ? M'énervais-je._

_-Plus avec lui, ne t'en fais pas. »_

Je devrais mettre cette histoire au clair avec Stefan. Depuis quand trainait-il avec elle ? Et pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

_« Entre voyons. Ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte, souri-t-il en se décalant. »_

Je rentrais et il m'invita au salon. Il servit 2 verres et m'en tendit un.

_« Alors, comment ça se passe avec Tyler ?_

_-Je sais que tu es au courant Klaus. Ne fais pas semblant plus longtement._

_-Au courant de quoi ? demanda-t-il un sourire plaquer aux lèvres._

_-Que je t'ai mentis pour Tyler._

_-Oui je suis au courant que tu n'attendais pas réellement Tyler et que ce n'étais qu'une excuse pour que je parte._

_-Comment ?_

_-Car il était à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour me tué._

_-Et il est où maintenant ? Demandais-je inquiète._

_-Si la question que tu te pose est, l'ai-je tué ? Alors la réponse est non. Il est resté à la Nouvelle-Orléans a moins qu'il en soit repartit. _

_-Pourquoi l'avoir épargner ?_

_-Pour toi.»_

Je ne répondis rien. Klaus me regardais attentivement. Je savais maintenant que je ne le reverrais plus. Klaus l'avais peut être épargner mais s'il retentait quoi que se soit, il n'hésiterait pas à le tué cette fois si. Bizzarement je ne ressentis rien face à l'idée de ne plus le revoir. Ni peine, bi douleur, ni tristesse. J'avais peut être fini par l'oublier. Klaus prit la parole, me coupant dans mes réflexions intérieurs.

_« Serais tu d'accord pour un diner tout les 2 ?_

_-Juste toi et moi ?_

_-Oui. »_

Il me sourit mais on pouvait entendre dans sa voix qu'il était incertain. Pas étonnant, je l'avais si souvent recalé.

_« Quand sa ?_

_-Demain soir._

_-Je dois y réfléchir ?_

_-D'accord. Donne moi rapidement une réponse._

_-Je te dirais ce soir._

_-Bien. »_

Je me levais.

_« Je vais rentrer. A bientôt Klaus._

_-A demain, me dit-il en retrouvant son assurance légendaire. Passe une bonne fin d'après midi, love. »_

Il c'était lever à son tour et m'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je repartis de la même manier que j'étais arrivée : en marchant.

Je m'étais promener toute l'après midi et j'en avais profiter pour réfléchir à l'invitation de Klaus. J'avais finalement décider d'accepter. En rentrant chez moi je lui envoyais un message.

/SMS/

_*C'est d'accord pour demain soir._

_*Bien. Je passe te chercher à 19 heures. Fait toi belle._

_*J'y tacherais. A demain._

_*Passe une bonne nuit love._

/FIN SMS/

J'allais me coucher étonnement heureuse. Demain soir je dinerais avec Klaus et j'étais sur de passer une agréable soirée.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin. J'avais des tonnes de choses à faire mais je devais commencer par aller voir Stefan. Alors que je me préparais pour sortir j'entendis la sonnette retentir. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Un colis adresser à mon nom avait été déposé sur le seuil. Je le pris et rentrais. Après l'avoir déposé sur la table je l'ouvris. A l'intérieur il y avait un mot et en dessous une robe. Je la sortit pour la voir en entière. Elle était magnifique. Je la reposais sur la table avant de prendre la carte afin de la lire.

_**" J'ai pensé à toi quand je vu cette robe. Je suis sur qu'elle t'ira à merveille. -Klaus"**_

Je souris en lisant la carte. J'allais déposer la robe sur mon lit pour plus tard et je fini de me préparer avant d'aller chez Stefan.

**PDV STEFAN**

Je fus réveillé par l'ouverture des rideaux de ma chambre. Il faisait déjà grand jour et je m'étais coucher tard. Je tournais la tête vers le perturbateur de mon sommeil et j'eu la surprise de voir ma meilleure amie.

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Caroline ?_

_-Je crois que l'on doit avoir une conversation tout les 2._

_-Sur quel sujet ? demandais-je confus en m'asseyant._

_ -Une grande vampire blonde, Originel, qui te déteste ainsi que nous tous au dernières nouvelles et qui se prénomme…_

_-Rebekah… la coupais-je en soupirant. Comment est tu au courant ?_

_-J'ai discuté avec son frère._

_-Elijah ?_

_-Non Klaus. »_

Alors la, j'étais choquer. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire à discuter avec lui ?

_« Klaus. Vraiment ? Et que faisait tu en sa compagnie ? Dis-je pour essayer de détourner la conversation._

_-Ce n'est pas de moi que l'on parle là. »_

Raté. Je l'invitais donc à s'asseoir sur le lit, à mes côtés. Se qu'elle fit.

_« Que veux-tu savoir ?_

_-Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec elle ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fais ? Tu compte la revoir_

_-Hey, doucement Care' hein, riais-je_

_-Oui désolé. Alors ? demanda-t-elle limite surexciter._

_-Elle n'avait nul par où aller donc je l'ai laissé venir ici, commençais-je._

_-Elle ne pouvait pas aller chez elle ?_

_-Non. Ensuite je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Nous avons fais certaines choses et non je ne pense pas pouvoir la revoir._

_-Vous avez fait… certaines… choses… agrh, fit-elle avec une ine dégouté. Non tout compte fais je ne veux pas savoir. »_

J'eu un petit rire.

_« Je ne t'en aurais pas dit plus de toute manières._

_-Et… sa ta plus ? Je veux dire, tu étais heureux de sa ? »_

Je réfléchis quelques instants mais je me rendis vite compte que la question ne se posait même pas. J'avais passer un moment formidable et j'en étais plus qu'heureux.

_« Oui, lui répondis-je un petit sourire aux lèvres. Beaucoup._

_-Pourquoi ne pense pas pouvoir la revoir dans ce cas ?_

_-Parce que la prochaine fois qu'elle me verra ce ne sera pas des envies de sexes mais plutôt des envies de meurtres qui lui passerons par la tête._

_-Pourquoi cela ?_

_-Car… je l'ai daguer sur la demande forcé de son frère, Klaus ? »_

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux surprise et choquée.

_« Tu… Tu as daguer Rebekah. Mais tu es complètement tarer. Même moi sa ne me serais jamais venu à l'esprit. Et comment ce fait-il que tu sois toujours en vie en plus ?_

_-Tu ne comprends pas. Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Il menaçait de s'en prendre à Damon. En se qui concerne la dague, elle est ensorceler. N'importe qui pouvait l'utiliser mais une fois retirer elle n'est plus utile. »_

Elle soupira.

_« Tu vas avoir des emmerdes avec elle…_

_-Je sais… Et sinon toi, que faisais-tu chez eux ?_

_-Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas. J'y suis arrivé sans m'en rendre compte._

_-Et comment en es-tu reparti ? M'amusais-je, me demandant si Caroline avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments._

_-Avec une invitation au restaurant._

_-Ah oui, rien que sa. Riais-je._

_-Et oui, ta meilleure amie attire les hybrides, rit-elle à son tour._

_-Et que lui as-tu répondu ?_

_-Oui. »_

Elle me sourie. Son sourire était radieux. Cette soirée en perspective avait vraiment l'air de la réjouir et j'étais heureux pour elle. Sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Caroline sourire de cette manière.

_« -Tu me racontera ? demandais-je._

_-Oui. Je t'enverais un message pour te dire comment ça c'est passer._

_-Je l'attendrais avec impatience dans ce cas, dis-je en riant. »_

Elle me rejoint dans mon rire avant de reprendre la parole après c'être calmer.

_« Bon, je te laisse. Je dois aller chercher du sang puis me préparer pour mon repas._

_-Tu me réveille et tu me quitte déjà, dis-je faussement énervé._

_-Et oui, c'est triste hein, rit-elle._

_-Très._

_-Mais c'est comme ça. »_

Je la serrais dans mes bras après l'avoir raccompagné à la porte.

_« On se voit bientôt ? Demandais-je._

_-Oui, répondit-elle avant de partir. »_

Je refermais la porte puis remontais dans ma chambre sans avoir pris un verre de sang au passage.


	9. Le rendez-vous

**Elsa:** Merci de ta review. Il faudra malheureusement attendre que Rebekah se réveille pour connaître sa réaction. Je te laisse à ta lecture basé sur le couple Klaroline! ;)

**Odessa:** Contente que tu es ratraper les chapitre manqué. Pour te répondre, au programme, 3 couples "principaux" plus un peu de Delena. Je te laisse deviné les 3 couples ;) En se qui concerne Caroline je te laisse découvrir sa réaction dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!

je remercie également **Lilie84** pour sa si gentille review a laquelle j'ai déjà répondu en MP!

* * *

**PDV KLAUS**

Il était 18 heures moins 5 quand j'arrivais devant chez Caroline. Je toquais à la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes après.

_« Salut, me sourit-elle._

_-Tu es ravissante {et c'est peut dire tellement elle était belle}, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire._

_-C'est grâce à ta robe, riait-elle en faisant un tour sur elle-même._

_-La robe ne fait qu'embellir ta beauté trésor. »_

Et c'était vrai. Elle me sourit.

_« Tu es prête à partir ? Demandais-je_

_-Oui, j'attrape juste ma pochette et j'arrive. »_

Elle fila dans la maison et revient peu après.

_« C'est bon. »_

Je lui tendis le bras. Elle s'y accrocha et me regarda.

_« Où m'emmènes-tu ? _

_-Tu verras quand on y sera, dis-je avec un clin d'œil. »_

On arriva devant ma voiture. Je lui ouvris la portière côté passager avant de m'installer au volant et de prendre la route. Je conduisais assez rapidement puisque le restaurant était en dehors de la ville. On arriva une demi-heure plus tard devant un restaurant classe et chic. Nous entrons et nous dirigeons vers l'accueil. J'avais laissé ma voiture au voiturier. Une hôtesse nous accueillit et nous emmena jusqu'à une table plutôt reculer que j'avais réservé quelques heures plus tôt. Elle repartit, nous laissant les menus après nous avoir servit du champagne.

_« Tu as fait les choses en grands, me dit Caroline avec un sourire des plus rayonnant._

_-Tous se que tu mérite love, souriais-je a mon tours. »_

Elle eu un petit rire tellement mignon.

_« Aller, commandons, dis-je en ouvrant la carte des menus. »_

Elle fit de même puis regarda.

_« Je crois que la serveuse c'est tromper de carte, lança-t-elle en se levant pour aller la voir. »_

Je la retiens par le bras.

_« Que se passe-t-il avec ta carte ? Demandais-je._

_-Il n'y a pas les prix, répondit-elle. »_

Je partis à mon tour d'un petit rire. Elle me regarda l'air de dire ''pourquoi tu ris ?''

_« Rassis toi, la serveuse ne c'est pas tromper. »_

Elle se rassit et me regarda sans vraiment comprendre.

_« Es-tu déjà venu dans un restaurant comme celui-là ?_

_-Non jamais._

_-Tu veux dire qu'aucun homme ne ta jamais emmener dans ce genre d'endroit._

_-Non… dit-elle en baissant légèrement la tête._

_-Tu mérite tellement puis pourtant, soufflais-je alors que je lui relevais sa tête d'une main. »_

Elle garda le silence. Nos yeux se croisèrent et j'eu une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser mais je me retiens. A la place je me rassis correctement sur ma chaise.

_« Dans ce genre d'endroit i cartes. Une pour l'homme et une pour la femme, expliquais-je._

_-Et quelle est la différence ?_

_-La tienne ne comporte pas les prix alors que la mienne si._

_-Et pour quelles raisons ?_

_-Car ce n'est pas à la femme de payer ?_

_-C'est un peu macho non ?_

_-Non. Dans l'époque à laquelle je suis né et il y a encore peu, c'était à l'homme de subvenir aux besoins de la femme, de s'occuper d'elle. Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit que la femme avec qui je dine paye sa part._

_-J'oubliais que tu es de la vieille école, rit-elle._

_-Est-ce un problème ? Demandais-je._

_-Non au contraire. J'aime bien, sourit-elle. »_

Environ 2 heures plus tard. Beaucoup de rire et de discussions le repas se termina. Un voiturier avança ma voiture puis nous rentrions. Je me garais devant sa maison. Elle se tourna vers moi.

_« Merci pour ce repas._

_-Merci à toi d'être venu, souriais-je. »_

Elle s'avança vers moi avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Malgré la surprise je ne pu m'empêcher de le prolonger. Elle fini par ce détacher de moi et m sourit. Je le lui rendis avant qu'elle ne quitte la voiture.

_« Passe une bonne nuit love, dis-je alors que je venais de baiser la fenêtre._

_-Toi aussi, sourit-elle. »_

J'attendis qu'elle rentre chez elle pour partir, le sourire aux lèvres.

**PDV CAROLINE**

Je refermais la porte puis remontais dans ma chambre non sans avoir pris un verre de sang au passage. Puis j'appelais Stefan.

_ /Appel Caroline ; Stefan/_

_-Allo ?_

_-Stefan, je viens de rentrer_

_-Alors ? Cette soirée, comment c'était ?_

_-Inimaginable._

_-Comment sa ?_

_-Il m'a fait passer un moment merveilleux._

_-Et après ?_

_-Après quoi ?_

_-Après le restaurant._

_-Oh eu… il m'a ramené chez moi._

_-Et… ?_

_-Et je l'ai… embrasser…_

_-Et s'était pas bien ?_

_-Si, si mais…_

_-Mais quoi ?_

_-… mais j'ai embrassé la personne que Elena qualifie de Diable. Il a tué sa tante et a fait tellement de mal en si peut de temps… elle va m'en vouloir…_

_-Tu as aimé le baiser ?_

_-Oui…_

_-Alors tu te fou de ce que pense Elena ou qui que se soit d'autres. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse toi aussi. Même si sa signifie inclure Klaus._

_-Il ta fait du mal aussi…_

_-Oui et alors ? Rebekah en as fait énormément aussi et sa ne ma pas empêcher de coucher avec elle et de m'en vouloir de l'avoir poignardé. Dit toi bien que je ne veux que ton bonheur Caroline. Et Elena aussi, normalement, et si elle ne l'accepte pas et bien tempi pour elle. Arrête de te sacrifier pour les autres et pense a toi, a ton propre bonheur._

_-Tu as peut être raison._

_-Pas peut être, j'ai raison, c'est certain._

_-Qu'est ce que je ferrais sans toi. Tu peux me dire hein ?_

_-Rien, tu serais complètement perdu._

_-Probablement oui. Bon aller je vais aller me coucher. On se voit bientôt._

_-Absolument. Passe une bonne nuit._

_-Toi aussi Stefan._

/Fin CT Caroline ; Stefan/

J'allais prendre une douche puis me mis en pyjama avant de me glisser sous les draps. J'étais certaine que j'allais très bien dormir après cette soirée merveilleuse. Lorsque je fermais les yeux, des images de lui défilèrent devant mes yeux. ''Qu'es-tu en train de me faire ?'', ''suis-je en train de tomber amoureuse ?'', ''à moins que je ne le sois déjà…'' C'est sur ses penser que je m'endormis.

PDV KLAUS

/Appel téléphonique/

(Boite vocal)

_Elijah ? Rebekah t'attend et plus tu la fais tarder plus elle sera en colère ? Il te reste une semaine !_

/Fin de l'appel/

_« Libère la Klaus. Tu sais qu'elle va te détester si tu tarde plus._

_-On en a déjà parlé. Quand Elijah reviendra je lui enlèverais la dague. Pas avant. Si elle doit en détester un se sera lui. _

_-Mais pourquoi attendre son retour ? Se serais tellement plus simple si tu la libérais maintenant. Déjà tu ne serais pas autant sur tensions pour commencer._

_-Si je la libère avant le retour d'Elijah, elle partira. Donc non._

_-Et serais-ce une si mauvaise chose ? Ça vous ferait du bien de vous éloigné un peu quelques temps. A tous. J'en suis certaine._

_-J'ai dit NON Caroline. C'est Ma sœur et je m'en suis toujours occuper. Laisse moi décider de ce sui est le mieux pour MA famille, m'énervais-je_

_-Oui tu as raison. Mais je ne veux que ton bien mon amour, tempéra-t-elle. »_

La blonde qui se trouvait dans mes bras, m'embrassa avec amour et tendresse comme pour appuyer ses dires. Je répondis à son baiser, le prolongeant légèrement. Cela faisait 2 semaines que Caroline était venu me trouver, 3 jours après notre repas alors que je croyais tout perdu, pour m'avouer son amour. J'avais été surpris au début, puis heureux. Vraiment. Elle l'avait annoncé quelques jours plus tard à ses amis, alors que je lui avais proposé de s'installer avec moi. Elena avait très mal réagit, Damon aussi inévitablement. Stefan été apparemment déjà au courant et Bonnie ne lui souhaitait que du bonheur, malgré que se soit avec moi. Notre première dispute avait eu lieu le jour ou elle c'était installer. J'aurais peut être du le lui dire avant, pour le bébé…

**FLASH BACK**

La voiture de Caroline se gara dans l'allé. Elle en sortit avant de se dirigé vers le coffret. Elle prit 2 valises et je venais à sa rencontre pour prendre le reste de ses affaires. Elle était déjà en haut lorsque je l'entendis crier.

_« Qu'est ce que tu fou la toi ?! »_

Et merde. Hayley… Elle n'aurait pas du se trouver dans la maison a se moment-ci.

_« J'habite ici._

_-Comment ça tu habite ici ?! KLAUS ! »_

Je me dépêchais de monter.

_« Oui sweatheart ?_

_-Pourquoi habite-t-elle avec toi ?!_

_-Elle est…eu…_

_-Parce que je porte son enfant, me coupa Hayley. _

_-Son… son… »_

Je cru que Caroline allait tomber dans les vampes.

_« Je suis désolé trésor, j'aurais du te le dire avant… m'excusas-je._

_-Je croyais que… les vampires ne pouvaient pas procréer._

_-Ils ne peuvent pas mais…_

_-Mais les loups si, me coupa de nouveau Hayley. Et…_

_-Et je suis loup avant d'être vampire, fini-je en lançant un regard mauvais à Hayley qui se rembourba. »_

Je n'eu pas le temps de rajouter autre choses qu'elle était sortit en claquant la porte.

_« Merci bien Hayley, lui dis-je mauvais._

_-Je croyais que tu lui l'avais dis._

_-Non mais je contais le faire moi-même. Tu n'étais pas censé être la aujourd'hui._

_-J'ai décidé de ne pas sortir finalement. Tu comprends avec ses 2 toutous qui me suivent partout je n'ai plus vraiment envie de sortir, me dit elle, reportant la faute sur moi. »_

Je n'ai pas répondu et partis dans ma chambre, la plantant dans le couloir.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**RETOUR PRESENT**

A ce moment, j'avais rangé les affaires de Caroline. Puis voyant qu'elle ne revenait toujours pas je m'étais mis à dessiner dans mon carnet. Caroline était revenue 4 heures plus tard. Elle était allée voir sa mère qui lui avait apparemment conseillé de se réjouir pour moi plutôt que d'être en colère. Les mères de notre époque étaient apparemment toujours aussi dévouées pour leurs enfants, ne leur souhaitant que du bonheur. Elles avaient ensuite passé le reste de l'après-midi ensemble avant que Caroline ne décide de rentrer. Une autre dispute, largement plus petite avait éclatée et je m'étais excusé de ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant.

Hayley et Caroline s'entendaient mieux à présent et heureusement. Ce n'était pas les meilleures amies du monde mais elle partageait quand même une complicité à mon grand malheur. Certes j'étais heureux qu'elles s'entendent mais lorsque Caroline m'avait expressément demandé de retirer à Hayley ses 2 gardes j'avais compris que je la solidarité féminine était vraiment présente dans les femmes qui m'entouraient et j'avais fini par appréhender le réveille de Rebekah. Combien de temps faudrait-il pour qu'elle et Caroline développe à leur tour une amitié et que je n'ai plus aucun contrôle dans cette maison ? Cela promettait d'être folklo.

* * *

Je viens de crée ma page facebook ou vous pourrez être prévenu lorsque les chapitres sont poster, des OS et fictions en préparations, des news de vos séries. Il y aura également des jeux, des extrait des futur chapitres, OS, des news etc

Le lien est sur mon profile, le nom est Mallau Fictions

Merci de liker la page et d'avoir lu ce chapitre. N'hésiter pas à laisser un review ou un poste (sur ma page) cela me permet de savoir se qui vous plait et m'encourage à écrire plus rapidement ;)


	10. Une ennemie dans la famille

**Elsa : **merci pour ta reviews, je te laisse lire la suite!

**Odessa : **Elles s'entendent un peu mieux oui, mais il y aura toujours des disputes bien marrantes parfois, surtout si Klaus s'en mêle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu non mais je trouve que sa change, et puis ce sont deux personnage que j'adore alors j'avais du mal a les voir se détester, du moins dans cette fiction si. Merci pour ta review et je te laisse lire la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise!

Merci également à **Lilie84 **et **Camelia Bella** pour vos reviews auxquelles j'ai répondu en PM. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Je tiens a m'excuser pour la longue période qui c'est écoulé entre celui-ci et le chapitre d'avant. J'avais l'HDA te le brevet à passer puis ensuite les sortis avec les potes donc je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire, j'ai eu également quelques pannes d'inspi, mais c'est enfin revenu.**

**Je voulais également signaler que je suis maintenant en vacances, je vais donc en profiter pour m'avancer dans les chapitres au maximum. Il y aura surement de longues attentes encore une fois durant les 2 prochains mois mais ce sera pour pouvoir revenir à la rentré avec des périodes beaucoups plus courtes et peut être même une régularité dans mes chapitres. **

**Un dernier points que je voulais aborder, c'est que je suis en se moment en train de travailler sur plusieurs OS (de différents univers) et 2 nouvelles fictions (une dans l'univers de TO et une autres totalement indépendante d'une séries quelconque). Les idées se bouscule trop rapidement dans ma tête et j'ai du mal a tout mettre en place comme je le veux. Cela fais un peu plus d'un mois que je planche dessus mais j'ai du mal a les terminer. J'ai trop d'idées et surtout des idées qui ne vont pas ensemble, donc c'est plutôt compliquer ^^ mais si tous se passe comme je le veux alors vous devriez avoir plein de nouveauté à la rentrée. (: **

* * *

**PDV ELIJAH**

Je me garais dans l'allée de notre maison. Lorsque je sortis de ma voiture, j'eu à peine le temps de faire quelques pas qu'une tête brune me sauta dans les bras. Je la rattrapais. Une fois reposer a terre elle me regarda et me mis une claque, étonnamment forte pour ses petits bras.

_« Ok, je l'avais peut être mérité celle la._

_-Ne le laisse plus JAMAIS seul avec lui ! Jamais, me dit-elle d'une voix très sérieuse._

_-Tu n'étais pas seule, Rebekah était avec toi, exposais-je._

_-Tu plaisantes ? 2 jours après être arrivé ici elle c'est tirer. En partit à cause de toi !_

_-A cause de moi ? M'étonnais-je._

_-Tu lui aurais dit la vérité dès le début je n'aurais pas été obligé de lui la révélé moi, après lui avoir mentis ! S'énerva-t-elle._

_-Je suis désolé… Mais tu n'auras plus besoin de lui mentir, jamais. Je ne pars plus maintenant._

_-Promis ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix._

_-Promis. »_

De nouveau elle me prit dans ses bras.

_« Tu m'as manqué…, dit-elle dans un murmure._

_-Toi aussi Hayley… toi aussi… »_

**PDV EXTERNE**

Aucun des deux n'avait fait attention à la personne posté à la fenêtre du salon qui les regardait. Lorsqu'il avait décidé qu'il était temps, il quitta son poste.

Ils n'avaient pas non plus fais attention à la personne qui venait de s'adosser contre la voiture. Même si Elijah savait qu'elle était là, ils étaient arrivés ensemble, il la pensait rester dans la voiture.

**PDV KLAUS**

J'avais fini par quitter mon poste d'observation –juste avant que la personne accompagnant Elijah sorte de la voiture- après avoir vu mon frère de retour chez eux. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de ma sœur, faisant un signe de la main aux deux hybrides poster devant la porte. L'un d'eux m'ouvrit la porte et je pénétrais dans la chambre.

_« Laissez-moi seul, ordonnais-je aux hybrides. »_

Ils obéirent sans dire un mot, quittant la chambre et le couloir. J'étais seul, le corps inertes de ma sœur allonger sur le lit. Je m'en approchais. Il était enfin l'heure.

_« Il est temps de se réveiller petite sœur. »_

Je me penchais au dessus d'elle afin de lui retirer sa dague.

_« Ne sois pas trop longue cette fois ma Rebekah, dis-je. Une personne t'attend en bas. »_

Je quittais la chambre en fermant la porte. Je connaissais ma sœur, elle voudra se changer en se réveillant. J'avais également laissé une poche de sang sur sa table de nuit, elle aura faim. Je redescendis au salon, me servant un verre de scotch en attendant que Rebekah se réveille.

**PDV ELIJAH**

_« Hurm, hurm… »_

Hayley se décala alors qu'Elijah se tourna vers la personne. Un personne qui partageait sa vie depuis déjà presque 2 mois, mais son cœur depuis des siècles.

_« C'est bon, vous avez terminé ? Demanda la jeune femme –seulement d'apparence- d'une voix froide._

_-Je… je te croyais dans la voiture, dis-je d'une petite voix._

_-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait la ? Demanda Hayley._

_-Elle est avec moi, répondis-je._

_-Avec toi… dans quel sens ?_

_-Dans le sens en couple, alors dégage, dit mon beau vampire en s'approchant de moi. »_

Hayley c'était reculer de quelques pas.

_« Je vais vous laissez tout les deux._

_-Hayley… tentais-je._

_-Non c'est bon, t'inquiète pas. Je suis contente que tu sois revenu, me dit-elle avant de rentrer dans la maison._

_-Nous en voilà enfin débarrasser, me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser. »_

Je répondais bien évidement à son baiser avant de la regarder.

_« Tu aurais pu être un peu plus gentille quand même._

_-'Lijah, mon amour, si j'étais gentille je ne serais pas moi-même._

_-Elle fait partit de ma famille, fait des efforts pour être sociable, s'il te plait, demandais-je._

_-Elle ne fait pas partit de ta famille, ce n'est qu'une catin de louve qui porte ta nièce ! S'énerva-t-elle._

_-C'est sa alors, tu es jalouse. Crois-moi, c'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre. »_

Je l'embrassais amoureusement comme pour appuyer mes dires. Elle ne répondit rien.

_« Tu n'as pas à la voir comme une concurrente, je ne ressent rien pour elle. Il n'y a que toi._

_-Ok, je ferrais des efforts, dit-elle simplement. Mais juste parce que c'est toi._

_-Bien. On y va ?_

_-Et Klaus ?_

_-Quoi Klaus ? Demandais-je._

_-Je ne suis pas sur qu'il veuille me voir dans sa maison… répondit-elle un peu mal a laisse a cette idée._

_-C'est aussi ma maison, et tu es avec moi, s'il n'est pas content, temps pis pour lui._

_-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire tuée. Je tiens à la vie tu vois._

_-Il te t'arrivera rien, crois moi. Et si Klaus tente quoi que sois, je serais la. Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa. »_

Je la pris par la taille et la collait à moi.

_« Aller viens. Tout va bien se passer. »_

**PDV EXTERNE**

Elijah l'entraînait donc avec lui à l'intérieur de la demeure. Klaus c'était lever du canapé et était allé dans l'entrée pour accueillir son frère. Hayley, elle était partit dans sa chambre. Quand à Caroline, elle était sortit l'après-midi faire les boutiques. Rebekah n'était toujours pas réveillé.

Lorsque Klaus s'approcha de l'entré, il y vit son frère et… Katerina a son bras. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_« Qu'est ce qu'elle fou la elle ?! Tu me l'as amené pour que je puisse la tuée ?! Questionna-t-il d'un ton froid et dur._

_-Niklaus, je te conseille de faire attention. Elle est avec moi maintenant. Tu ne lui feras rien, répondit Elijah d'un ton calme mais strict. »_

Mais Klaus n'était pas le genre d'homme à recevoir des ordres, même de son grand frère.

_« Tu pars pendant je ne sais combien de temps, et lorsque tu rentres tu ramène une espèce de catin des villes ?! S'énerva Klaus._

_-Je ne te permets pas Niklaus. Alors maintenant tu te calme. »_

Elijah restait calme, d'apparence en tout cas, face au propos de son frère. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve, sa ne servirait a rien.

_« Tu ne comprends qu'elle se sert de toi pour être sur que je ne la tue pas ?! Continua Klaus._

_-Alors la c'est faux ! Intervient Katherine. J'aime ton frère et il… »_

_-Ferme la toi ! La coupa Klaus. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne t'ai toujours pas tuée !_

_-Parce que je te l'ai demandé Niklaus. Voilà la raison, reprit Elijah._

_-Je ne veux pas d'elle sous mon toit ! Claqua finalement Klaus. Qu'elle dégage maintenant et je ne lui ferais rien. »_

C'est sur ses mots qu'il repartit au salon. Elijah se tourna vers Katherine et l'embrassa, lui disant d'aller faire les boutiques et qu'il la rejoindrait plus tard. Katherine s'exécuta sans un mot, ne voulant pas plus énervé Klaus ni se faire tuée. Elle embrassa une dernière fois Elijah et partit après qu'il lui ait donné les clefs de la voiture.

Elijah alla ensuite dans le salon, rejoindre son frère. Il se servit lui aussi un verre de scotch et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils.

_« Rebekah ne devrait pas tarder, dit Klaus. Elle est en train de se réveillé._

_-C'était vraiment obliger que tu la dague ? demanda Elijah._

_-Elle allait quitter la ville, alors oui. Mais sa m'étonne que tu demande sa, étant donner que tu étais le premier à vouloir le faire lorsque nous étions à la Nouvelle-Orléans._

_-Les conditions étaient différentes et tu le sais Niklaus._

_-Pas tellement non. Dans les deux cas les problèmes venaient d'un secret révélé._

_-Certes, mais Rebekah était en danger alors que la non, renchérit Elijah._

_-Elle allait partir, quitter la ville par TA faute ! Lâcha Klaus._

_-Vous avez quoi à tous dire que c'est de ma faute ?!_

_-C'est toi qui est partit Elijah ! C'est toi qui nous as fait… commença Klaus qui se fit couper par la nouvelle arrivante._

_-A peine revenu et vous vous engueuler déjà ? Sa ne sert a rien dans ce cas, tu peux repartir ! »_

Les deux frères se tournèrent en même temps la tête vers la voix, la voix de leur sœur. Ils se levèrent tous les deux, lui faisant face

_«Je n'ai pas eu bien le choix. Tu serais resté daguer dans si je ne venais pas._

_-Tu ne t'es pourtant pas pressé. Il t'a fallu un mois entier pour venir._

_-Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour sa… commença-t-il._

_-Ni pour rien d'autres, fini-t-elle. »_

Elijah tenta de s'avancer pour la prendre dans ses bras, malgré tout, elle lui avait manqué mais elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_« N'avance pas. La seule chose que tu risquerais d'avoir se serait mon poing dans ton nez, dit-elle d'un ton calme, trop calme lorsqu'on la connaissait. »_

Il recula

_« Je n'ai même pas envie de te voir. J'aurais préféré être dans mon cercueil plutôt qu'ici devant toi. Je pense que tu arriveras a situé tout seul a quel point je t'en veux. »_

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réponde et tourna les talons pour monter dans sa chambre. Klaus, qui était jusque la rester silencieux avait suivit la conversation d et esquissa un sourire suite aux paroles de sa sœur. Il la reconnaissait bien là.

_« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Elijah à Klaus._

_-Tu t'es tiré alors que tu lui avais promis de plus jamais le faire. Tu croyais qu'elle allait le prendre bien ? Le faite que tu reviennes sur ta paroles. Et ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas prévenu. »_

Klaus eu un léger sourire satisfait alors qu'il finissait son verre. Elijah allait peut être enfin comprendre que ses départs comme sa la faisait souffrir, et il risquait d'en baver pas mal aussi pour une fois. Il reposa le verre sur le bar et monta à l'étage, voir sa sœur, laissant Elijah seul.

* * *

**Retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook Mallau Fiction (le lien est sur mon profil) ou vous pourrez retrouver des extraits, l'avancement des différents OS et fiction en préparation etc, etc **

**Merci d'avoir la lu! **

**Mallau **


	11. Vengeance

**Odessa: **Merci pour ta revue. Je te laisse lire la suite! Bisous et bonne lecture ;)

**Elsa : **Je devais la faire revenir, elle fait également partit de mes personnages préférer. Et Rebekah est MON personnage préféré toute catégories comprise alors je ne pouvais pas la laisse éternellement dans ce cercueil xD Malheureusement comme je l'ai dis sur le chapitre précédent, durant ses vacances le temps d'attente risque d'être encore long étant donné que je travaille. Mais a partir de la rentré il sera réduit, j'aurais des chapitres d'avances ainsi que des OS d'avances pour les jours ou je ne pourrais pas pour quelques raison poster de chapitre. Bref, je suis désolé, mais il faudra encore prendre ton mal en patience durant ses 1 mois et quelques ;)

**Carabes :** Oui, je n'ai jamais vu sa pour le moment et j'aime bien innové. Et puis dans des fictions ont a bien vu Rebekah et Elena amie alors je me suis dit autant tenté xD Si ne t'inquiète pas. 4 femmes sous le même toit? Sa fait des ravages et il y a forcément quelques embrouilles ;)

* * *

**NDA: J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire du à une panne d'inspi et je n'en suis malheureusement toujours pas satisfaite. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez car je ne l'aime pas vraiment, malgré que j'ai réussi à le rendre potable comparer à ce qui était écrit au départ.**

* * *

**PDV KLAUS**

Je montais dans la chambre de ma sœur. Je frappais deux petits coups avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse. Rebekah était dos a la porte, elle venait de se changer et bizarrement ses affaires était posé sur son lit au lieu d'être jeter a même le sol ou dans la poubelle comme a chaque fois que se faisait daguer. Je n'en fis pas cas et m'adossa contre le mur, la regardant.

_« 'Bekah, commençais-je. _

_-Sort Klaus, me répondit-elle sans se retourner._

_-Rebekah écoute moi, tentais-je de nouveaux._

_-Dégage de ma chambre, Niklaus. »_

Elle avait prononcé mon nom tellement froidement. A contrario d'Elijah, elle ne m'appelait par mon nom complet que lorsqu'elle était vraiment énervé ou blesser. Je supposais qu'à ce moment précis c'était les 2. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour parler lorsqu'elle me devança, faisant volte face pour me toiser d'un regard remplit de colère mais également de peine.

_« Je ne pars plus, si c'est cela qui t'intéresse, j'ai compris. Je vais maintenant passer le plus clair de mon temps à vous ignorer toi et Elijah. Sa te va ? Maintenant dégage de ma chambre, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, me dit elle d'une voix froide. »_

Elle se tourna vers son lit pour attraper ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la porte. Je me mis entre elle et la porte.

_« Où vas-tu ? Demandais-je._

_-Sa ne te regarde pas. Maintenant soit tu me laisse passer, soit je sors par la fenêtre ! S'énerva-t-elle._

_-Quand rentreras-tu ? Demandais-je._

_-Quand j'en aurais envie, répondit-elle._

_-Rebekah…_

_-Ok, je rentrerais avant la tomber de la nuit. T'es content ? Maintenant laisse moi passer ! »_

Je me décalais afin de la laisser passer. Elle sortit et quitta la maison.

**PDV STEFAN**

Je m'installais sur mon canapé, un verre de whisky à la main. J'étais seul chez moi, Damon venait de partir pour aller chez Elena.

J'entendis un bruit, comme une porte qui claque, puis un courant d'air. Je me levais dans un sursaut alors qu'un autre coup de vent passait.

_« -Qui est là ? Demandais-je dans un souffle. »_

J'entendis des pas dans les escaliers. "_Qui est ce qui peut bien faire sa ?_'' Me demandais-je.

Je me dirigeais donc dans les escaliers après bien évidement brisé le pied d'une chaise afin de m'en faire une arme de fortune. Une fois en haut, un autre courant d'air. Je vis la porte de ma chambre claquer. "_Cette personne en a donc après moi_'' pensais-je. Je me dirigeais donc vers celle-ci. Une fois entré je refermais la porte, tournant le loquet. Je savais que ça ne l'empêcherais pas la personne de sortir mais j'espérais au moins pouvoir la ralentir le temps de savoir qui c'est. Au moment ou je me retournais je vis un, non, _son_ pantalon. Alors que je m'avançais je sentis un autre coup de vent. Je me tournais et me retournais, bloquer au centre de la pièce. Un bruit de fer qui tourne m'informa que la porte venait d'être déverrouillée. "_C'est un vampire âgé de toute évidence, il va bien trop vite pour qu'il soit jeune_'' me dis-je intérieurement.

_« Qui que tu sois montre toi ! Claquais-je alors que je me tournais encore une fois. »_

Quand tout ce cirque allait bien pouvoir s'arrêter. Mes muscles étaient tous tendu, ma main serrant mon pieu improvisé tellement fort que mes phalanges en était devenue blanche. Si ce vampire voulait vraiment me tué je n'avais que très peu de chance de m'en sortir. Mais pourquoi attendait-il dans ce cas ?

Le son d'une porte qui claque me signifia que j'étais maintenant seul dans ma chambre. Je redescendis, en passant dans les escaliers je vis _son_ t-shirt accroché à la rambarde. ''_C'est une blague ?_'' Pensais-je. "_Car si s'en était une, elle était de très mauvais goût. A moins que… Non ce ne pouvait pas être elle, il ne la laisserait pas sortir de chez eux. Mais si… Non c'était impossible_.'' Un combat s'engagea dans ma tête alors qu'un autre coup de vent passant pour aller au salon y m'y fin. Je me rendis, toujours sur mes gardes. Mon pieu toujours serré dans ma main je continuais à me tourner et me retourner lorsque je sentis des cheveux dans mon dos.

_« Tu faiblis, dis-je en me tournant de nouveau. »_

Je commençais à vraiment en avoir marre. Ne pouvait-il pas attaquer comme tout vampire normal ?

_« Que me veux-tu ?! Demandais-je en criant. »_

A partir de là il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour savoir qui était ce vampire et la raison de sa présence. Un autre courant d'air vraiment proche de moi me le dis. _Son_ odeur… Je la reconnaîtrais entre 1000…

_« Rebekah. Je sais que c'est toi. Montre-toi maintenant !_

_-…_

_-Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas le faire... Mais ton frère m'y a obligé !_

_-… »_

Toujours pas de réponse alors que je continuais a regarder dans tout les sens, ou plutôt qu'elle continuait à me faire tourner sur moi-même. J'avais finalement lâcher mon pieu, il ne me serait plus d'aucune utilité de toutes façon.

_« S'il te plait 'Bekah écou… aaaah »_

Je sentis une douleur cuisante dans ma jambe alors que je venais de m'effondrer au sol. En le regardant j'y vis le pieu dedans. Je me mis à rire, d'un rire jaune. Je retirais le morceau de bois dans un cris de douleur. En me relevant tout avait cessé. Rebekah était partit. Je montait dans les escaliers afin d'aller dans ma chambre. Le t-shirt avait disparu des escaliers et en rentrant dans ma chambre je vis que le pantalon également. Elle avait du les récupérer … Je rentrais dans ma salle de bain, il fallait que je prenne une douche. Une fois sous la douche, j'allumais l'eau chaude. Je la sentis couler sur mon corps, déliant mes muscles un a un. L'eau chaude avait finalement recouvert chaque parois de ma salle de bain d'une couche de buée. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes j'éteignis finalement l'eau. Je pris une serviette, me séchant les cheveux et le corps avant de l'enrouler autour de mon bassin puis de sortir. Il ne me fallu faire que 2 pas pour comprendre que je n'avais pas été aussi seul que je le croyais. _Elle_ avait du revenir, ou bien elle n'était jamais partit. Puisque de toute évidence elle était entré dans cette salle de bain en même temps que moi. Sur le miroir au dessus de mon lavabo était écrit un mot dans la buée. « **_Vengeance_** ». J'effacer d'un coup de main sur la glace le mot avant de partir dans ma chambre afin de m'habiller. Il valait mieux que je n'y pense pas. Pas pour le moment ou je risque d'exploser. J'enfilais un t-shirt et un pantalon et quittait le manoir.

**PDV ELIJAH**

Lorsque Niklaus était allé voir Rebekah j'étais partis rejoindre Katherina comme je lui l'avais promis. Puis après l'avoir emmener déjeuner je l'avais de nouveau laissé seule pour faire les boutiques. Je rentrais dans ma demeure. En entrant je sus que j'étais seul avec mon frère, les autres étaient partis. Je le trouvais sur le canapé, un verre de scotch posé sur la table basse, en train de dessiner dans son carnet. Je me doutais de se qu'il devait dessiner : Caroline, encore et toujours. J'eu un petit sourire, le faite qu'elle soit enfin dans sa vie pleinement et librement ne l'avait pas empêché d'arrêter de la dessiner. Oui, j'avais su qu'elle habitait alors que je venais juste de franchir le seuil. Son odeur est partout dans cette maison.

_« Niklaus, il faut que l'on parle, dis-je, lui indiquant ma présence. »_

En entendant ma voix il referma son carnet et se leva sans avoir avant bien sur vidé son verre.

_« Et de quoi veux-tu parler mon frère ? Demanda-t-il. _

_-De Katherina._

_-Pourquoi voudrais-je parler d'elle ?_

_-Car elle fait partit de ma vie maintenant._

_-Et ? Arqua-t-il._

_-Et qu'il vaut mieux réglé les choses maintenant, avant qu'elle ne vienne ici._

_-J'ai pourtant été clair a ce sujet Elijah. Je ne veux pas d'elle sous mon toit._

_-Niklaus, je ne vais pas la laisser seule. Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle vienne, alors je ne resterais pas non plus. Et tout ceci n'aura donc servis a rien, dis-je calmement. »_

Je vis dans son regard le combat qu'il menait. Devait-il la laisser venir vivre ici, et donc par la même occasion lui pardonner, ou devait-il prendre le risque que je quitte la ville de nouveau ? Il pris quelques secondes avant de répondre.

_« Elle peut rester. Mais au moindre problème avec Hayley ou même Caroline elle est morte. Est-ce clair ? Claqua-t-il finalement._

_-Très clair. Je te remercie. Et je te promets qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes._

_-Ne promet pas des choses que tu es incapable de tenir. Tu as vu comment sa c'est terminer la dernière fois non ? »_

Puis il partit sans rien dire d'autres. S'enfermant dans son atelier.

* * *

Je vous invite à vous rendre sur ma page facebook, Mallau Fiction (le lien dans mon profil) où vous pourrez y retrouvez des extraits, l'avancements des différentes fictions et OS en préparation, les images des chapitres, les anniversaires des stars, etc, etc

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Mallau


	12. Une promesse pour toujours

**ludivine92 : **Malgré ce que je t'ai dit en réponse à ta review ce ne sera finalement pas dans ce chapitre les retrouvailles mais dans le prochain qui sera exclusivement basé sur cela. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Odessa : **La vengeance de Rebekah n'est pas au programme dans ce chapitre, ni dans le prochain qui sera réservé aux "retrouvailles" de la famille. Nous pourrons avoir un aperçu de la cohabitation (au départ) avec Katherine. En attendant je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Carabes :** Rebekah prépare... Non ! Ce serais trop facile. Peut être prépare-t-elle la mort de Stefan. Ou bien va-t-elle peut être sans lassé... qui sait? Personne. Sauf moi ;) Ce n'est malheureusement pas dans ce chapitre que tu pourras savoir. Il faudra patienté encore un peu. En attendant je te souhaite une agréable lecture !

**Elsa :** Je te remercie de rester fidèle à fiction. Sa me fait plaisir. J'irais bien aller lire ta fiction mais le lien ne marche malheureusement pas et j'ai tout essayer ): Si tu as facebook, rejoins moi sur ma page Mallau Fictions et envoie moi le lien par MP. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaire, bonne lecture !

**marion60 :** Je te remercie pour ta review, on va en apprendre un peu plus dans ce chapitre sur la rencontre de Elijah et Katherine. Bonne lecture !

Merci également à ** -forever** pour ta review. J'ai beaucoup aimé discuté avec toi. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Et oui, me revoici, me revoilà. Vous n'y croyiez peut être plus, mais sachez que je termine TOUJOURS ce que je commence et que je ne vous lâcherais pas. Je sais je n'ai aucune excuse pour cette interminable attente mais je vais faire comme tout auteur dans le même cas : mieux vaut tard que jamais non? Bon je sais c'est une mauvaise excuse mais pour tout savoir je suis de mauvaise foi. Voilà c'est dit ! Haha. **

**Je tenais à vous rappeler que si vous vous ennuyer, ou que vous voulez simplement discuté, partagé ou bien me posez des questions sur la fictions et mes autres écrit en cours vous pouvez me rejoindre sur Mallau Fiction **(lien dans mon profil)**.****  
**

**Et pour finir j'ai une petite question à vous posez puisque seul une personne ma répondu **(coucou Alice). **Est-ce que certain(e)s d'entre vous on lu la Vampire Academy? La fin ne ma pas plus et j'ai commencer à en écrire une nouvelle seulement je voudrais savoir si beaucoup d'entre vous serais intéressés pour la lire. ****  
**

**Sachez également que j'avance petit à petit sur mes autres projet et que certain ne devrais pas tarder à arriver. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

* * *

**PDV KATHERINE**

J'avais passé ma journée a vagabondé de magasins en magasins alors que je n'attendais qu'une chose, un appel. Celui de mon cher et tendre qui m'expliquerais enfin la situation. Nous étions revenu à Mystic Falls et avions par la même occasion mis en suspend notre voyage pour Klaus ainsi que Rebekah à ce que j'avais compris. Mais je n'aspirais cas qu'une chose, y retourner. Je n'aimais pas me savoir dans la même ville que Klaus, à sa merci alors qu'il souhaitait me voir morte. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait me faire. Je connaissais les raisons qu'avait Elijah en venant ici mais ce que je ne connaissais pas étais ses désires de oui ou non repartir avec moi durant mon tours du monde. Allait-il me laisser pour rester auprès des siens ou rester avec moi. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne me quitterait plus, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient de réuni avec un bébé près à naître allait-il changer d'avis. J'attendais et redoutais à la fois ce fameux appel qui me dirait si ou non j'avais eu raison d'écouté mon cœur qu'elle mois plus tôt.

/Flash Back/

Je venais d'attaquer mon tour du monde en solitaire. J'avais décidé d'attaquer par l'Asies. Je venais de sortir de mon hôtel luxurieux dans une ville du Japon lorsque je tombais sur l'homme qui hantait mes rêves depuis bien des siècles maintenant. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir ici. Pour être honnête je ne m'attendais à voir personne ici -je n'avais prévu personne de mon départ- Mon premier réflexe fut de me cacher derrière un des grands pilonnes qui ornait le porche de l'hôtel. J'espérais qu'il ne m'est pas vu mais n'osait jeter un coup d'œil derrière moi pour m'en assurer. Et s'il était la sur l'ordre de Klaus afin de me tuer ? Mieux valait quitter au plus vite cette endroit me résolus-je mais pour l'instant je n'espérais qu'une chose, qu'il s'en aille le plus rapidement possible.

_« Katherina, quelle belle surprise de te voir ici. »_

_Merde_ pensais-je. Je levais les yeux vers lui alors que je me redressais correctement. J'étais dans une position de faiblesse et il m'avait prise par surprise.

_« Que viens-tu faire ici ? Demandais-je. »_

Je scrutais son visage alors qu'il relevait ses lunettes de soleil. Nos regards se croisèrent et je crus m'y perdre.

_« Je suis en vacances. Et toi ?_

_-Je suis en vacances aussi. »_

Je restais septique sur sa version de « vacances ». Je regardais aux alentours et remarquais qu'il manquait 2 personnes autours de lui pour ses prétendus vacances.

_« Où est ta famille ?_

_-A la Nouvelle-Orléans. C'est la que je les ai laissé en tout cas._

_-Je ne te crois pas. Tu as laissé ta sœur chérie et ton frère adoré ?_

_-Oui il y avait trop de tension entre nous alors j'ai préférer partir. »_

Plus il parlait et plus je craignais pour ma vie, mais plus je fondais sur place également. Sa voix était-elle un chant de sirène, essayant de me faire tomber dans ses filets. Mais j'y résistais, ou du moins essayais. C'est pour cette raison que sa question me pris au dépourvu.

_« Accepterais-tu de venir dîner avec moi demain soir ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Afin que tu puisses me ramener à Klaus pour qu'il me tu ? Or de question, ripostais-je finalement après avoir retrouvé un semblant d'esprit._

_-Crois tu que j'aurais pris le temps de te le proposer si tel était mes intentions ? Ne serions nous pas déjà dans ma voiture, toi ligoté et bâillonné, en direction de l'aéroport ? Répondit-il avec tout le calme et le sérieux que je lui connaissais. »_

Il marquait un point sur le coup. 1 pour Elijah – 0 pour Katherine. J'étais à court d'arguments et son résonnement avait du sens et puis… j'avais tellement envie d'aller à se rendez-vous. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas avoir moi aussi le droit à un peu de bonheur ? Il ne me fallu que très peu de temps pour prendre ma décision.

_« A 8 heures devant ma chambre. Ne sois pas en retard, dis-je avec toute la désinvolture dont j'étais capable avant de finalement me déplacé sur le côté et rentré dans l'hôtel._»__

Une fois à l'intérieur je me laissais glisser sur un des canapés. Venais-je vraiment d'accepter un rendez-vous avec Elijah ? Oui j'en étais certaine et j'avais hâte d'être à demain soir. En regardant autour de moi je me rendis compte que j'étais dans l'hôtel. Pourquoi en étais-je sortie déjà ? Je ne m'en souvenais plus, mais ce qui était sur c'est qu'il fallait que j'aille trouver la tenu idéal. Je me levais donc avant de finalement quitter l'hôtel d'un pas décisif.

/FIN DU FLASH BACK/

/RETOUR PRESENT/

Après cette rencontre tout c'était passé plutôt rapidement. Nous avions diné le lendemain soir, puis le soir après ainsi que tout les autres repas du reste de la semaine. Il avait toujours été galant comme a son habitude mais il avait également tombé le masque et c'était livrer à moi. Quand vient la fin de la semaine, nous avons décidé de continuer ce voyage ensemble. La tension sexuel qu'il y avait entre nous était palpable mais nous n'avion rien fait avant d'être sur que nos sentiments était véritable. C'est seulement deux semaines après notre rencontre qu'il m'a avoué qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de pensé à moi ses derniers siècles. Je lui avais confié mes propres sentiments à son égare et c'est en Bulgarie, mon pays natal que nous nous étions abandonné dans notre plaisir ultime. Ça avait été magique et après cela nous ne nous étions plus lâché. Il m'avait promis de resté pour toujours à mes côté maintenant qu'il m'avait retrouvé alors pourquoi doutais-je maintenant. Elijah était un homme de paroles, il tenait ses promesses quoi qu'il en coute. Mais ne pourrait-il pas en sacrifier une sans remord pour sa famille ? Je doutais et le silence du portable que je tenais en main n'arrangeait rien. Pourquoi m'était-il autant de temps pour m'appeler ?

Alors que je venais de ranger l'appareil dans ma poche je le sentis vibrer. A la fois heureuse et inquiète plus que jamais, je répondis à l'appel de mon homme.

/Appel/

_*Katerina ?_

_*Oui Eli ?_

_*J'aurais besoin que tu me rejoignes au manoir, maintenant._

_*Quoi ? NON ! Tu veux que Klaus me tue ? Tu l'as entendu aussi bien que moi. Il ne veut pas de moi dans sa maison !_

_ *S'il te plait Katerina, il ne te ferra rien, il me l'a promit. Rejoint moi et je t'expliquerais tout._

_*Et je dois croire une promesse de Klaus ?_

_*Non, mais tu crois en les miennes n'est ce pas ?_

_*Oui…_

_*Alors je te promets qu'il ne te ferra rien. Veux-tu bien me rejoindre maintenant ? Tu me manque terriblement._

_*Bien j'arrive. Je serais la dans 5 minutes. Tu me manque aussi._

/Fin de l'appel/

**PDV ELIJAH**

J'attendais l'arrivé de Katerina, un verre à la main, assis dans un des fauteuils du salon. Comme elle l'avait dit 5 minutes à peine après mon appel je l'entendis se garer dans l'allée. Je me levais en reposant le verre sur la table basse et allait a sa rencontre dans le hall.

_« Entre, dis-je en lui ouvrant la porte. »_

Je la vis hésiter avant de finalement entrer. Je la pris dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser. Elle prolongea le baiser avant d'y mette fin, me regardant.

_« Veux-tu bien m'expliquer maintenant pourquoi nous ne sommes pas dans notre avion pour continuer notre tour du monde ? me demanda-t-elle._

_-Nous allons rester ici, pour une période indéterminé._

_-Quoi ? Mais je croyais que nous n'étions que de passage._

_-Klaus veut que je reste ici, commençais-je._

_-Quand est-il de moi ? Tu continu de lui obéir, toujours et encore, me coupa-t-elle amère alors qu'elle se détachait de moi. »_

_-Toi ? Tu reste ici avec moi bien sur, je ne veux plus être loin de toi. »_

Je tentais de me rapprocher d'elle mais elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, me signifiant clairement qu'elle voulait me tenir à distance.

_« Katerina écoute, je n'obéis plus aux ordres de Klaus. Il désir que nous redevenions une famille et j'en désir tout autant. Je dois rattraper mes erreurs avec Rebekah avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et Klaus doit rattraper ses erreurs passé également. Je veux passer mon éternité avec toi, avouais-je en m'avançant vers elle. Klaus veut retrouver notre famille, et Caroline et toi faite partit de notre famille. Ce ne sera peut être pas facile au début mais tout finira par s'arranger avec le temps. J'en suis certain. Mais pour sa il faut que tu reste avec moi._

_-Et qu'en est-il de Klaus, il ne me laissera jamais venir vivre ici._

_-Klaus n'est pas un problème. Il a promit de ne rien te faire, du moment que tu n'engendrais pas de problème avec Hayley ou Caroline. »_

Je la vis hésité. Je tentais une nouvelle fois de la prendre dans mes bras, cette fois si elle me le permis.

_« Donc en plus de te soumettre aux ordres de Klaus, tu voudrais que je mis soumette aussi, exposa-t-elle._

_-Je n'obéis pas aux… commençais-je mais elle m'envoya un regard qui voulait dire qu'elle n'y croyait pas. C'est à peut près sa oui… _

_Je sais, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que tu espérais, ni se que j'espérais mais je n'ai pas le choix. Rebekah préférait avoir de nouveau une dague dans le cœur plutôt que me parler. Je dois essayer de rattraper ce que j'ai fais. Et je préférais me faire daguer plutôt que d'être loin de toi. Si je vois que tout est perdu avec Rebekah je te promets que nous repartirons, rajoutais-je. »_

Je vis qu'elle était prête à accepter. La connaissant, elle pesait le pour et le contre de rester. Elle avait du trouver quelques contres mais pas assez pour refuser, sinon elle me l'aurait fait savoir.

_« S'il te plait Katerina, j'ai besoin de toi auprès de moi…dis-je avant de l'embrasser. »_

Cela suffit à arrêter son questionnement intérieur et une fois détaché de mes lèvres elle me donna sa réponse.

_« J'accepte, dit-elle dans un souffle._

_-Merci mon amour, répondis-je avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. »_

* * *

**Je vous invite à vous rendre sur ma page facebook, Mallau Fiction (le lien dans mon profil) où vous pourrez y retrouvez des extraits, l'avancements des différentes fictions et OS en préparation, les images des chapitres, les anniversaires des stars, etc, etc...**

**N'oublie pas de répondre à la question posé plus haut, soit, avez-vous la saga Vampire Academy? **

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

**Mallau.**


	13. Bonjour sous toutes ses formes

**Bonjour, Bonsoir, nous sommes actuellement le 1er Décembre et j'espère que vous avez tous et toutes passez une agréable journée pour commencer cette magnifique période qui est celle de Noël ! Personnelement c'est probablement ma préférée !**

**Odessa :** Je m'excuse. Le chapitre aura mis presque 3 mois à arriver mais il est enfin la. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Marion 60 :** Je te garde la surprise de ce que Katherine adviendra ;) J'aime également beaucoup ce personnage. C'est bien la seule des doubles Petrova que j'aime xD Bonne lecture !

**Carabes :** Oui c'est certains que cela va faire beaucoup pour notre hybride préféré. Je te souhaite une agréable lecture !

**Elsa :** Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Tu as déjà vu que j'ai lu ta fanfiction et tu sais ce que j'en pense ;) J'espère te retrouver en bas comme d'habitude ! Enjoy !

**Merci également à ma petite Amandine. Je t'ai répondu par MP toi ;)**

* * *

**Et oui vous ne rêver pas je suis bel et bien de retours avec un noiveau chapitre après presque trois mois d'absence ! POur vous prévenir j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avance et encore plein d'idée donc je devrais pouvoir vous poster des chapitres sans trop d'attente. Houra ! Non? Tant pis ^^**

* * *

**PDV CAROLINE**

Je rentrais de mes achats. Klaus m'avait demandé de m'absenter le temps qu'il réveille Rebekah. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle est trop de chose à subir et pour être honnête je ne voulais pas non plus être la à son réveille. J'avais donc accepté. Le prêt de sa carte bleu avait été un bon encouragement également. Je poussais donc la porte de la maison et entrait, impatiente de revoir mon hybride mais également de lui montrer ce que j'avais acheté.

« _Klaus, je suis rentré et crois moi tu veux…_ »

Je restais choquer de ce que je voyais en arrivant vers la salle à manger.

« _…voir ce que j'ai acheté… finis-je d'une petite voix._

_-Bonjour Caroline, me dit Elijah avec un sourire poli._ »

Le visage de celle qu'il embrassait un peu plus tôt m'était encore cacher mais je reconnaîtrais cette chevelure parmi mille.

_« Elena ? Demandais-je abasourdis. »_

La brunette se tourna face à moi et je pu enfin voir son visage.

_« Raté, me répondit celle-ci avec un sourire que je ne saurais décrire. Essaye encore._

_-Katherine. Bien sur. »_

Il y eu un moment de silence, de ce genre de silence embarrassent.

_« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, dis-je finalement._

_-Bien sur, répondit Elijah alors que je partais. »_

Je montais dans ma chambre afin de déposer mes sacs puis allait dans l'atelier de Klaus.

_« Qu'est ce que Katherine fais ici ?_

_-Bonjour à toi aussi mon amour. »_

Il se désintéressa de sa toile et avança vers moi.

_« Katerina va vivre avec nous, avec Elijah, avoua-t-il._

_-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? Tu lui as pardonné ? Demandais-je._

_-Oui et non. J'essaye. Pour Elijah. Il menaçait de partir si je ne la laissais pas vivre ici avec lui. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. »_

Je soufflais un bon coup et m'approchais de lui. Il me prit dans ses bras.

_« C'est bon, je comprends ne t'en fais pas, répondis-je. »_

Il combla le reste d'espace qu'il restait entre nous et m'embrassa.

**« Merci, souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres.**

**-De quoi ? Demandais-je.**

**-D'être toi. »**

Cette fois ci c'est moi qui l'embrassais. Notre baiser prit rapidement de l'ampleur, de tel sorte qu'il me plaqua contre le mur, m'embrassant le cou. Je glissais mes mains le long de son torse avant de les remonter à sa nuque. Il glissa à son tour les mains sous mes fesses afin de me soulever et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Il me transporta jusqu'au canapé et rapidement nos vêtements roulèrent à terre. Nous passons un long moment à profiter du corps de l'autre.

**PDV REBEKAH**

Le soleil entamait sa descente lorsque je rentrais chez moi. A peine j'eu passez la porte et fait quelques pas qu'Hayley se jeta sur moi, m'entourant de ses bras. Je ne pu qu'en faire de même.

_« Je suis tellement désolé, répétait-elle, la tête plongé dans mon cou. »_

J'arrivais finalement à me délivrer de son emprise. Elle me regarda les larmes aux yeux.

_« Je voulais te le dire. Je te le jure. Mais il me l'a interdit._

_-C'est bon Hayley. Sa va._

_-J'ai essayé d'empêcher Klaus de te daguer. Mais il avait barricadé ta chambre de gardes. J'aurais vraiment aimé faire quelque chose… Je suis tellement désolé. »_

Elle n'arrêtait pas de se confondre en excuses. Cela en devenait presque insupportable.

_« C'est bon Hayley. Tout va bien, répétais-je avec un sourire qui se voulait sincère. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »_

Je m'avançais vers elle et la prit dans mes bras pour confirmer mes dires. Elle me rendit mon étreinte avant de me coller un baiser sur la joue.

_« Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-elle avant de repartir à l'étage. »_

Je la laissais partir et m'avançais dans le salon. Klaus était assis sur le canapé, Caroline à côté de lui. Sa ne m'étonne pas. Elle joue tellement mal la comédie que cela se voyait à des kilomètres qu'elle était amoureuse de mon frère. Elle lui a enfin succombé. Quand il m'entendit arriver il se leva. Elle en fit de même.

_« Je n'ai pas mentis. Je suis rentré avant la tombé de la nuit, lui dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il commençait à peine à faire nuit._

_-Je savais que tu reviendrais._

_-Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le choix en même temps. »_

Il ne répondit pas. Je me tournais donc vers Caroline.

_« Je vois que tu as commencé à envahir la maison, dis-je d'une voix un peu plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu._

_-Je… je… »_

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre et fini par ce taire. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement ce que Klaus remarqua aussi puisqu'il en prit une, liant leur doigt ensemble. Il semblerait que je l'effraie. Temps pis. Je ne vais pas la plaindre.

_« Laisse tomber, dis-je avant de quitter la pièce. »_

Je montais l'escalier afin d'aller dans ma chambre. Une fois en haut je tombais sur Elijah. Je vais tous me les payer. Ce n'est pas possible. Pensais-je.

_« Rebekah, souffla-t-il. J'aurais besoin de te parler._

_-Et moi je ne veux pas te voir, répondis-je d'une voix sèche et colérique._

_-Je t'en pris… »_

Alors que j'avais continué à avancer je me stoppais et lui faisait face.

_« Oh non Elijah. Tu ne m'auras pas avec des je t'en pris et des je suis désolé. »_

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien.

_« Je ne veux pas te voir, martelais-je. Point. Maintenant fou moi la paix. »_

Et je continuais mon chemin jusqu'à ma chambre. Refermant d'un coup de talon la porte ce qui la fit claquer.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin aux aurores. Je m'habillais rapidement et descendais afin de prendre une poche de sang. J'avais hâte de quitter cette maison pour la journée. Alors que j'arrivais dans la cuisine je fus surprise d'y trouver quelqu'un.

_« Alors la grande Katerina c'est enfin abandonner à mon frère, dis-je. »_

En prononçant le mot ''frère'' j'eu une sensation bizarre et je me notais intérieurement que je ne devrais plus qualifier Elijah comme sa.

_« Et la grande Rebekah est enfin revenu parmi les vivant, rétorqua-t-elle. »_

Il était évident que je l'effrayais. Malgré son assurance au niveau des paroles, sa tenue et la façon dont elle restait éloigner de moi la trahissait. C'est amusant la manière dont elles se tenaient à l'écart de moi. La manière dont elles avaient peur que je défoule mes nerfs sur elles puisque d'une certaines façon elles sont mortel. Je ne m'empêcherais pas de jouir de se pouvoir en tout cas.

_« Même si l'envie me tente je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Lui dis-je en attrapant une poche de sang._

_-L'idée ne m'avais pas effleuré le cerveau._

_-Menteuse, répliquais-je dans un rire. Tu as peur que je m'en prenne à toi pour me venger d'Elijah. Crois moi, je ne m'abaisserais jamais à quelque chose sa. Ce serait tellement lâche._

_-Si tu le dis. »_

Je bu la poche d'une traite et allait la jeter à la poubelle. Sans même lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil je partis à vitesse vampirique. _Tellement pathétique_, pensais-je.

Une fois en ville, j'avais décrété qu'il me fallait de nouveaux vêtements. Je passais donc le reste de ma mâtiné dans les boutiques. J'avais surprit Damon en passant devant le Mystic Grill. Pensant donc que Stefan était seul, je me rendais chez lui. J'allais pouvoir m'amuser un peu.

* * *

**Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre? J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Dite moi tout en reviews ;)**

**Je vous invite à vous rendre sur ma page facebook, Mallau Fiction (le lien dans mon profil) où vous pourrez y retrouvez des extraits, l'avancements des différentes fictions et OS en préparation, les images des chapitres, les anniversaires des stars, ainsi qu'une nouveauté pour cette belle période : Un calendrier de l'avant !**

**Mallau.**


	14. Le prince

**Hi ! Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre ! Une fois encore ce chapitre est plutôt court mais les prochains seront bien plus long (le double). J'espère vous retrouver plus bas et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Carabes :** Ne t'inquiète pas Elijah sera toujours la pour sa belle Katarina. Il lui l'a promit après tout ! ;)

**Odessa :** Nous la verrons bientôt évolué la relation entre les filles. Je te laisserais donc le découvrir par toi même.

**Marion 60 :** Ce n'est pas à Damon qu'elle fait quelques choses mais à Stefan. Il y avais toute l'explication dans le chapitre 11.

Merci à toi ma chère petite A- pour ta review qui me fait toujours plaisir. Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture.

* * *

**Dans ce chapitre nous en apprendrons un peu plus sur la vie humaine de Rebekah. Bon aller je ne dis rien de plus et je vous laisse à votre lecture ! ;)**

* * *

**PDV STEFAN**

Cela fait maintenant 2 semaines que Rebekah venait tous les jours pour sa vengeance. Je n'en avais parlé à personne mais je me demandais sans cesse quand cela pourrais bien se terminer. Finirait-elle par me tuer ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'elle venait tous les jours au manoir lorsque j'étais seul et que tout les jours sa recommençait. Les portes et fenêtres qui claquent au départ. Signe qu'elle était arrivée. Puis des courants d'air autours de moi. Chaque fois j'essayais de la voir, de lui parler, mais elle allait trop vite. Je m'excusais, essayait de lui faire comprendre mais jamais elle ne me répondait. Et pourtant, j'aurais tant aimé qu'elle me pardonne. Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, non au contraire.

Je l'avais aperçut une fois, quelques jours plus tôt. Elle ne m'avait pas vu mais moi, j'avais pu la détailler assez longtemps. Elle était splendide comme toujours. Puis elle était montée dans sa voiture et le charme c'était rompu. Après sa je n'avais pas arrêté de penser a elle, plus que d'habitude en tout cas. J'essayer de la voir. J'étais même allé jusqu'au manoir des Mikaelson pour avoir une chance de l'apercevoir. En vain. Il m'a fallut attendre jusqu'à il y a quelques heures pour que je puisse enfin la voir. C'était avant qu'elle ne revienne au manoir. Et la encore j'avais pu la détailler. Elle portait un jean bleu ainsi qu'un t-shirt près du corps blanc. Des talons aiguilles noir corbeau. Ses cheveux étaient tressés sur le côté. J'avais enfin pu voir son visage après plus d'un mois et elle était ravissante. Son sourire était rayonnant quoi qu'un peu entaché par la tristesse peinte dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. J'aurais voulu aller la voir. Mais je m'étais finalement raviser. A la place j'étais rentré au manoir. Une heure après, alors que j'étais seul, elle était arrivée. Sans autre cérémonie, tout c'étais passer rapidement. Pas de portes ni de fenêtres qui claquent. Pas de courant d'air. Juste une douleur atroce dans l'estomac et une unique porte qui claque finalement. Signe qu'elle était partie.

**PDV REBEKAH**

J'allais entrer chez Stefan lorsque je crus voir du mouvement dans la forêt adjacente. Je commençais donc à aller voir mais je me ravisais. Autant en finir, je pourrais aller voir après. J'entrais donc dans la demeure de Salvatore comme à mon habitude depuis maintenant 2 semaines.

J'en ressortais cette fois ci plus rapidement qu'habituellement, avançant vers la forêt. J'arrivais à présent à l'orée du bois je m'arrêtais un instant afin d'essayer d'entendre s'il y avait encore du bruit.

«_ Pssst__»___

Mon regard se tourna vers l'endroit d'où le bruit venait, une main sortit de derrière l'arbre, m'invitant à avancer. Un souvenir vient s'infiltrer doucement de mon esprit.

**/Flash Back/**

Je n'étais encore qu'une enfant, je devais avoir six ou sept ans. Certains des enfants du village m'avaient donné rendez-vous à l'orée du bois pour que l'on joue ensemble. C'était le début d'après-midi et le soleil billait dans le ciel bleu entaché par des nuages. Lorsque je fus arrivé il n'y avait personne. Je regardais autours de moi.

«_Y a quelqu'un ? Demandais-je._

_-Pssst.»_

Le bruit venait des arbres. Je me retournais vivement et avançait doucement.

« _Ici, dit une voix masculine.»_

Cette fois le bruit venait du côté opposé, je me retournais de nous.

_« Là._

_-Rebekah._

_-Pssst.__»___

Les bruits des voix venaient de partout. Je m'étais avancer un peu plus dans la forêt et je ne faisais que me tourner et me retourner sur moi-même, cherchant du regard quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider. Mais les voix continuait, disant de plus en plus de choses horrible sans que personne ne viennes.

_« Arrêté, criais-je avant de tomber à genou.__»__ _

_«Arrêté, dis-je d'une petite voix, fondant en larmes.»_

Je sentis des bras m'encercler, je les reconnaissais.

_« Chuuuut, ça va aller petite sœur.__»___

Il me fit un baiser dans les cheveux avant de se relevé.

_« Dégager, cria-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante malgré son jeune âge._

_-Ou sinon quoi ? Dit un des garçons du village. Il était beaucoup plus grand et plus fort que Nik._

_-Ou sinon tu devras m'affronter moi, dit Elijah en arrivant._

Tous étaient finalement partit, personne ne voulais essayer de s'en prendre à Elijah. Niklaus était revenu vers voir.

_« Ils sont partis, me dit-il d'une voix douce._»__

Il ouvrit ses bras et je me callais à l'intérieur, toujours en larmes.

« _Ils étaient méchants, sanglotais-je._

_-Ils ne t'embêteront plus, essaya-t-il de me rassurer._

_-Merci, lui soufflais-je à l'oreille alors qu'il me soulevait dans ses bras afin de me porter et de me ramener à la maison._»__

**/Fin du Flash Back/**

Je chassais rapidement se souvenir de mon esprit alors que je m'avançais dans le bois. La personne flasha à travers le bois.

_« Tu veux jouer à ça ? Dis-je à haute voix._

Je flashais à mon tour. Je m'arrêtais quelque instants afin d'écouter pour savoir par où il ou elle ou qui que se soit était partit.

_« Pssst»_

Toujours le même bruit et la même main. Je m'avançais donc et de nouveau la personne s'en alla en flashant. Je la suivis. Nous sommes maintenant au milieu du bois. Je m'arrête une fois encore, essayant de retrouver sa trace mais il n'y a plus un bruit. Je ferme les yeux afin de me concentrer. D'un seul mouvement, sans que je ne le voie venir je me sens percuter un arbre. La douleur dans mon dos n'est pas forte, la personne a retenu son coup. J'ouvris les yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage en voyant la personne qui se trouvait face à moi. Alors qu'un souvenir s'infiltrait de nouveau en moi.

**/Flash Back/**

Je devais avoir une quinzaine d'année. Ma mère m'avait demandée d'aller cueillir des baies dans la forêt et j'avais accepté. C'était un très bon moyen de m'éclipsé de toute cette tension qu'il y avait depuis le retour de Mikael. Je m'étais enfoncé dans le bois et décidais de rejoindre la clairière. Il devrait être là-bas. Une fois arriver je déposais mon panier à mes pieds et m'avançait derrière un arbre plutôt majestueux. Il était là, en train de couper du bois. J'attendis patiemment qu'il fasse une pose. Mon attente n'était pas des plus pénibles puisque j'avais le loisir de pouvoir l'espionner. Il fini par poser sa hache afin d'aller se rafraichir vers la rivière. J'en profitais pour sortir de ma cachette. Sans qu'il ne me voit je pris sa hache et retournais vers l'arbre, déposant sa hache en évidence. Il revient quelles que minutes après que je me sois de nouveau cacher. Il chercha sa hache avant de finalement la voir. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_« Qu'avons-nous là ? Une hache qui se déplace toute seule, dit-il à haute voix. »_

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire. J'attendis un peu mais n'entendant plus de bruit et me décollais de l'arbre afin de voir ou il était. Je ne le vis nulle part.

_« Me cherches-tu ? Me demanda une voix à l'oreille alors que des mains rugueuses se déposaient sur mes hanches. »_

Je sursautais.

_« Tu m'as fichu la trouille, dis-je »_

Puis je me retournais dans ses bras afin d'être face à lui. Un sourire illuminait son visage et le mien aussi.

_« Bonjour à toi amour, souffla-t-il._

_-Bonjour à toi aussi mon prince, dis-je une main sur sa joue. »_

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement des miennes.

**/Fin Flash Back/**

* * *

**Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre? Que pensez-vous du mystérieux prince de notre belle Rebekah? Qui pensez-vous que c'est ? Dites moi tout en review! **

**Je vous invite à vous rendre sur ma page facebook, Mallau Fiction (le lien dans mon profil) où vous pourrez y retrouvez des extraits, l'avancements des différentes fictions et OS en préparation, les images des chapitres, les anniversaires des stars etc. **

**Mallau.**


	15. Réapparition du passé

**Bonjour, bonsoir. Je vous retrouve avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Pas de réponse aux reviews anonymes puisqu'il n'y en a pas eu. J'en ai d'ailleurs été attristée. Merci tout de même à toi Amandine pour ta review toujours présente ! **

* * *

**Je tenais à vous dire pour ceux qui ne savent pas qu'un nouveau chapitre est posté tous les lundis. Que ce soit de cette fiction-ci ou de Unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Mais comme vous le savez tous les vacances arrivent à grands pas et je tenais donc à vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre durant ces vacances de noël, vous comprendrez surement pourquoi ;) ****Néanmoins je vous retrouverais le lundi de la rentrée ainsi que tout les lundis suivant !**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**PDV EXTERNE**

_« Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Nous ne nous sommes pas quittés en très bon thermes la dernière fois, avoua l'homme._

_-Tu crois ? Dit-elle._

_-Je suis la pour essayer d'arranger les choses, tenta-t-il. »_

_« Où étais-tu d'ailleurs durant tout le mois dernier ? Je ne t'ai vu une seule fois, reprit-il._

_-Daguée, répondit-elle. »_

Il ouvrit la bouche pour essayer d'en apprendre plus.

_« Tu veux arranger les choses ? Ne pose pas de questions sur ça, m'en dissuada-t-elle. »_

Il acquissa. Les yeux bleus de l'un plongé dans les yeux bleu de l'autre plus personne ne parlait.. Une main toujours sur son épaule, l'autre contre sa hanche, elle n'essayait pas de les repousser bien au contraire. Doucement le jeune homme avança son visage près de celui de sa belle. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement. Elle mourrait d'envie de sentir de nouveau ses lèvres contres les siennes. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud près d'elle. L'air s'électrisa entre eux. Lentement alors que ses lèvres allait se poser contre celle de Rebekah il les dévia.

_« Suis moi, j'ai quelques choses à te montrer, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. »_

Sa main trouva celle de Rebekah et il l'entraina avec lui avant qu'elle n'est puy dire mot. Ils partirent en vitesse. Il s'arrêta dans la clairière où ils se retrouvaient à l'époque.

_« Pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici ? Demanda-t-elle. »_

De nouveau il l'entraina avec lui. Il s'arrêta au pied d'un arbre.

_« Grimpe, lui sourit-il. »_

Elle le jugea quelques instants puis se déchaussa et grimpa sur la première branche.

_« Continu, je te rejoins, lui dit-il »_

A son tours il grimpa et la rejoignis après lui avoir dit de s'arrêter. Ils étaient arriver à plusieurs mètres de hauteur.

_« Je ne comprends toujours pas, lui avoua-t-elle._

_-Regarde autours de toi, lui répondit-il simplement. »_

Elle obéit et commença par regarder la vu. C'est vrai que c'était beau puisqu'ils étaient assez haut mais ce n'était de toute évidence pas pour cela qu'elle était ici. Elle tourna sur elle-même lentement. Son regard passa en revu tout ce qui se trouvait autours d'elle. Il glissa sur le tronc puis continua son chemin avant de finalement y revenir. Non elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Elle s'avança et s'accroupit. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai.

_« Est-ce que… commença-t-elle._

_ -Oui c'est le véritable, lui répondit-il._

_-Comment est-ce possible ?_

_-Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-il. »_

Elle passa sa main sur la marque inscrite dans l'arbre. Elle se souvenait de cette journée comme si c'était hier.

**/Flash Back/**

Comme chaque fois nous nous étions retrouvés à la clairière. Nous étions allongés dans l'herbe, ma tête posée sur son torse.

_« J'ai un idée, me dit-il._

_-Qu'est ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant ma tête afin de le regarder. »_

Il me fit un signe pour que je me relève. Elle s'exécuta.

_« Viens, souffla-t-il en souriant. »_

Elle le suivit puis il s'arrêta au pied d'un arbre. Il l'aida à grimper sur la première branche et monta à son tour. Il sortit son couteau et elle comprit.

_« Laisse-moi le faire, demanda-t-elle. »_

Il la regarda attentivement.

_« Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesse, lui avoua-t-il._

_-Oh aller. Même Nik me laisse faire, lui fit-elle remarquer. »_

Il ne pouvait riposter face à cet argument. Il connaissait sa famille et plus particulièrement Niklaus qui était vraiment très, trop, protecteur envers son unique sœur.

_« Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser, dit-il en lui tendant la lame qu'elle prit. »_

Elle prit position face au tronc de l'arbre et saisit de la lame elle y inscrit leur deux initial.

**/Fin Flash Back/**

Se souvenir suffit à lui donner quelques frissons. Cette époque semblait si loin et pourtant si près lorsqu'il était près d'elle. Elle se releva et lui fit face, s'adossant contre l'arbre. Il s'avança lentement vers elle. Rebekah le laissa faire pendant que son regard sondait celui de l'homme avec qui elle se trouvait. La main valide de ce dernier vint se poser sur sa hanche. Un sourire illumina leurs visages. Une fois encore l'air autours d'eux s'électrisa. Ils leur semblaient que les oiseaux c'étaient tus, que l'eau avait cessé de couler, que la ville c'était endormis en pleine journée mais peut être, surement étais-ce du à cette impression que rien autours d'eux avait de l'importance. Le regard toujours plonger l'un dans l'autre il approcha doucement sa bouche de celle de sa belle. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration s'accélérer tout comme les battements de son cœur. Elle-même ressentait comme une sensation de chaleur dans son cœur mort. Rebekah déplaça sa main contre la hanche de son prétendant alors que se dernier déposait la sienne contre sa joue. Elle entendit le sifflement d'un homme et cela lui suffit pour la faire revenir à la réalité. Les oiseaux se remirent à chanter, l'eau se remit à couler et elle entendit de nouveau le bruit de la ville. Leur bulle venait d'exploser. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Il était bien trop proche d'elle. Elle retira sa main presque brutalement.

_« Je dois y aller, souffla-t-elle._

_-Atte… »_

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son mots qu'elle était partit. Elle avait sauté du haut de l'arbre. En tendant l'oreille il avait pu entendre le bruit léger de ses pieds qui percutent le sol. Elle avait ramassé ses chaussures et était partit aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Il sauta à son tour. Une fois sur ses pieds il se laissa choir contre l'arbre. _Que lui était-il arrivé ?_ Se demandait-il. _Pourquoi avoir fuit ?_ Ils étaient pourtant bien tout les deux, comme avant. Il resta assis là pendant de longues très longues minutes avant de finalement rentrée dans l'appartement qu'il louait.

**PDV CAROLINE**

La nuit était tombé depuis maintenant un peu plus de deux heures et Klaus s'inquiétait. Rebekah n'était pas rentré et il avait peur, même s'il ne le disait pas avec ses termes là, qu'elle soit partit malgré son avertissement. Il tournait en rond un verre à la main.

_« Viens t'asseoir mon amour, lui demandais-je. »_

Il stoppa sa ronde et me fixa quelques instants avant de reprendre ses tours.

_« Où elle-t-elle ?! S'énerva-t-il. »_

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il figea et regarda le couloir. C'est Hayley qui apparu. Il grogna de frustration.

_« Merci de l'accueil, lui signala-t-elle. »_

Il ne daigna répondre. Je le fis donc à sa place.

_« Rebekah n'est pas rentrer, lui expliquais-je. »_

Elle hocha la tête signe qu'elle comprenait.

_« Elle va arriver Klaus, essaya-t-elle._

_-Tu n'en sais rien ! Répondit-il._

_-Si je le sais !_

_-Comment ?!_

_-Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne me laissera pas volontairement avec un psychopathe dans ton genre ! »_

J'avais eu le temps de les observer tout les deux. Qui conque aurait dit ça à mon cher et tendre se serais fait descendre. Mais pas elle. Ils étaient constamment en train de se lancer des piques et je savais que malgré les propos cela aurait le don de le calmer, au moins temporairement. Pas manqué. Il stoppa sa ronde et la fixa. Une esquisse de sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle lui sourit à son tours.

_« Bon maintenant tu te calme ou tu vas faire peur à ton bébé, dit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre bien arrondit. »_

Puis elle nous laissa de nouveau tout les deux. Il prit place sur le canapé à côté de moi et ouvrit ses bras. J'allais mis caler dedans, ma tête contre son torse. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne. Je n'étais pas dupe. Je savais que c'était une façade. Il était tout autant effrayer et en colère que quelques minutes plus tôt. Il prenait juste sur lui. Seul le retour de Rebekah pourrait le faire redescendre en tension. Il se passa encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que la porte d'entré ne s'ouvre de nouveau. Klaus se releva d'un coup me faisant lever à mon tour. Il m'avait gardé dans ses bras et je le sentis s'apaiser lorsqu'il reconnu les pas de sa sœur. Elle passa devant la porte du salon.

_« Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il me lâchait pour s'avancer un peu plus près d'elle._

_-Cela ne te regarde pas, lui répondit-elle._

_-Tu es en retards, signala-t-il._

_-Mais je suis rentré ! »_

Elle le scruta.

_« Te serais-tu inquiété de ne pas me voir revenir ? »_

Il ne répondit rien.

_« C'est sa. Tu as pensé que je ne voulais pas rentrer. »_

Elle se mit à rigoler. _Mauvais idée_, pensais-je. Je la regardais. Elle fini par se taire et leva les yeux au ciel avant de tourner les talons. Klaus l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par le bras

_« Où étais-tu ?_

_-Pose ta question correctement, l'intimida-t-elle malgré la position de faiblesse dans laquelle elle se trouvait._

_-Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau un peu plus fort._

_-Pose ta question, articula-t-elle, correctement ! »_

Je le vis se crisper. Elle regarda son bras que Klaus tenait avant de relever un regard emplit de défi vers celui de mon hybride. Elle était déterminée. Je ne savais pas quelles étaient ses intentions mais elle comptait arriver à ses fins. Je le savais car Klaus avait le même regard dans ses moments là. Je m'aperçu qu'il avait beaucoup plus en commun que de simples gènes et de simples traits du visage similaires. Ils avaient également des caractères, des gestes, des regards similaires malgré de fortes différences ils se ressemblaient en tous points et surtout ils se portaient le même amour. Il suffisait de connaitre l'un pour le savoir et je connaissais Klaus. Ses gestes, ses paroles, malgré une apparence dure étaient emplis d'amour. Rebekah était pareil. Elle avait beau mettre toute son énergie à le haïr ses yeux était remplis d'amour. Je l'avais vu à plusieurs reprises mais ne savait pas jusqu'à présent ce que c'était. Quoi que son regard soit pour le moment tacher d'une autre émotion que je n'arrivais pas à cerner.

_« Avec qui étais-tu ?!_

_-Mauvaise question, reprit-elle. »_

Je sentais mon hybride perdre son sang froid. Ils se fixèrent durant de longues minutes, elle avait essayé de retirer son bras et il n'avait fait que le resserrer un peu plus. Je pouvais voir le poing de Rebekah se serrer et se desserrer à la haute du visage de Klaus. Je savais qu'il ne craignait rien mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qui se passerait s'il relâchait à peine sa prise sur elle.

_« Voulais-tu quitté la ville ? Demanda-t-il presque en hurlant._

_-Oui ! Répondit-elle sur le même ton. »_

Choquer par sa réponse qu'il ne pensait pas entendre il relâcha son emprise. Elle en profita pour le gifler avec force. Je vis ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Je n'en connaissais pas la raison. Mon regard était sur Klaus qui posa une main sur sa joue alors qu'il serait les dents. Il la regarda de nouveau et je vis la raison des larmes de Rebekah. On apercevait très clairement sur son avant bras une trace bleuter des doigts de Klaus qui s'estompait petit à petit. Lui aussi la remarqua. Il voulu s'approcher d'elle mais elle recula.

_« Ne t'approche pas !_

_-'Bekah, je… je ne voul… tenta-t-il._

_\- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux rien entendre, lâcha-t-elle avant de flasher à l'étage. »_

La porte claque et Klaus prit appuis contre le mur. Je tentais de m'approcher de lui mais il me repoussa.

_« Ce n'est pas le moment Caroline._

_-On peut en parler tu sais._

_-Je préfère rester seul. »_

Il me regarda alors que je ne bougeais pas.

_« S'il te plait Care'._

_-Ok. »_

Je l'embrassais chastement avant de monter dans notre chambre. Je l'entendis se servir un verre, puis quelques secondes après, le verre s'explosa contre le mur. Je me sentais mal pour lui, pour eux en vérité. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui c'est passé mais il est clair qu'il y a eu d'autre problème avant.

**PDV HAYLEY**

Grâce au bébé mon ouïe était celle d'un vampire j'avais donc pu suivre la dispute qui avait éclaté en bas. Je me sentais vraiment mal pour les deux. Klaus m'avait raconté le jour où il avait dérapé et qui conque au courant peut deviner ce que Rebekah pouvait ressentir. Je sortis donc de ma chambre afin d'aller la retrouver dans la sienne. Je toquais et entrais sans attendre de réponse. Elle était assise sur son lit, touchant son bras pour voir s'il était encore sensible. La marque avait disparu mais pas dans son esprit. Je m'approchais d'elle.

_« 'Bekah ? »_

Elle releva la tête vers moi avant de la baiser de nouveau sur son bras. Malheureusement pour elle pas assez rapidement pour cacher ses yeux rougis et ses larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. J'allais m'asseoir à côté d'elle et posais ma main sur son épaule.

_« Je suis sur qu'il regrette, lui dis-je. »_

Elle releva la tête vers moi et me regarda.

_« Comment peux-tu en être sur ? Demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes._

_-Car il m'a parlé du jour ou il a perdu les pédales… »_

Son regard se figea. De toute évidence elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de cet épisode de sa vie.

_« Il était plein de remords lorsqu'il m'en à parler. »_

Elle ne répondit rien. Je la pris dans mes bras, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

_« Toutes ses tensions vont se dissiper. J'en suis certaine, lui assurais-je. »_

Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Nous restons dans cette position assez longtemps pour qu'elle finisse par s'endormir. Je l'allongeais sur son lit et lui tirais une couverture sur elle.

Puis je descendis. Klaus était toujours là sur le canapé. Il releva la tête en m'entendant arriver. Je ne fis aucune remarque sur son état et m'assis à côté de lui.

_« Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il ?_

_-Elle à connu mieux, répondis-je._

_-Je devrais aller la voir, dit-il après une petite hésitation._

_-Elle dort, lui signalais-je. Tu iras la voir demain. »_

Il hocha lentement la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide.

_« Je ne voulais pas la blesser…_

_-Je sais, lui répondis-je._

_-Ce n'était pas mon intention… vraiment pas._

_-Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais._

_-J'étais sur les nerfs… Je pensais qu'elle était partit, se justifia-t-il._

_-Je sais tout sa Klaus. Et elle le sait aussi. »_

Il me regarda intensément, comme pour être sur de ce que je disais.

_« Cela lui a juste rappelé de mauvais souvenir, ne t'en fait pas. »_

Je posais ma main contre sur son bras.

_« Klaus écoute, ta famille est détruite. »_

Il détourna le regard.

_« Mais ce n'est pas définitif. Notre bébé n'est pas seulement **ta** rédemption. C'est celle de ta famille. »_

_« Mais cela n'arrivera pas du jour au lendemain, repris-je. Vous devez y mettre du votre. **Tu** dois y mettre du tien. »_

Je savais que mes mots allaient faire leur bout de chemin et qu'il y réfléchirait. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça maintenant.

_« Donne-moi ta main, lui demandais-je. »_

Il me regarda de longues secondes avant de finalement me tendre sa main. Je la pris et la posais contre mon ventre arrondis. Mon bébé avait la mauvaise habitude de s'agité durant la soirée, c'était l'occasion. A peine eut-il posé sa main que le bébé donna un coup de pied. Il me regarda comme étonné.

_« Il sait que son papa est la, lui dis-je en le regardant._

_-Il ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais que ce soit un petit garçon, souriais-je. »_

Il me regarda et se mis à sourire.

_« Ce sera une petite fille, dit-il. J'en suis certains._

_-Nous verrons bien le moment venus, lui répondis-je. »_

Nous passons ensuite beaucoup de temps à discuter avant que je commence à sentir la fatigue me gagner. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma chambre avant de finalement aller lui aussi ce coucher.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Alors qu'en avez vous pensez? Qui est ce mystérieux homme pour vous? Qu'avez vous pensez du comportement de Rebekah? Et de Klaus? Dites moi tout sa en reviews ! **

**Mallau**


	16. Excuses et non excuses

**Bonjour ou bonsoir, je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre, un chapitre clef dans l'histoire, vous y trouver plusieurs indices qui pourront vous mettre sur différentes pistes pour la suite de l'histoire.**

**Odessa :** Tout d'abords je suis ravis de te retrouver ! Je pense que tu appréciera Hayley autant que Caroline l'apprécie ^^ Tu vas savoir dès maintenant qui est ce mystérieux personnage. J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ! ;)

**Carabes :** Sans grande surprise je ferais comme dans la série, restera à savoir pour quel raisons la petite s'appellera Hope ^^ J'espère que tu as passé un très bon noël toi aussi ! (:

**Marion 60 :** Les tensions commence à s'apaiser un peu dans ce chapitre. Je te laisse le découvrir. J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes toi également ! :)

**Je tiens également à remercié ma chère Amandine. J'adore toujours autant discuter et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tes derniers messages mon touché et fais du bien ! **

* * *

**Je vous rappel qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre sera poster tous les lundis. Peut-être y aura-t-il des exception mais vous pourrez le savoir en allant sur ma page Mallau Fiction (lien dans ma description). Je tenais également à m'excuse car je n'ai rien posté la semaine de la rentrée mais pour tout vous dire j'ai passé une très mauvaise semaine. Enfin passons, l'important c'est que maintenant vous pourrez retrouver une publication chaque lundis.**

* * *

**PDV KLAUS**

Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormis durant la nuit. La pensé que ma sœur est de nouveau peur de moi me hantait. Je m'étais levé de bonne heure et était allé peindre dans mon atelier en attendant que d'autres se lève. Je voulais aller voir Rebekah mais je m'étais dis qu'elle devait encore dormir. Une ou peut être deux heures passa avant que je n'entende mon frère se lever. Caroline se réveilla peu de temps après et ne me trouvant pas dans la chambre vint me chercher dans mon atelier.

_« Bonjour sweatheart, lui dis-je en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. _

_-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? Me demanda-t-elle. _

_-Quelques heures, répondis-je. »_

Je délaissais ma toile et allais à sa rencontre. Je la pris dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

_« Que faisais-tu debout si tôt ?_

_-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, expliquais-je. _

_-C'est à cause de ce qui c'est passé hier ? _

_-Oui, dis-je en toute honnêteté. Je comptais d'ailleurs aller la voir mais il était encore trop tôt lorsque je me suis levé._

_-Tu devrais y aller maintenant. Il m'a semblé entendre du bruit venant de sa chambre, me conseilla-t-elle._

_-Merci mon amour. »_

Je l'embrassais de nouveau avant de quitter mon atelier afin de me rendre à la chambre de ma sœur.

Une fois devant la porte j'hésitais quelques instants avant de finalement frapper. Je n'eu pas de réponse.

_« 'Bekah ? Appelais-je. »_

Je n'eu aucune réponse. De nouveau je toquais.

_« Rebekah ouvre moi s'il te plait… »_

Elle ne répondit pas et pourtant je savais qu'elle était là.

_« Rebekah je sais que tu es la, j'entends ta respiration, lui signalais-je. _

_-Je ne veux pas te voir ! Me répondit-elle. »_

Bon ce n'étais pas ce que j'espérais mais au moins elle m'avait répondu.

_« Je voudrais te parler. S'il te plait ouvre-moi… »_

Et nous voilà une fois encore dans le silence. Au même instant Hayley passa dans le couloir et me vit.

_« Sa porte n'est pas fermer, me souffla-t-elle._

_-Merci, articulais-je en silence. »_

Elle me répondit d'un hochement de tête et descendit. Surement pour aller petit déjeuner. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de finalement poussé la porte. Je n'eu pas le temps de faire un pas ou de dire un seul mot qu'un coussin me percuta le visage.

_« Dégage ! Dit ma sœur. »_

J'avais rattrapé le cousin avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Je m'avance dans la chambre en aillant pris le soin de fermer la porte derrière moi. Puis j'allais à la rencontre de ma sœur. Elle me faisait face, assise sur son lit.

_« Rebekah j'aimerais te parler._

_-Je n'ai de toute évidence pas le choix puisque tu refuse de quitter de ma chambre. »_

Ses yeux si bleus rencontrèrent les miens. Comme depuis des mois j'y lu une grande tristesse mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de colère aujourd'hui. Une colère que je ne pouvais que comprendre. Je m'assis sur son lit à ses côtés mais elle se déplaça afin de s'éloigner de moi. Je ne dis rien mais cela me peina.

_« Comment va ton bras ? Demandais-je._

_-Il a guérit ! Tu n'as pas la possibilité de vraiment me blesser de cette manière, me rappela-t-elle d'une voix froide. »_

Des images du jour où j'avais perdu le contrôle me revinrent en mémoire. Je fermais les yeux un quart de secondes avant de les chasser.

_« Ecoute Rebekah… commençais-je. »_

Je ne savais comment continuer. Son regard et sa distance me mettait mal à l'aise.

_« … ce qui c'est passé hier… je ne voulais pas. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser d'aucune manière… _

_-Mais tu l'as fais._

_-Et je le regrette. Sincèrement. Je suis désolé… J'aimerais tellement pouvoir effacer cette soirée et tout recommencer. »_

Elle ne répondit rien et regarda par la fenêtre.

_« Je te promets Rebekah que je ne voulais rien de tout ça. Tu es ma petite sœur et…, j'avalais difficilement ma salive. Et jamais je n'ai voulu te faire du mal. Mon rôle est de te protégé pas de te blesser comme je l'ai fait. »_

Elle tourna la tête vers moi si brusquement que je redoutais ce qu'elle allait me dire.

_« De quoi parles-tu ? D'hier soir ou… de la soirée où tu as dérapé ? Demanda-t-elle sur d'elle. »_

Mon cœur mort rata un battement.

_« Et bien… d'hier… tentais-je._

_-Ce n'était qu'un simple bleu mais à t'entendre cela parait être beaucoup plus. Donc je te le redemande. De quoi parles-tu ? »_

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de mes paroles. Je ne trouvais rien à redire.

_« C'est bien ce que je me disais. »_

Elle secoua la tête.

_« Klaus… combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Oublie cette soirée. Tu as perdu ton sang froid et je me tenais la. Tu ne te rendais pas compte de ce que tu faisais. »_

Ses mains attrapèrent les miennes, je ne pense pas qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle fait. Son regard était planté dans le mien et je ne pus me détaché de ses yeux. Je sais que ce moment ne durera pas. Je le sais car je vois dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus une grande tristesse que je n'avais pas vue depuis des décennies. Ce qui me blesse le plus c'est que je sais que je participe à sa tristesse.

_« La colère ta dépasser et tu ne voyais plus que sa. Arrête de te torturer ! Sa ne sert à rien… »_

Je la sens revenir à elle comme on revient d'une transe et elle lâcha mes mains. Son regard se détourna du mien pour rencontrer la fenêtre.

_« Oublie cette soirée. »_

Il est temps pour moi de quitter la chambre. Je le sais. Tout dans son attitude montre qu'il faut que je parte maintenant avant de tout gâcher. Mon corps le ressent, mon cerveau le sait mais mon cœur, mon être, la partie de moi qui lui appartient ne le veut pas. Cette partie qui, enfant ne pouvait s'empêcher de la protégé et qui en devenant vampire c'est amplifier jusqu'à avoir peur de la perdre. J'arrive à surmonter cette envie de rester à ses côté et me lève du lit. Elle tourne la tête vers moi et je pers le peu de contrôle de que j'avais. Mes lèvres se déposent sur son front. Je la sens petit à petit se décontractée. Mes yeux se ferment et je reprends assez de contrôle pour réussir à la quitter. La seconde d'après je suis dans mon atelier. Je claque la porte et me plaque contre le mur. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Au même moment, le bruit l'ayant alerté Caroline arrive dans la pièce. Elle me chercher d'abord quelques instants ne pensant pas que je puisse être derrière elle puis me voit.

_« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Me demande-t-elle. »_

Je me détache difficilement du mur.

_« Je… je ne sais pas répondis-je. »_

Elle m'entraine sur le canapé et me demande ce qui c'est passé. J'hésite. Je ne me sens pas prêt pour lui raconté cette histoire. Après tout nous sommes ensemble depuis peu. Si elle prenait peur et me quittais ? Non je ne peux pas lui raconter ce passage. Je lui raconte donc comment je suis entré et ressortie de la chambre de ma sœur sans mentionner ce qu'on sait dit. Elle sait que je lui cache quelque chose mais ne pose pas de question. Elle me regarde et parle enfin.

_« Tu as des remords, dit-elle. »_

Mes yeux sortent de leurs orbites.

_« Me regarde pas comme sa. Je ne te dis que ce que je pense. Peut être ai-je tords mais tu en montres tout les signes. Je pense que tu t'en veux pour tout ce qui est arrivé. Tu voudrais retrouver ta sœur. »_

Je n'ose rien dire. Je sais qu'elle a raison.

_« Ce n'est pas grave, me dit-elle. C'est même plutôt normal._

_-Tu sais se que j'aime chez toi ? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet. »_

Elle fait signe que non.

_« C'est que peut importe l'état dans lequel je suis ton regard sur moi ne change pas, avouais-je. _

_-Et ne changera jamais. Je t'aime tel que tu es. »_

**PDV EXTERNE**

La jeune blonde était assise depuis seulement une dizaine de minutes dans le Mystic Grill. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'était pas sortit de chez elle. Un verre de whisky était posé devant elle sur le comptoir. Elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur sa hanche. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de l'homme dans son cou.

_« Bonjour ma belle, souffla-t-il à son oreille. »_

Elle tourna légèrement la tête afin de l'apercevoir.

_« Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il_

_-Je bois un verre, répondit-elle. »_

Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle lui sourit. Au même moment un autre homme, un beau vampire châtain, entra dans le bar/restaurant. Il vit la femme qu'il cherchait, cela faisait deux jour qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et malgré tout il s'inquiétait de ne plus la revoir. Il alla à la rencontre de cette dernière, vert de jalousie. _« Qui est cet homme et que lui veut-il ? »_ Se demanda-t-il. Il s'avançait d'un pas déterminé. Il tapa sur l'épaule de l'homme afin qu'il se retour. Ce dernier le fit et le regarda.

_« Que veux-tu l'ami ? Demanda-t-il. »_

Stefan ne répondit pas et lui mit son poing dans la figure. La tête du métamorphe partit sur le côté. Il porta une main au coin de sa bouche et vit que sa lèvre était ouverte. Il se redressa lentement et fit face à Stefan. Il secoua légèrement sa main valide avant de le prendre par la nuque et le traîner de force dehors. Il le balança par terre avec une telle force que le vampire valsa à plusieurs mètres.

Rebekah prit le temps de finir son verre. Lorsqu'elle arriva dehors Stefan était contre le mur, son ancien amant le maintenant par le cou. Stefan hurlait de douleur alors que le crochet du métamorphe s'enfonçait dans la poitrine du vampire.

_« Killian ! Lui dit-elle. »_

Il tourna la tête vers elle sans lâcher Stefan.

_« Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il naturellement. _

_-Arrête. _

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Car ce n'est pas à toi de le tuer ! C'est MON jouet et je n'en ai pas terminé avec lui. _

_-Ok, répondit-il. »_

Killian regarda le pauvre vampire qui essayait de se délivrer de son emprise.

_« Bonne chance, souffla-t-il à Stefan avant de le libérer. »_

Ce dernier tomba à terre, il reprit son souffle.

_« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.__»_

Il ne répondit pas, laissant Stefan à son sort et partit vers Rebekah.

_« On se voit plus tard amour ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Absolument, répondit-elle. »_

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui fit un baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Killian fut surpris mais cela ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde. En jetant un coup d'œil au vampire au sol il vit son regard noir et sut qu'il avait vu et entendu. Il partit sans autre cérémonie. Rebekah s'avança vers Stefan. Elle se mordit le poignet afin de lui donner de son sang. Les blessures des métamorphes étaient beaucoup plus longues à guérir qu'une simple blessure. Il accepta.

_« Qui est-ce ? Voulu-t-il savoir._

_-Personne qui ne te concerne, répondit-il._

_-Est-il important pour toi ? Questionna-t-il._

_-Cela ne te regarde pas._

_-Es-tu avec lui ? _

_-Stefan, soit reconnaissant, je viens de te sauver la vie. Ne me donne pas envie de finir ce qu'il a commencé ! Claqua-t-elle. »_

Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas parler de ce mystérieux Killian ? Beaucoup de questions autours de cet homme lui trottaient dans la tête.

_« Que voulait-il dire ?_

_-Comment ça ? _

_-Lorsqu'il m'a souhaité bonne chance, que voulait-il dire ? »_

Rebekah l'aida à le relever.

_« Vas lui demander toi-même, répondit-elle énigmatique. »_

Comme Killian, un sourire mauvais apparu sur son visage.

_« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas il ne te tuera pas._

_-Comment peux-tu en être si certaine ? _

_\- Fais-moi confiance, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. »_

_« Bon aller je dois te laisser, lui dit-elle en tournant les talons pour partir. »_

Elle passa à côté d'un arbre.

_« Quoi qu'une dernière chose avant. »_

Elle utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour casser une branche et aller la planter dans l'estomac de Stefan. Son regard planté dans le sien.

_« Je crois qu'un certain homme m'attend. Je te souhaite une bonne journée Stef', sourit-elle un sourire mauvais avant de partir à son tour. »_

* * *

**Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre? Avez-vous aimé le petit moment Klebekah? Que pensez-vous de Killian? De ce qu'il à dit à Stefan? Dites moi tout cela dans une review !**

**Tiens j'ai également une petite question, qui sont vos couple favoris? Dans la série? Dans ma fiction? **

**Mallau.**


	17. Nouvelle tournure

**Hey, hey, hey! Je suis de retours avec un nouveau chapitre ! Enfin, me direz-vous ! Avant toute chose je tenais à m'excuser, je sais que j'avais dis que je posterais un chapitre tous les lundis mais finalement ce ne sera pas possible, j'ai beaucoup trop de devoirs et souvent au bout de 4-5 chapitres je perds l'inspiration et il faut du temps avant qu'elle revienne. Dans tous les cas lorsque je posterais se sera toujours les lundis. **

**Réponses review anonymes:**

**Odessa :** Avec beaucoup de retard, bonne année à toi aussi ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas pour Killian, on va en apprendre plus au fur et à mesure. Je suis contente que tu es aimé le moment Klebekah. C'est dommage que tu ne regarde pas TO c'est une vraie tuerie. Pour ma part j'ai arrêté TVD au milieu de la saison 5 ^^ Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre et j'espère te revoir en bas ! ;)

**Marion 60 :** On n'en apprend pas encore énormément dans ce chapitre sur Killian. C'est TVD que j'ai arrêté moi au milieu de la saison 5, les personnages me gonflaient surtout Elena et je trouvais que ça tournais en rond aussi. Je ne pense pas m'y remettre. J'espère que j'arrive à te faire apprécié Hayley dans ma fiction dans ce cas ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira et que je te retrouverais en bas ! :)

**Carabe :** C'est fort probable mais ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'on le saura ^^ C'est dommage que tu ne regarde pas TO surtout que non Klaus n'en tombe pas amoureux. Enfin bon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que je te retrouverais en bas ! ;)

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Vous êtes nombreux à m'avoir dit que vous n'aimiez pas Hayley, j'espère que la personne que j'en ai fais vous plais. Si oui alors ce sera toujours ça de gagner ! ^^**

**Je voulais aussi vous dire, pour tous ceux qui sont fan comme moi du Kebekah ou tous simplement si vous avez envie de lire un autre de mes écris sachez que j'ai posté il y a quelques semaines un OS sur eux. "Il n'y a plus que nous deux maintenant". J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

PDV ELIJAH

_« Niklaus, dis-je en entrant dans le salon._

_-Oui mon frère._

_-J'ai besoin de ton aide…_

_-Voyez-vous ça. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pourrais t'être utile._

_-… avec notre sœur._

_-Ah ! Me répondit-il. Cela ce complique. Je ne vois toujours pas ce que je peux faire. »_

Il nous servit deux verres, m'en tendant un que j'acceptais.

_« Tu m'as demandé, même forcer je dirais à revenir et à rester pour que notre ''famille'' soit rétablit. Tu dois bien avoir une idée sur comment remettre les choses en place._

_-Ah bah tient, maintenant que tu en parle oui j'avais bien une idée._

_-Et qu'étais-ce ? Demandais-je. »_

Il s'approcha de moi, mystérieux.

_« Que tu la trouve, dit-il en me pointant du doigt un sourire aux lèvres._

_-C'est absurde. _

_-Rebekah est presque autant en colère contre moi que contre toi, répliqua-t-il._

_-Presque autant, tu l'as dis. Elle refuse de me parler. _

_-J'y suis pour quelque chose ? _

_-Oui ! Si je l'ai poignardé c'est seulement car TU refusais de le faire._

_-Elle ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné ! _

_-Tu savais que c'étais la seule chose à faire et tu as refusé de la faire. Tu ne te préoccupais pas vraiment qu'elle ne te pardonne pas lorsque tu l'as poignardais avant, ni la dernière fois que c'est arrivé._

_-Ce n'était pas la même chose !_

_-Non tu as raison, tu as refusé car cela ne servait pas tes intérêts. »_

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil.

_« Bien que veux-tu que je fasse ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Que tu lui parle. _

_-Pour lui dire quoi ?_

_-D'arrêté de m'évité, de me laissé une chance, que sais-je, tu trouveras bien._

_-Et comment sais-tu qu'elle m'écoutera ?_

_-Car pour je ne sais quelle raison et malgré tous ce que tu lui as fait elle te pardonne toujours._

_-Pas cette fois malheureusement._

_-Pas maintenant, mais ça viendra. Elle te respect et t'écoute. Si tu lui dis d'accepter que je lui parle ne serais-ce qu'une fois elle le fera. _

_-D'accord. Je le ferais. _

_-Fait vite s'il te plait._

_-Je ferrais ce que je peux. »_

Je me levais et posais mon verre sur la table, je ne l'avais pas touché, et quittais la pièce.

PDV HAYLEY

_« Toi aussi tu penses que Rebekah me pardonnera ? »_

C'était Klaus. Il était venu me rejoindre dans le jardin après sa discussion avec Elijah.

_« J'en suis certaine._

_-Pourquoi suis-je le seul à ne pas le penser ? _

_-Car tu te dis que tu ne le mérite pas ? »_

Il me regarda avec un mélange de surprise et de regard noir, l'air de dire ''Es-tu sérieuse'' ?

_« Ou peut être pas, me ravisais-je. En tout cas, elle est sur la bonne voie pour te pardonné._

_-Comment le sais-tu ?_

_-J'ai entendu un morceau de votre conversation l'autre jour. _

_-Tu connais les discussions privé ? _

_\- Oh arrête-toi ! Comme si tu étais Monsieur-Bonne-Conduite. Et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est celle de ton bébé, ris-je une main posé sur mon ventre._

_-Mouais._

_-Je te jure. Mais là n'est pas le problème. »_

Il ne me regardait plus, mal à l'aise je suppose.

_« Klaus, tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense réellement ?_

_-Tu le feras de toutes manières, répondit-il en me regardant._

_-La vérité c'est que Rebekah te pardonnera, cela prendra peut être un peu de temps mais elle le fera et à ce moment la vous redeviendrez ce que vous avez toujours été._

_-Et qu'est-ce ?_

_-Les MFESDM._

_-Plait-il ? _

_-Les Meilleurs Frère Et Sœur Du Monde, expliquais-je en riant. »_

Il relava un sourcil.

_« Fait pas l'innocent. Ta sœur c'est toute ta vie et ça l'as toujours été. »_

Il se leva.

_« On va arrêter là je crois. »_

Il m'embrassa le front et souffla un _''merci''_.

_« Tu pars car tu sais que j'ai raison. »_

Il se retourna et me sourit avant de flasher à l'intérieur. Il aura beau dire ou faire ce qu'il veut je sais que j'ai raison.

PDV REBEKAH

Je me rendis chez Killian après avoir quitté Stefan.

_« Pourquoi habites-tu toujours dans cet hôtel ? Tu pourrais facilement trouver un joli appartement ou une maison, demandais-je en arrivant. »_

Il se leva de la chaise dans laquelle il était et m'attira à lui.

_« Je ne sais pas encore si je reste ici pour de bon. »_

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire ici.

_« Pourquoi donc ? _

_-Je n'ai pas encore de bonne raison de m'installer. Peut être peux-tu m'en donner une, dit-il avec un sourire. »_

Je le lui rendis, mais ne répondis pas.

_« Au faite, c'était quoi ce baiser toute à l'heure ? _

_-Tes lèvres me tentaient trop, répondis-je. »_

D'un geste brusque il me fit passer sous lui, tenant mes bras et faisant pression de son corps pour ne pas que je puisse bouger. Je lui lançais un regard mauvais qui laissa la place à un sourire lorsqu'il approcha son visage du mien. Mais il ne m'embrassa pas.

_« Cela n'a donc rien à voir avec ce Stefan qui te sert de nouveau jouet ? _

_-Jamais tu ne le sauras, souris-je malicieusement. _

_-Tu es tellement… »_

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, surpris du faite que j'arrive à me libérer de ces mains. Je me redressais sur les coudes, le faisant se redresser à son tour.

_« Je suis tellement quoi ? »_

Un large sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Je m'approchais à mon tour de son visage et Killian termina le travail, d'abord avec un petit baiser puis un autre plus approfondit, beaucoup plus approfondit. Il passa une main vers ma nuque, caressant ma joue du pouce. J'inversais les rôles, le faisant passer sous moi. Couché sur lui je passais mes mains sous son t-shirt, caressant ses abdos. Je fini par le lui retirer. Ma bouche se déplaçait à des endroits stratégiques que je j'avais découvert lorsque nous nous fréquentions quand j'étais encore humaine. Son torse, son cou, derrière son oreille. Un baiser déposé à l'un de ses endroits pouvait lui faire tout oublier, le faire chavirer. Il prit ma tête entre ses mains.

_« Tu es sur ? Demanda-t-il. _

_\- Totalement certaine. »_

En réalité je ne cherchais qu'à me distraire et penser à autre chose. Revoir Stefan comme ça m'avait décontenancé. Sa réaction lorsqu'il m'avait vu avec un autre homme m'avais surprise. J'étais pourtant sur de ne plus compter pour lui. Qui conque m'aurait traité de garce à cette instant précis aurait était dans le vrai. Je n'avais aucune raison de me servir de Killian comme ça et pourtant c'est ce que je faisais, je lui donnais de faux espoirs. Mais pour l'instant je me contre fichais de tout.

Je recommençais à l'embrasser. Il fit passer mon pull au dessus de ma tête et j'entrepris de lui retirer son pantalon. On plongea tous les deux dans ce qui pourrait s'appeler des retrouvailles.

On passa le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, dans la chambre. La nuit allait bientôt tomber lorsque je me décidais à partir.

_« Ne pourrais-tu pas rester pour la nuit ? Demanda Killian. »_

Il avait mit un caleçon et j'étais en train de me rhabiller.

_« Tu sais bien que non. J'ai un accord avec Klaus. Il me fout la paix la journée mais je dois rentrer pour la nuit. »_

_-Pour qui il se prend ? _

_-Tu sais très bien de quoi il est capable… _

_-Je sais mais je le trouve horrible avec toi. »_

_-J'ai connu pire, dit-je avec un clin d'œil. _

_-Je viens te chercher chez toi demain ? _

_-Non, répondis-je un peu trop vite. On se retrouve comme d'habitude, repris-je. »_

Je m'approchais pour l'embrasser et il me sera contre lui avant de me laisser partir.

En rentrant chez moi je trouvais comme d'habitude Klaus et Caroline sur le canapé. En tendant l'oreille je pouvais entendre Elijah et Katherine dans la bibliothèque. Je me surprenais toujours à ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Tous avaient retrouvés une vie normal lorsque je n'avais pas pu, mes frères avaient trouvés l'amour alors que le mien m'avait trahis. Je ne pouvais leur pardonner et pourtant au fond de moi-même j'aimerais que tous redevienne comme avant. Heureusement il y avait Hayley ! Ma fidèle amie, toujours présente.

_« Rebekah ! Sourit-elle en arrivant vers moi. _

_-Comment c'est passé ta journée ? »_

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine Hayley sur mes talons. Je prenais une poche de sang.

_« Je m'ennuie à mourir, comme d'habitude. Klaus ne veux pas que je sorte dans la rue seule et il est bien trop occupé avec sa Caroline, dit-elle en levant les yeux. _

_-Et Elijah ? _

_-Je l'évite. »_

Je lui lançais un regard qu'elle comprit tout de suite.

_« Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Tu sais très bien quoi. _

_-En plus tu n'es jamais à la maison._

_-Je sais… Tu veux que l'on aille faire les magasins demain ? _

_-Oh oui ! Ce serait génial ! »_

Je vidais une seconde poche de sang avant de les jeter.

_« Demain aprèm dans ce cas mais c'est toi qui préviens Klaus. _

_-Et sinon toi, qu'as-tu fais de ta journée ? »_

Je me pinçais les lèvres.

_« Allez raconte ! _

_-Pas ici, lui soufflais-je. »_

Elle comprit tout de suite le message. Je lui fis un baiser sur la joue.

_« A demain, dis-je avec un clin d'œil. _

_-A demain, sourit-elle. »_

PDV EXTERNE

La jeune fille blonde allait monter dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle fut interceptée par une voix.

_« Rebekah ? »_

Elle se retourna vers son frère.

_« Qu'y a-t-il Klaus ? »_

_-Peux-tu me rendre un service ? _

_-Tout dépend. _

_-Je voudrais que tu voies Elijah. _

_-Plait-il ? _

_-Laisse-le juste s'expliquer. _

_-Je ne pense pas, non. _

_-Tu n'as pas besoin de lui répondre, écoute le juste. _

_-Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? _

_-Je te le demande. _

_-Non. »_

Rebekah tourna les talons pour monter dans sa chambre.

_« Rebekah ! »_

Elle s'arrêta et mit un temps avant de se retourner. Elle planta ses yeux bleu dans ceux de son frère tous aussi bleu. Alerté par le cri de Klaus, Elijah et Katherine étaient sortis de la bibliothèque mais étaient resté dans le salon, loin des yeux. Caroline elle en revanche était sortit dans l'encadrement de la porte. Hayley avait elle aussi quitté la cuisine pour voir ce qui ce passait.

_« Je ne veux pas lui parler, ni l'entendre ni même le voir ! S'énerva l'originelle. »_

Klaus lança un regard de détresse à celle qui avait prit la place d'amie à ses côtés et à ceux de sa sœur.

_« Rebekah, écoute le juste, tenta-t-elle. _

_-Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Lui demanda Rebekah avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son frère. Qu'a-t-il fait à part me faire souffrir ?! Je ne lui dois absolument rien ! »_

Elle faisait tout son possible pour empêcher ses émotions de la submerger mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal. Heureusement ses nombreuses, très nombreuse année d'expérience lui avait apprit à les cacher.

_« Il est ton ainé, ton grand frère, cette société t'a-t-elle à se point corrompu ? _

_-Non ! Bien sur que non. Tu sais mieux que qui compte que non… _

_-Laissez nous, ordonna Klaus. » _

Il savait que les larmes de Rebekah était proche et il connaissait sa sœur mieux que personne, elle allait craquer. Tous s'exécutèrent sans un mot. A peine les portes furent-elles refermés que le liquide salés roula sur les joues de la belle blonde.

* * *

**Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans la suite pour Rebekah/Killian ? Rebekah/Elijah? On a eu un début de Klebekah, a votre avis que va être la suite? Réconciliation? Disputes? Dites moi tous dans une review ! :D Une autre petite question, que regarder vous d'autres comme série? Pour ceux qui serait intéressé de savoir à quoi ressemble Killian et bien tous simple à Hook dans Once Upon A Time même si je pense que pour ceux qui regarde vous l'aviez surement deviné ^^**

**Mallau.**


	18. Famille

**Hey! Nous voilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'espère vous retrouvez en bas !**

**Réponses reviews anonymes :**

**Carabes :** J'essaye de faire aimer Hayley du mieux possible. J'adore ce personnage et je suis triste de voir qu'autant la déteste... Je ne sais pas encore dans combien de chapitre elle accouchera mais je suis déjà en train de l'écrire et oui je compte faire réagir les personnages. Crois moi vous allez vraiment être surpris !

**Odessa :** Moi aussi j'adore plus que tout ce duo et j'espère que le chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! J'ai déjà prévu ce qu'il allait se passer pour Killian et Rebekah mais je n'ai pas encore penser à une réaction possible de Klaus. Oui c'est dommage que tu vois Hayley comme ça, surtout que maintenant (dans TO) ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. Je pensais un peu pareil au départ mais maintenant je l'adore. Je dois garder le secret de la relation Caroline/Klaus/Hayley après l'accouchement mais crois moi je prévois de grandes choses ! Je te fais également de gros bisous et j'adore toujours autant lire tes reviews !

Je tenais également à te remercier pour ta review sur mon OS donc et bien... merci infiniment !

**Marion 60 : **Tu la voulais, tu l'as. J'espère que cette suite te plairas et sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

* * *

**On reste encore dans le manoir pour ce chapitre-ci et j'espère que vous apprécirez !**

**ENJOY**

* * *

_Elle faisait tout son possible pour empêcher ses émotions de la submerger mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal. Heureusement ses nombreuses, très nombreuse année d'expérience lui avait apprit à les cacher._

_« Il est ton ainé, ton grand frère, cette société t'a-t-elle à se point corrompu ?_

_-Non ! Bien sur que non. Tu sais mieux que qui compte que non…_

_-Laissez nous, ordonna Klaus. »_

_Il savait que les larmes de Rebekah était proche et il connaissait sa sœur mieux que personne, elle allait craquer. Tous s'exécutèrent sans un mot. A peine les portes furent-elles refermés que le liquide salés roula sur les joues de la belle blonde._

**PDV KLAUS**

Je m'approchais puis attrapais Rebekah, la serrant fort dans mes bras. C'est blotti contre ma poitrine qu'elle laissa évacuée toute cette rage, cette colère et cette peine qu'elle garde au fond d'elle depuis des mois. Ses larmes mouillèrent petit à petit mon t-shirt. Je posais ma tête contre la sienne, déposant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Je connaissais ma sœur, je savais comme elle réagissait et j'avais appris ce qu'il fallait faire à quel moment, et, pour le moment il valait mieux se taire. J'ai horreur de voir ma petite sœur dans cette état, ça met insupportable et savoir que j'en suis pour une partie à l'origine me blesse encore plus. Je ferme les yeux et la revois enfant lorsqu'elle venait la nuit dans mon lit. Lorsqu'elle m'apportait une partit de son déjeuné quand je n'y avais pas le droit. Elle avait pour habitude de toujours être dans mes pattes et pourtant quand elle n'y était pas je n'attendais que le moment où elle arriverait en courant avant de sauter dans mes bras. Elle passait ses journées avec moi quitte à m'épuiser a force de parler mais quand elle n'était pas là je me languissais de sa présence. Lors de notre réveille elle fut la première personne pour qui je m'inquiétais. Elle avait beau vouloir me haïr elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher mon attention et je ne pouvais supporter son absence. Je me souviens de ses crises de jalousie quand je passais tout mon temps avec Tatia. Je lui offrais toujours un petit quelque chose pour me faire pardonner. Un dessin, ou une petite figurine. Elle les a toujours gardé au près d'elle.

En fin de compte peu de chose avait changé. Elle était toujours cette petite fille blonde aux grands yeux bleus qui ne quittait jamais son frère, et j'étais toujours ce petit garçon aux yeux presque similaires qui ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui de peur qu'il lui arrive malheur. On avait beau avoir grandis, avoir vécu plus de 1000 ans on est toujours resté ses deux petits êtres inséparables. Tellement semblable autant physiquement que moralement et pourtant si différent.

Je fini par rouvrir les yeux. Les pleurs de Rebekah commençaient à se calmer un petit peu.

_ « 'Bekah… soufflais-je. »_

Elle releva la tête vers moi. Pas de doute possible, elle était toujours cette petite chose fragile que je protégeais coûte que coûte. De mes pouces, j'essuyais quelques larmes qui coulaient encore de ses yeux.

_« Je suis tellement désolé 'Bekah… »_

Elle ferma les yeux et déposa de nouveau sa tête sur son torse.

_« Je t'aime tellement, dit-elle dans un souffle presque inaudible. »_

Ses larmes se remirent à couler à flot, ses sanglots, étouffés par mon-t-shirt. Je l'entraînais sur les marches des escaliers, la faisant s'asseoir.

_« Tu sais que c'est faux ! Réalisa-t-elle. »_

Elle releva la tête vers moi.

_« Tu sais que je n'ai pas été corrompu ! Dis-moi que tu le sais ! Hurla-t-elle dans un sanglot. _

_-Je le sais 'Bekah… je le sais. _

_-C'est simplement au dessus de mes forces…_

_-Je sais Rebekah… répétais-je. »_

Je savais ce qui allait arriver ensuite : l'accusation. Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour remettre ses idées aux claires avant qu'elle ne me repousse.

_« C'est de TA faute ! Accusa-t-elle un doigt dans ma direction. »_

Je ne répondis rien.

_« TU l'as laissé partir et maintenant TU veux que je lui pardonne ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Pas encore ! Tu es juste égoïste ! »_

Je m'avançais légèrement vers elle.

_« Je ne peux pas… je ne veux pas ! Pourquoi veux-tu me faire revivre ça ?! Pourquoi me forces-tu ? »_

Je lui pris le visage entre mes mains.

_« Hey, écoute moi… je ne te forcerais pas ok ? Oublie ce que je t'ai dis, c'est ton choix d'accord ?_

_-Tu sais que je ne peux pas revivre ça… répéta-t-elle. _

_-Je le sais oui et personne ne te demande de lui pardonner. Pas tout de suite, ajoutais-je._

_-Je ne veux pas que l'on me quitte encore, je ne le supporterais pas… _

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais nulle part, il ne va nulle part. Personne ne quittera personne d'accord ? »_

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement.

_« Respire maintenant. Calme-toi et respire. »_

Elle s'exécuta, prenant de grande inspiration.

_« Ça va mieux ? Demandais-je après quelques minutes. »_

Nouveau hochement de tête.

_« Bien. Aller viens, dis-je. »_

Je la pris contre moi et nous montons jusqu'à sa chambre. Comme dans notre enfance on s'allongea sur le lit et je la serrais contre moi.

_« Dors maintenant, je reste là. _

_-Nik' ? Demanda-t-elle. »_

Ce fut une surprise, voilà des mois que je ne n'avais pas entendu se nom de sa bouche.

_« Qu'y a-t-il ? _

_-Tu sais que… »_

Elle ne réussi pas à finir sa phrase et pourtant je la compris.

_« Oui je sais et il le sait aussi ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »_

Elle pensait à nous, ses frères et à ce qu'elle avait pu nous dire et Elijah comme moi savions que ce n'était que la colère qui avait parlé. Rapidement sa respiration se fit plus régulière signe qu'elle c'était endormit.

Lorsque je fus certain qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas avant le lendemain je quittais son lit. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front je me rendis dans le salon. Trois heure, indiquait la grande horloge. Il aurait fallu que je parle à Hayley mais je le ferais au petit matin concluais-je. Je remontais finalement dans ma propre chambre. Je fis le moins de bruit possible mais ma douce ne dormais pas.

_« Tu m'attendais ? Demandais-je._

_-Oui, sourit-elle. » _

Je lui rendis son sourire.

_« Que c'est-il passé toute à l'heure ? »_

Après avoir quitté mes habits je m'installais dans mon lit. Elle vint se coller contre moi. Je l'embrassais puis lui expliquait.

_« Rebekah a craqué, expliquais-je. Les mots que j'ai prononcé lui on comme remit certaines idées en place si je puis dire. _

_-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?_

_-Il lui faudra du temps pour pardonner à Elijah mais elle va commencer à s'ouvrir de nouveau au monde. _

_-Va-t-elle arrêté de me détester ? »_

J'eu de la peine, je savais que c'était quelque chose qui tracassait beaucoup Caroline : Ne pas être accepter, et Rebekah ne lui avait pas rendu la tache facile par ma faute. Ma belle avait essayé de lui parler plusieurs fois mais Rebekah l'ignorais royalement. Ce sera bien plus simple maintenant.

_« Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'elle ne te déteste pas, elle ne voulait juste rien avoir à faire avec qui que soit qui ai un lien avec moi. Mais oui pour répondre, elle va arrêter. »_

Elle me sourit.

_« Mais il ne faut jamais que tu lui parle de ce qui c'est passé ce soir, il ne faut même pas l'évoquer, d'accord ? _

_-Oui. »_

Je l'embrassais de nouveau, plus intensément.

_« Tu sais ce qui pourrait rendre cette soirée encore mieux ? Demandais-je en la faisant passer sous moi. _

_-Dis-moi, sourit-elle. »_

Pour réponse je descendis mes baisers dans son cou, glissant mes mains sous le t-shirt qu'elle portait.

La nuit fut courte mais pleine de plaisirs intenses.

**PDV HAYLEY**

Les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient à travers la vitre et me réveillèrent. Je n'avais apparemment pas fermé mes rideaux. Trop tard pour me rendormir. Je me levais, mis une veste et descendis à la cuisine. Klaus se trouvait déjà là.

_« Bonjour petite louve, dit-il. _

_-Bonjour grand méchant hybride, répondis-je. »_

Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire. Je me servis une tasse de café.

_« Qu'est ce que je disais au sujet des MFESDM ? _

_-Qui te dit qu'elle m'a pardonné ? _

_-« Je t'aime tellement… » Dis-je avec un sourire en coin._

_-On ne t'a jamais dis de ne pas écouté les conversations privés, répondit-il avec le même sourire._

_-Si hier et… je crois que c'était toi, souris-je. »_

_« Cela n'empêche pas que j'avais raison. _

_-Ok, je l'avoue, tu avais raison. Contente ? _

_-Très._

_-Mais faut que tu sache, tu ne dois en aucun cas évoquer la soirée d'hier devant elle. Elle se braquerait. _

_-Compris._

_-Bien. »_

_« Et sinon comment va ma petite ? Reprit-il._

_-Elle gigote. »_

Il me sourit, fini sa tasse et la posa dans l'évier. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur ma joue et une caresse sur mon ventre il remonta à l'étage.

**PDV REBEKAH**

Il me fallu quelques minutes lors de mon réveille pour tout remettre en place. J'avais craquée, j'avais laissée mes émotions me submerger. Était-ce une bonne chose ? Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée mais je suis sur que plus rien ne sera pareil désormais. Je me décidais finalement à me lever et me rendit à la cuisine. Hayley était déjà lever.

_« Bonjour, sourit-elle._

_-Bonjour à toi, répondis-je. »_

Je fis couler une poche de sang dans une tasse et m'assis en face d'elle.

_« Bien dormis ? Demandais-je._

_« Très bien. »_

Caroline fit son apparition dans le cadre de la porte. Je vis comme de l'hésitation avant qu'elle ne passe finalement la porte. Comme moi quelques minutes auparavant elle se servit un poche de sang dans une tasse tout en évitant de croiser mon regard.

C'était le moment de faire acte de bonne foi. Je me tournais vers elle et lui sourit.

_« Nous allons faire les boutiques toute à l'heure, veux-tu venir avec nous ? »_

Elle tourna son regard vers moi, hésitante.

_« Ça aurait été avec plaisir, me répondit-elle finalement avec un sourire, mais je vois Stefan aujourd'hui. _

_-Une prochaine fois, conclu Hayley._

_-Oui, sourions-nous. »_

Je me levais.

_« On part dès que tu es prête, dis-je à Hayley. _

_-Je fini de déjeuné et je monte me préparer._

_-D'accord, souris-je avant de quitter la cuisine et de monter me préparer. »_

**PDV KLAUS**

J'étais dans mon atelier en train de peindre lorsque je reconnu les pas de ma sœur s'avançant. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma.

_« Bonjour petite sœur, souris-je. »_

Cela faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir l'appeler comme ça de nouveau. Je sus que la crise était vraiment terminée lorsqu'elle me répondit avec un sourire que je ne lui avais pas vu depuis longtemps.

_« Bonjour Nik'. »_

Je mis un dernier coup de pinceau et me désintéressa de ma toile pour aller la rejoindre.

_« J'emmène Hayley faire les magasins, expliqua-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit que je la détaillais. _

_-Bien, elle doit être contente. _

_-Oui. »_

Pincement des lèvres de sa part. Elle voulait mes dire quelque chose mais ne savait comment l'aborder. Elle faisait toujours ça dans ses moments.

_« Au sujet d'hier, commença-t-elle. _

_-On n'est pas obligé d'en parler…_

_-Au sujet d'hier, reprit-elle. Je… elle marqua une pause. Je voulais te remercier. »_

Étonnant.

_« Pourquoi ? Demandais-je. _

_-Car tu m'as fais prendre conscience que toute cette histoire entre toi et moi n'était qu'une mascarade. Parce que tu me comprends et parce que tu es toujours là pour moi. »_

Sourire. Je m'approche d'elle.

_« Tu es ma petite sœur, ma seule et unique petite sœur chérie. »_

Elle me prit dans ses bras et j'en fis de même. Un baiser sur son crâne, j'avais le sourire aux lèvres.

_« Tu sais ce que dis Hayley à propos de nous deux ? Dis-je._

_\- Non, dis-moi._

_-Que l'on est les MFESDM_

_-Plait-il ?_

_-Les Meilleurs Frère Et Sœur Du Monde. »_

Rire. Ce son mélodieux me réchauffa le cœur. Après tout peut être qu'Hayley avait raison.

_« Rebekah ! »_

_« Je crois qu'Hayley t'attend, signalais-je en entendant sa voix. _

_-Je vais y aller avant que ses hormones prennent le dessus. »_

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue et se dirigea vers la porte.

_« A ce soir Nik'. »_

Elle me sourit et j'en fis de même avant que la porte ne se referme.

Peut être que tous peut s'arranger finalement.

_« J'ai crus que tu n'arriverais jamais, entendis-je Hayley. _

_-Ta mère est tellement impatiente, dis Rebekah surement penché sur le ventre arrondit d'Hayley. Et pour information très chère, j'étais avec mon frère. »_

Hayley ne répondit rien mais je pouvais très facilement deviné à quoi elle pensait. La même chose que moi. Cette famille est en train de se ressouder.

Mes pensées dévirèrent sur la raison de notre retour à Mystic Falls. Bien sur personne n'était au courant et personne ne le serait avant que je ne l'ai décidé. Il faudrait que je commence à sérieusement trouver le moyen de convaincre cette maudite sorcière.

Une nouvelle mission prit rapidement place dans mes penser. Rebekah avait avouée ses tords, je devais moi aussi réparer les miens.

* * *

**Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre? Le Klebekah vous à plus? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans la suite? Qu'est ce que Klaus mijote selon vous? Dites moi tout dans une review !**

**Mallau.**


	19. No chapter !

_Bonjour, Bonsoir,_

_Je sais que je vais en décevoir plus d'un, et c'est tout à fais légitime mais comme vous l'aurez compris ce n'est pas un chapitre. _

_Je sais que cela fais vraiment très (très) longtemps que je n'ai pas donnée de nouvelles sur cette fiction et je suis là aujourd'hui pour vous dire que la fanfiction prend fin maintenant._

_Le fait est que lorsque j'ai commencer cette fiction (bien avant d'être sur ) il se passait des certaines choses dans ma vie aussi bonne que mauvaise qui ont eu une grande influence sur moi, la personne que j'étais, celle que je suis devenu et sur ce que je fais. C'était une étape de ma vie, que je ne regrette pas malgré tout ce qu'il y a pu se passer mais voilà, au jour d'aujourd'hui je n'ai plus rien à voir avec celle que j'étais avant et j'ai enfin réussi à faire le "deuil" de l'ancienne moi et à tourner la page. _

_Après de (vraiment) longue réflexion j'ai finalement pris la décision d'arrêter cette fanfiction car elle ne me corresponds plus, elle ne fais plus partie de moi et je n'arrive tout simplement plus à écrire sur elle et ses personnages. _

_J'espère néanmoins que vous comprendrez mes raisons et je m'excuse mille fois pour ne pas vous donner de fin._

_En revanche j'ai peut être un dernier petit quelque chose si vous voulez._

_Il y a quatre début de chapitre (dont le début du 18) que j'avais écrit il y a quelque temps et qui aurais du arriver bien plus tard. J'étais impatiente de vous les faire lire, donc si vous voulez je pourrais les poster. Ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose, les quatre réuni ne font même pas un chapitre entier mais je tenais à vous laissez le choix._

_Bien sur je ne supprimerais pas ma fiction malgré le fait qu'il n'y ai pas de fin. _

_N'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour sur mes autres écrits !_

_Avec tout mon pardon._

_Mallaury._

**Réponse reviews anonymes :**

**Odessa :** Oui je comprends, c'est vrai que ce dire qu'il vient juste d'être posté et qu'on est dans les premiers à le lire c'est extra !

Merci beaucoup, n'hésite pas à aller voir mon OS sur eux deux "Il ne reste plus que nous deux maintenant". Je trouve le Klabekah juste extraordinaire et j'adore leur relation. Je peux te le dire maintenant, ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu. Après tout Hayley est déjà enceinte ^^

**Carabes** : Merci beaucoup !

**Marion60** : C'est vrai, ils commençaient tous à s'entendre. Rebekah est mon personnage préférée mais je pense que tu l'avais compris alors j'étais contente de pouvoir enfin les réconcilier !


	20. Bonus n1

**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**

**Comme certains me l'on demandé je mets donc les petits extras de la fiction. Ils arriveront sur deux jours, soit aujourd'hui et demain !**

**Enjoy your reading !**

* * *

**PDV EXTERNE**

Après leur mâtiné à faire les boutiques, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent au Mystic Grill pour déjeuner. A peine furent-elles entrées qu'un jeune homme les remarqua. Il détailla la blonde qui le vit directement. Elles prirent place quelques tables plus loin. Un serveur vint prendre leur commande qui fut un steak frite pour la brune et une salade whisky pour la blonde. Elles parlèrent de tous et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'elles furent servit. Hayley posa finalement LA question.

_« Qu'à tu fais hier ? Demanda-t-elle. »_

_-Tu me promets de n'en parler à personne ?_

_-Promis, répondit la jeune louve un sourire malicieux aux lèvres._

_-J'ai retrouvé un ancien amant._

_-Ancien a quel point ?_

_-Mon amour d'enfance ? Répondit Rebekah avec un sourire._

_-Et comment c'était ?_

_-Extraordinaire ! Il était à la fois doux et fougueux. C'est probablement l'un des meilleurs amants que je n'ai jamais eu ! »_

Bien sur c'était un mensonge mais la jolie blonde c'était dit qu'elle pourrait toujours rectifier le tire plus tard. Pour l'instant elle jeta un coup d'œil quelques tables plus loin et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

xxxx

En la voyant entrer Stefan n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espionner sa discussion avec Hayley. Il c'était momentanément déconnecté de sa conversation avec Caroline pour se concentrer exclusivement sur Rebekah. Bien évidement lorsqu'elle se mit à parler de son amant, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte ses mains avaient accroché la table, si fort qu'il failli la briser.

_« Stefan ? L'appela son amie. Hey ! Stef'. »_

Elle lui donna un coup sur le bras qui eu le don de le faire revenir sur terre.

«_ Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Eu… oui, répondit-il après hésitation. »_

_« Ça commence à être un peu trop bondé ici, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille ailleurs ?_

_-Pourquoi pas. »_

Caroline fut surprise de l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de déconnecter en plein milieu d'une conversation. Ils quittèrent donc le Mystic Grill sous l'œil avisé de Rebekah.

Les deux filles continuèrent leur discussion, passant d'un sujet à l'autre jusqu'à la fin de leur repas. Rebekah paya et elles repartirent continuer leur shopping !

**Voilà, cela aurait du être le début du chapitre 18 ! **

* * *

**PDV EXTERNE**

Dans les profondeurs des grottes, trois sorcières c'étaient réuni. Des bougies formaient un cercle autour d'elles, et elles c'étaient placés au extrémités d'un triangle de sel. Elles commencèrent à réciter leur chant latin. Leurs voix s'amplifièrent rapidement et les flammes grandirent de plus en plus. Du sang se mit à couler de leurs nez. Un puissant vent s'engouffra dans le cercle. Lorsque le sort prit fin tout s'arrêta et elles tombèrent au sol, inconscientes.

Bonnie fut la première à se réveiller quelques minutes plus tard. Elle alla jusqu'à la sorcière la plus proche, celle que Klaus avait ramené et vérifia qu'elle allait bien. Elle se réveilla au même moment. Toute deux se dirigèrent vers la troisième sorcière. Bonnie posa deux doigts sur son cou.

_« Elle est morte… souffla-t-elle. »_

Elle était la moins puissante des trois et n'avait pas survécu au sort. Des larmes embrumèrent leurs yeux. Aucune d'elles ne la connaissaient mais la mort d'une sœur sorcière était toujours attristante.

_« Nous devons aller voir si le sort à réussi._

_-Passe devant, je te suis, dit Bonnie. »_

Elles se dirigèrent vers l'une des grottes adjacente. C'est ici que le sort devait prendre effet mais lorsqu'elles arrivèrent elles ne virent pas un mais deux corps.

_« Qu'avons-nous fais ? Souffla Bonnie prise de panique. »_

La seconde sorcière accourut vers l'un des deux corps.

_« Mon amour, pleura-t-elle de joie en se jetant contre lui. »_

Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

_« Tu as réussi, lui souffla-t-il. »_

_« Nous devons partir, lança Bonnie. »_

Elle venait de vérifié qui était le second corps.

_« Vite._

_-Qui est ce ? Demanda le jeune homme._

_-Silas. »_

Le jeune homme se releva immédiatement.

_« Qui est Silas ? Demanda la sorcière._

_-Je t'expliquerais plus tard. »_

Les trois _sorciers_ se mirent en route précipitamment pour rejoindre leurs voitures.

_« C'est ici que nos chemin ce sépare, dit Bonnie une fois à l'extérieur._

_-J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer Bonnie BENNETTE._

_-Le plaisir est partagé. »_

Il n'y eu pas d'embrassades, pas plus que ses quelques mots échangés.

Bonnie monta dans sa voiture et partit. Les deux jeunes sorciers en firent autant.

_« Où allons-nous ? Demanda la brune à son copain._

_-Au manoir. »_

Ils firent routes jusqu'au grand manoir blanc. Une fois garée ils s'engagèrent dans la grande allée mais la sorcière les arrêta.

_« Attend._

_-Qu'y a-t-il ? »_

Elle prit son visage en coupe et le dévisagea.

_« Je suis tellement contente de te retrouver ! Souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant._

_-Tu m'as énormément manqué, répondit-il. »_

Ils se décidèrent finalement à pénétrer dans la grande maison. Des personnes chères à son cœur qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps l'attendaient à l'intérieur.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Le second passage était LA raison pour laquelle Klaus est revenu, entrainant sa famille avec lui. Avez-vous deviné de quoi il s'agissait et qui était les deux personnages ? **

**A demain !**

**Mallaury.**


	21. Bonus n2

**Bonjour, Bonsoir,  
**

**On se retrouve pour la fin de cette histoire. **

**Pour ceux qui n'avait pas deviné les deux sorciers dans le second extrait d'hier était Davina et Kol, revenu en temps que sorcier !**

**Enjoy your reading **

* * *

**PDV REBEKAH**

_« Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je._

_-J'ai bien une petite idée. »_

Il me prit par la taille et me colla contre lui un sourire aux lèvres.

_« Encore ? Dis-je avec un grand sourire. La nuit dernière ne t'a pas suffit ? »_

Pour toutes réponses il m'embrassa langoureusement.

_« Tu es insatiable Stefan._

_-Ton corps m'avait bien trop manqué. »_

Il fit glisser ses mains sous mon t-shirt, caressant légèrement mon ventre au passage avant de me le retirer. Ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes et j'entrouvris la bouche. Sa langue glissa contre la mienne dans une valse langoureuse. A mon tour je glissais mes mains sous son t-shirt afin de le lui retirer. Une fois fais je laissais mes doigts joué sur son corps. Ce corps dont j'avais rêvé la nuit et que j'avais eu peur de perdre à tout jamais. J'en connaissais la moindre parcelle. Mes doigts l'avaient parcourus des milliers de fois auparavant. Je fis descendre mes mains jusqu'à son pantalon mais il me poussa sur le lit, s'allongeant par-dessus moi sans quitter mes lèvres une seule seconde. Je me redressais en position assise et j'eu juste le temps de lui déboutonner son bas qu'il me plaqua de nouveau contre le lit un sourire aux lèvres, me brutalisant juste comme j'aime. Une de ses mains vient trouver ma nuque, caressant le bas de mes cheveux. Nos lèvres se décelèrent et son souffle vint caresser ma peau, m'électrisant d'un coup.

A l'aide de mes talons je fis descendre son jean au bas de ses chevilles. Mes mains rencontrèrent ses hanches et d'un coup sec je le plaquais contre moi. Son érection contre mon sexe m'excita encore un peu plus.

_« Je veux te sentir en moi, souffla-je. »_

Nos dernier remparts furent arrachés et un gémissement franchis mes lèvres alors qu'il commençait à bouger en moi.

**Voilà pour ce premier extrait ! Et oui je ne comptais pas laisser Rebekah et Stefan séparés ! Pour information ils se seraient retrouvés quelques temps avant ce passage grâce à Klaus. Et oui c'était la deuxième chose qu'il voulait réparer. Ah ce moment, Kol vient juste de revenir à la vie, Rebekah n'est au courant de rien et Klaus l'aurait appelé pour lui dire qu'ils devaient quitter au plus vite la ville. Klaus aurait voulu laisser MF se débrouiller avec Silas mais ce dernier les auraient poursuivit. Rebekah serait partie avec Stefan bien évidement. **

**Pour ce qui est d'Elijah et Rebekah à ce moment ils auraient commencé à ce reparler, du moins Rebekah aurait arrêté de l'éviter mais c'est ce qui suit qui aurait vraiment fini par les rapprocher de nouveau !**

* * *

**PDV EXTERNE**

Le petit être qu'il tenait dans les bras se mit à pleurer, comme s'il souffrait. Bientôt des griffes apparurent à la place de ses doigts et ses yeux devinrent dorés. Klaus ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Il était trop occupé à réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour que sa fille ne souffre plus.

Rebekah en revanche ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre.

_« Non… souffla-t-elle en s'effondrant sur le sol. »_

Ses joues étaient baignées de larmes.

_« Hayley… lâcha Elijah. »_

A son tour il comprit ce qui c'était passé.

_« Bloque la porte. Personne ne doit entrer, dit Klaus à l'encontre de son aîné. »_

Dans ses bras se trouvait maintenant la petite louve nouvellement née. Des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux. Ce spectacle était à la fois magnifique et horrible. Un silence pesant était tombé dans la pièce seulement entrecoupé par les reniflements de son unique sœur qui était dans les bras de Kol.

_« Viens là 'Bekah. »_

Elle rejoignit Klaus.

_« Prend là, souffla-t-il. »_

Elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Il lui mit tout de même la petite louve dans les bras.

_« Fait attention. »_

Du bout des doigts il caressa le pelage de sa fille en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa sœur avant de s'éclipser de la chambre.

Il arriva au niveau des salles d'opération mais fut arrêté.

_« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller plus loin._

_-Oubliez ma présence, l'hypnotisa-t-il. »_

Il entra dans la salle ou se trouvait Hayley. Chacun des médecins avaient été hypnotisés lorsqu'Hayley était arrivé. En le voyant arriver, le médecin en chef tenta de s'excuser.

_« Dégagez ! Aboya Klaus. TOUS ! »_

Ils vidèrent rapidement la salle alors que Klaus se précipitait contre la table d'opération.

_« Hayley ! Tenta-t-il. »_

Il la secoua énergiquement avant de se mordre le poignet, lui donnant son sang. Malheureusement il était déjà trop tard. Hayley était morte. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Puis une deuxième. Et ainsi de suite. Il venait de perdre celle qui avait reconstruit sa famille, la mère de son enfant. Une plaie venait de s'ouvrir dans son cœur et rien au monde ne pourrait le soulager de sa douleur.

* * *

**Et voilà, cette fois c'est officiellement terminé. J'ai été ravi de faire ce petit bout de chemin avec vous. N'hésité pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ni à aller voir mes écrits ! **

**Bien à vous mes chers lecteurs.**

**Mallaury.**


End file.
